Le Tissu et La Peau
by admamu
Summary: UA. John Watson est médecin, veuf, amateur d'art. A Venise, au cours de l'un de ses voyages, il rencontre Sherlock Holmes, peintre réputé, en mal d'inspiration.
1. galleria dell'accademia

La lagune est sale et il piétine devant le grand canal.

Quand il est arrivé il y a deux jours, il pleuvait. Le taxi qui le prit en charge à l'aéroport Marco Polo le déposa Piazzale Roma, dernier terminus autorisé pour les voitures, et il dut faire tout le trajet jusqu'à son hôtel sous des trombes d'eau, avec l'impression puérile et un peu ridicule que les éléments s'étaient ligués contre lui dans l'intention du lui gâcher son séjour. Naïvement, en préparant ce voyage, il s'était imaginé que le soleil brillait constamment sur Venise. Illusion qu'un ciel chargé et gris s'était empressé de briser en déversant sur lui, et accessoirement sur tous ceux qu'il croisa et ils étaient nombreux, une pluie lourde et franche. Stupidement, en remplissant sa valise, il avait oublié de prendre un parapluie et, après quelques ruelles parcourues en baissant le nez et en relevant inutilement le col de sa veste, s'obstinant à se dire que ce n'était pas quelques gouttes qui entacheraient sa première rencontre avec la cité lacustre, il se résigna à en acheter un à un marchand ambulant. Contrairement à une loi du marché fortement répandue, par temps de pluie le besoin crée l'offre et, dont on ne sait où et aux premiers signes d'une averse prochaine, sortent, surtout dans les lieux touristiques, de jeunes marchands d'origine étrangère pour la plupart, Europe centrale ou Afrique subsaharienne, et qui proposent aux badauds soulagés capes imperméables aux couleurs fades et parapluies à la robustesse douteuse, baleines à la rigidité molle qui se plient au moindre souffle et manche télescopique qui refuse de s'ouvrir au bout de deux utilisations. Maugréant contre lui-même et contre son empâtement dans un certain confort, il paya une fortune cet accessoire présentement nécessaire, qu'il savait ne pas réutiliser par la suite. Le jeune homme qui lui vendit l'article, grand échalas à la peau noire et au sourire blanc et faux, « trop maigre » pensa-t-il, lui expliqua gentiment le fonctionnement du bouton poussoir.

Où qu'il soit, chez lui à Londres ou dans une ville qu'il visite, lieux prisés par un tourisme de masse, il s'étonne toujours de cette armée de clandestins, ou pas, certains ont-ils peut-être l'honorable chance de disposer d'un titre légal de séjour, petites fourmis ouvrières qui offrent à la vente, selon la météo, lunettes de soleil, casquettes, parapluies, bouteilles d'eau minérale. Où vivent-ils ? Où rentrent-ils le soir après avoir usé leurs mauvaises chaussures sur les trottoirs encombrés ? Habitent-ils tous ensemble dans d'immenses campements de fortune ou ont-ils des familles qu'ils rejoignent à la nuit tombée et que les quelques sous gagnés permettent de faire survivre ? Où trouvent-ils leur marchandise et y a-t-il, dans une hiérarchie de la misère, d'autres mieux placés, grossistes en bibeloterie de piètre qualité, qui leur fourguent la camelote qu'ils s'échinent à commercer ? Lors de ses voyages, il a déjà rencontré des touristes comme lui, car il n'est pas question de s'exclure d'une foule dont il est conscient de faire partie, qui s'indignaient non pas du sort misérable de ces marchands à la sauvette, mais de leur profusion. L'hippopotame, gras et hypocrite, préférerait ne pas voir le pique-bœuf qui nettoie sa gueule. Mais si l'on loue les mérites de grands groupes hôteliers qui engraissent leurs actionnaires en privatisant des espaces qui appartiennent à tous, pourquoi refuser à la lie de venir grappiller quelques miettes ?

Ces considérations ternissent parfois ses voyages mais il aime la beauté et, sa mauvaise conscience une fois consommée, scrupules de participer à un système qui en enrichit certains et en méprise d'autres, il continue de la fréquenter, malgré ce voile qui la pare. Un jour peut-être sera-t-il trop dégoûté ou trop conscient, et il cessera ses pérégrinations.

Muni de son parapluie à l'armature suspecte et à la toile aussi fine qu'un papier à cigarettes, imperméable, vraiment imperméable ? et tirant derrière lui sa valise à roulettes, il continua son chemin, désireux finalement de voir la place San-Marco avant d'atteindre son hôtel.

En arrivant par la calle larga Ascensione, il déboucha sous les arcades, à l'extrême ouest de la place. Image chahutée qu'il découvrit puisque dans l'immense espace qui s'ouvrait devant lui, aucune trace de pigeons, les volatiles ayant déserté l'endroit, rebutés par l'eau qui tombait du ciel. Cette pluie qu'il avait jugée inopportune en sortant de l'aéroport, s'avérait en définitive bienvenue, elle nettoyait aussi le pavement de tout être humain. Les dalles en trachyte de Vérone, nues et striées par la pierre blanche d'Istrie, luisaient et offraient au regard leurs motifs géométriques, perspective linéaire parfaite jusqu'aux abords de la basilique. Cette vision le fit sourire de satisfaction, incrustation dans la réalité tridimensionnelle d'une notion maîtrisée assez tardivement, objet de principes mathématiques complexes. Avant de voir les effets du point de fuite dans les tableaux des peintres vénitiens, il en voyait une copie. Copie réelle, matérielle, qui pour d'autres serait plutôt le modèle mais qui dans son esprit ne devance pas mais suit ses représentations. Une chose n'existe que parce qu'elle est représentée.

Seuls quelques enfants en cirés et bottes en caoutchouc s'amusaient au milieu de la place, sautant dans les flaques, jouant à ne pas s'éclabousser. Certains même, aventuriers et téméraires, brandissaient de grands parapluies qu'ils inclinaient sous des gouttières dégoulinantes. A intervalles irréguliers, les parapluies étaient fermement maintenus sous les trombes que vomissaient les gargouilles, puis promptement abaissés, obligeant les enfants dans un jeu d'évitement à s'écarter pour que s'écroulât à côté d'eux une chute d'eau sale. Abrités sous les arcades, des parents inquiets et trop sérieux grondaient leur progéniture, trempée jusqu'aux os. Il sourit un peu plus, persuadé que sa fille Rosie aurait voulu se mêler à ces jeux.

Un souvenir en appelant un autre, il songea à sa première intention en venant à Venise : il était en pèlerinage. Croyant le temps infini comme peuvent parfois le croire de jeunes époux, ils avaient toujours repoussé aux calendes grecques leur venue ici, embarrassés même par ce projet, le trouvant trop conventionnel ou trop sucré pour eux. Et puis, sous les traits d'un automobiliste alcoolisé et meurtrier, la vie s'était fait un devoir de leur rappeler, et surtout à lui qui aurait dû le savoir, que le temps est fini et qu'il peut même se clore de manière cruelle.

Machinalement, il porta sa main droite à son annulaire gauche et fit rouler autour de son doigt l'anneau en argent à l'intérieur duquel, à côté du poinçon, s'inscrivent les deux prénoms : Mary et John.

Les yeux perdus dans le rideau gris qui balayait le volume ouvert et vide de la place où se dressait solitaire, le campanile, il se sentit triste soudain. Mais un enfant, en maniant trop vivement son parapluie devant lui, l'éclaboussa, baragouina quelques excuses dans une langue qu'il n'identifia pas et tous deux, comprenant qu'ils ne se comprenaient pas, éclatèrent de rire. Le petit garçon, après avoir refermé son parapluie, s'enfuit dans la galerie, parmi une foule bruyante, mouillée et impatiente. Plus loin, sans doute, l'attendaient ses parents. Le vacarme que produisait sous les arcades résonnantes, cette foule amassée et bruissante de ronchonnements polyglottes contre une météo inconvenante, lui fit mal au crâne, il lui tourna le dos et se mit en quête de son hôtel.

Aujourd'hui le ciel est plus clément bien que s'y maintiennent de gros et paresseux nuages blancs aux franges indistinctes et John se demande s'il verra Venise sous le soleil. Ce matin, en quittant son hôtel, il n'a pas mis son superbe chapeau en paille d'Italie, dont le ruban noir s'effiloche à ses extrémités et qu'il a trouvé il y a quelques années chez un antiquaire. Mary aimait beaucoup ce chapeau et se moquait de lui quand il le mettait, lui volant parfois. Elle le portait penché sur le côté droit, avec un air canaille qui donnait à chaque fois à John des envies de baisers.

Au bord du grand canal, il attend sagement de pouvoir enfin entrer dans la Gallerie dell'Accademia. Il a acheté sur internet un billet coupe-file espérant ainsi éviter cette attente, il ne pensait pas qu'il ne gagnerait que le droit de faire la queue parmi ceux qui ont eu aussi la même idée. Il y a donc deux files devant l'entrée principale du musée, celle des insouciants qui se pointent le nez au vent, et celle des prudents qui se renseignent avant de venir. Comme seule consolation à son désappointement, il remarque malgré tout que la file dans laquelle il se trouve est plus courte et avance plus vite. De toute façon, quel que soit le lieu public, c'est désormais partout la même rengaine : vigiles à l'entrée, radiographie des sacs, vidage des poches dans de grands bacs en plastique, portiques de sécurité. Tout le monde est devenu potentiellement dangereux et l'on n'entre pas sans montrer patte blanche. Le jour où l'on devra aussi montrer son âme, plus personne n'entrera.

Dans sa poche, son téléphone vibre. C'est Rosie.

« Salut papa ! Comment ça va ? »

Un signe de sa fille au bout de seulement deux jours de séparation, elle a quelque chose à demander. Un sourire aux lèvres, il pianote sa réponse.

« Bien. Et toi ? »

« Super ! j'ai eu un A en Sciences »

Fine stratège, elle tente de soudoyer son interlocuteur.

« Félicitations ma grande »

« C'était facile ) c'était de la biologie »

« Ton père est médecin… »

« Voilà, j'ai ça dans le sang… »

Tentative d'établir une complicité, intelligemment jouée. Puis :

« Dis papa, comme j'ai eu un A, je peux aller chez Jade ce soir ? »

Le loup sort enfin du bois, la requête ne fut pas longue à venir.

« Demande à ta tante, c'est elle qui te garde. »

« Justement, Harry ne veut pas. Tu peux lui dire que toi tu es d'accord ? »

« Non Rosie. Si Harriet dit non, c'est non. »

« Mais papa… »

« Non »

« Je vous déteste tous les deux. La prochaine fois, j'aurai un E »

« Je n'en crois rien. Tu es trop orgueilleuse. Je t'embrasse ma fille. »

« :p »

Devant le vigile au sourcil circonspect et au visage las, John laisse filer un rire léger en rempochant son téléphone. A l'ordre automatique que tout le monde comprend, accompagné d'un « per favore » fatigué, il met les bras en croix. Encore quelques mètres à faire et enfin il pourra entrer.

oooOOOooo

Il effectue d'abord ce qu'il appelle un tour de chauffe et parcourt d'un pas rapide l'ensemble des salles. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas tout voir en une seule visite et prévoit de revenir alors il s'emploie à repérer les tableaux devant lesquels il voudra prendre son temps. Il n'a jamais compris les gens qui pensent sincèrement avoir visité un musée en y restant une ou deux heures. En une ou deux heures, on ne voit rien.

Ses pas le mènent de salle en salle, vastes et lumineuses ou étroites et sombres selon la célébrité des œuvres qui y sont exposées. D'instinct ce sont les petites salles qu'il préfère parce qu'elles sont vides et qu'il peut y rester sans craindre d'être bousculé par une foule passante qui ne mesure pas la beauté de ce qu'elle ne regarde pas.

Guidé par des habitudes acquises au long de ses voyage et initiées par Mary qui avait le sens de l'organisation, il note dans un petit carnet qu'il tient toujours dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, les noms et les emplacements des toiles qui attirent son regard. Devant certaines, il s'arrête, intrigué par une perspective bancale, fasciné par une couleur dont il ne comprend pas l'origine, amusé par un détail absurde. Pour qui veut voir, la surprise n'est pas dans les œuvres majeures, encensées par la critique et indiquées comme incontournables mais dans les tableaux au demeurant ratés, produits d'une recherche, d'un essai, parfois infructueux, mais où s'annoncent une technique, une voie qui se déploieront chez d'autres. Souvent certaines croûtes, objectivement ne valent rien dans leur ensemble et pourtant sont précieuses par la rondeur d'une main dessinée, par le creux dans une robe d'un pli si parfaitement ombré qu'on voudrait y glisser ses doigts, par la délicatesse d'un feuillage. Il semble à John que certaines toiles ne sont peintes que pour le détail qu'il y trouve et sur lequel il imagine que le peintre a mis toute son attention. Et peu importe finalement la vision d'ensemble d'un tableau quand s'en détachent la blancheur opaline d'un ongle, la courbure sensuelle d'une seule boucle dans la blonde chevelure d'une vénus ou d'une vierge, le regard martial et décidé d'un guerrier dont le visage par ailleurs est grotesque ou hideux, la ligne bleutée d'un horizon vallonné.

John marche donc, attentif et scrutateur, au milieu des gens et des couleurs, zigzaguant de gauche à droite, cherchant la perle rare, celle qui le fera à coup sûr revenir. Par bonne conscience, dont il n'arrive pas encore à se débarrasser, car en dilettante il se croit illégitime à assumer même intérieurement certains goûts, il prend quelques instants, qui lui font pousser des soupirs muets et impatients, pour regarder ces œuvres majestueuses et imposantes, devant lesquelles des grappes de touristes dont les yeux ont été remplacés par des téléphones, se forment, encerclant un guide qui récite d'une voix monocorde un éloge plat. Mais non, vraiment, en y mettant pourtant tout son cœur, en faisant tous les efforts dont il est capable, John n'aime ni le Tintoret ni Véronèse. Tout le monde peut bien s'ébahir et se pâmer d'admiration devant _Le Miracle de l'Esclave_ ou _Le Repas chez Lévi_ , John lui, n'éprouve rien et dans sa tête, la petite voix espiègle de Mary le rabroue « Quand même John… » mais il sait qu'elle se réjouit de son esprit de rébellion et d'indépendance.

Ragaillardi, il pénètre dans la salle suivante et immédiatement il le voit. Ce n'est pas un tableau, c'est un peintre. Assis sur un petit siège pliable dont la toile rouge se bombe par en dessous sous le poids des fesses, il courbe le dos sur un grand calepin à dessin au bord spiralé duquel s'accrochent de longs doigts pâles. L'homme est positionné de trois quarts et John, là où il est, planté à l'entrée de la salle, peut deviner et son profil et ce qu'il dessine. Les genoux croisés sont un support malhabile pour que s'y équilibre convenablement la tranche inférieure du calepin et par un effet de friction imprévu, le papier se plisse, ce qui semble agacer l'homme qui d'une paume automatique lisse la feuille entre chaque coup de crayon. Il utilise un crayon assez simple, en graphite, et ses traits sont noirs, il travaille la forme avant de travailler la couleur. Le poignet virevolte avec économie, ce ne sont que des esquisses qui tapissent la feuille, brouillons répétitifs d'un même motif que John ne comprend pas, et la carnation pâle de la main, salie par la poussière du crayon, et de la jointure fine et souple, se prolonge sur des avant-bras que laissent découverts les manches retroussées d'une chemise blanche. Au col de la chemise réapparaît cette pâleur, violemment contrastée par une chevelure d'un noir corbeau qui a le pouvoir d'aspirer à elle toute la lumière de la salle, comme si dans ce miroir opaque tout se réverbérait. Toute affaire cessante, cet homme devrait peindre ses propres cheveux, tant ils représentent un défi pour la figuration de la lumière et les effets qui l'accompagnent. Le front s'orne de rides de concentration, les sourcils à la teinte plus claire que la chevelure sont froncés, le rideau des paupières, baissé, ne permet pas à John de voir la couleur des yeux. Dans ce visage où se lit un travail intense, combiné à une frustration légère, se dressent telles deux crêtes improbables dans une vallée, une pommette saillante et un arc de cupidon anguleux, qui, comme les cheveux, ont la vertu d'attirer la lumière. Reliefs minimes, augmentés par les rayons qui s'y brisent et ce faisant les enrobent. Tout est affaire de lumière chez cet homme, et quand John se recule, il réalise qu'il n'est nulle question de couleur. Tout est soit noir soit blanc, de la peau à la chemise, des cheveux au pantalon. Seule la toile du siège met dans la scène une pointe d'incarnat.

Serait-ce la plus belle chose que John ait vue depuis qu'il est entré ? Il n'irait pas jusqu'à le dire mais ça l'amuse de le penser. Il s'avance alors et lève les yeux. Sur le mur, en face du peintre, se tient _Le Jeune Malade_ de Lorenzo Lotto. Sans concordance absolue, car le jeune homme dans le tableau a un visage plus allongé, il semble malgré tout à John que le modèle est descendu de la toile pour venir s'asseoir devant elle. Processus infini d'imitation qui a commencé il y a des siècles par l'initiative créatrice de Lotto et qui se poursuit sous les yeux de John. « Vous devriez essayer l'autoportrait, ce serait plus simple » se propose de dire John mais il n'en fait rien et pose un quart de fesse sur le bord d'un banc, derrière le peintre. Dans toutes les salles ou presque, il y a ainsi des bancs où s'affalent des touristes fatigués, qui ont des vies si trépidantes qu'elles exigent d'eux que leur messagerie soit régulièrement consultée. Chacun regarde un écran bleuté où s'affichent des messages insignifiants, personne ne voit le petit miracle que John observe. C'est finalement très bien comme ça, John apprécie assez l'idée d'être le seul à percevoir de la beauté là où les autres ne voient rien.

Dans cette proximité autorisée, John ose regarder avec plus d'attention ce que l'homme dessine. Ce n'est pas un amateur, John en est sûr, les coups de crayon assurés et la technique maîtrisée le confirment, et sur la feuille blanche se répète en plusieurs exemplaires et sous différents formats, la copie d'un unique détail du tableau en face d'eux : les plis que fait la nappe en tombant de la table. Les yeux de John vont et viennent, du modèle sur le mur à l'imitation dans le calepin. Peu à peu apparaissent à John d'infimes différences. Sont-ce des échecs, des essais ou des réussites que cette cassure plus prononcée, cette longueur du trait, cette incurvation plus profonde ? Et puis, tout aussi lentement, s'impose à John l'idée, et il ne sait d'où elle vient, que ces deux grands plis qui en encadrent un plus petit, sont d'une obscénité folle. Sans qu'il ne puisse dire de quoi ces plis sont la métaphore, il y voit l'expression d'une chair ouverte et lancinante.

Se sentant inconvenant soudain, il se penche et demande : « ça ne vous dérange pas ? » en tentant l'anglais, car après tout il ne connaît pas la nationalité du peintre qui, au bout de quelques longues secondes, répond, en anglais lui aussi, un anglais parfait, celui des quartiers les plus bourgeois de Londres : « de quoi ? ». Il n'a pas tourné la tête et son ton est à la limite de l'impolitesse, pourtant John insiste et s'excuse : « que je vous regarde… »

Alors l'homme se retourne et John a l'impression d'être frappé au visage, ses yeux sont du même mélange tranché et fondu que le sont la nappe et l'étole qui la double sur le tableau : superposition d'un vert chaud et épais et d'un bleu plus froid et brillant. Comment la nature a-t-elle pu dans le même iris marier ces deux couleurs, si proches dans le spectre chromatique et dont l'une est une dérivée bâtarde de l'autre ?

« Non, cela ne me dérange pas. Si je ne voulais pas qu'on me regarde dessiner, j'irais le faire ailleurs que dans un lieu public.

\- Alors je peux continuer ? A vous regarder, je veux dire » Est-ce la demande d'une faveur ? Pour ne pas dire qu'il s'agit d'une prière…

« Faîtes comme bon vous semble »

Puis l'homme reprend son travail, avec application et concentration, sans se soucier de John, qui soulagé bien qu'encore un peu gêné, s'installe plus confortablement sur son banc, croise les jambes et du bout des cils, en se donnant l'air de ne pas y toucher, et pourtant il n'y a rien dernièrement qu'il n'ait déjà regardé avec autant d'envie, observe et suit la main qui s'agite, le crayon qui noircit la feuille, les plis qui se creusent et renouvellent cette indécence implicite et troublante.

Les minutes s'égrainent, les voisins de banc de John finissent pas se lever pour continuer leur visite, remplacés rapidement par d'autres et, dans cet échange incessant des places, John en profite pour prendre une position plus adéquate, un peu décalée, à la droite du peintre, ce qui lui permet une vue directe sur le calepin. John aime la peinture, il n'en fait pas mystère et partout où il se rend, il écume les musées, a écumé les musées en compagnie de Mary qui partageait le même goût, mais il y a une chose qu'il n'a jamais vue, c'est un artiste en plein travail. Ce ne sont pas les quelques peintres du dimanche qui plantent leur chevalet dans les allées de Regent's Park aux premiers jours du printemps qui pourraient assouvir sa curiosité. L'homme qui se tient devant lui, en revanche, est un véritable artiste, un de ceux dont John ne pourra jamais se payer une œuvre. Alors il savoure. Il savoure les mouvements vifs de la main, la crispation des doigts, le pouce qui parfois se désolidarise pour estomper ou étirer un trait. Il savoure la vision des muscles de l'avant-bras qui se contractent, ondulations furtives sous la peau pâle, l'inclinaison du dos, omoplates et vertèbres, modelés mobiles qui estampent le tissu fin de la chemise, la nuque sévère où se laissent voir, car John est près, il ne devrait pas être aussi près, des mèches patinées que frisotte une sueur délicate. Il savoure aussi les bruits, le chuintement du crayon sur le grammage du papier et, comme le peintre répète le même motif, le chuintement lui-même se fait répétition, mélodie rythmique et caressante, si John ferme les yeux, rien qu'à l'écoute de cette rumeur brossée, sa peau se recouvre de picotements subtils et ses nerfs s'avivent. Bien sûr et surtout, et c'est ce qui donne au phénomène toute sa valeur, John savoure l'ébauchement de chaque dessin, variation sur un même thème, celui de ces trois plis qui, en face de lui, sur la toile de Lotto, se teintent d'une profondeur et d'un sens que par écho leur confèrent leurs reproductions sur le calepin. Inlassablement, aux quatre coins de la feuille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit remplie, le peintre dessine et redessine ces trois plis, formulations égales et pourtant singulières d'une même obsession. Dans les traits noirs et acérés pour certains, plus gris pour d'autres car le pouce étiré brouille et étale la trace du crayon, se profile et se ramasse la sensation d'une autre texture que celle du tissu représenté. Sur le tableau de Lotto, les trois plis sont sans ambigüité, froncements naturels d'une nappe en lin épais qui tombe et se casse selon le bord d'une table. Sous la main du peintre et sous les yeux de John, détachés de leur contexte, toute couleur proscrite, le petit pli, timide et souligné par l'ombre de ses contours, et les deux plus grands, asymétriques, qui l'emprisonnent et le soutiennent, se composent d'une autre matière, indistincte. Débarrassés de la verte densité veloutée et apaisante de leurs modèles, ils pointent et craquent, secs. Dévêtus de la fibre rassurante, dénudés, ils s'ossifient sans se briser : fracture ouverte qui, après le déchirement chaotique de la chair, donne à voir la tête du tibia, obscène et provocante, que l'on ne voudrait pas voir. Sous le vêtement, on ignore l'armature, sa fragile et douloureuse nécessité suscite le vertige. Dans le brouhaha feutré de la salle du musée s'avance le souvenir d'autres bruits et d'autres images, corps misérables et malades, cris plaintifs et sanglotant, objets sans nom et dont il oublie rapidement les visages, que John dans sa pratique quotidienne s'échine à soulager. Dans les couloirs des urgences hospitalières, l'esthétique est un vain mot et John n'a jamais suspendu ses gestes devant la beauté d'une plaie, à peine peut-être s'est-il parfois interrogé sur l'étrangeté de certaines et la bizarrerie de leurs causes pour en rire et s'en étonner plus tard dans un indispensable effort de mise à distance. L'alliage insolite, comme une superposition aux bords tremblants, des trois plis, durs et incisifs, et de l'exercice sanglant du médecin, actes techniques qui ne recherchent que l'efficacité et ne s'embellissent pas, crée en John un sillon, déchirure lente dont l'effectuation itérative, que rejoue aussi longtemps qu'elle se répète l'apparition des trois plis, amène le délice.

Que les figures ainsi se répercutent en lui ne signifie pas qu'il comprenne l'intention qui motive leur création. Son ignorance soudaine, découverte, remodèle son attention et crispe son front. C'est à une quête qu'il assiste mais dont l'objet lui échappe. Ce que recherche le peintre dans cette itération, John ne le comprend pas, d'en être le spectateur unique et privilégié lui suffit. Dans le spectacle de cette étude qui pourrait se poursuivre indéfiniment, et John souhaiterait qu'elle ne se finisse pas, raffinée et précise, il s'oublie et se balance. Emporté par les gestes du peintre, caressé par le frottement sensuel du crayon, bercé par la chanson de la mine en graphite qui danse sur la feuille, captivé par la naissance et la réalisation des croquis, John est séduit et se laisse aller.

Mais le charme soudainement est rompu car l'homme abruptement referme son calepin, et John en cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, comme si par un claquement de doigts, il venait d'être sorti d'un état d'hypnose. Le peintre se lève, le petit siège rouge couine et pleure la perte des fesses. L'homme vivement s'approche de la toile de Lotto, il regarde durement son alter ego peint sur la toile, le tenant semble-t-il pour responsable de son sentiment de faillite, puis se penche et inspecte les trois plis, qui dans leur invariabilité lui résistent. John ne serait pas étonné de voir le peintre sortir de sa poche une loupe pour percer à jour ce qui fait le secret et la réussite de ces trois plis. Dans la masse indisciplinée de la chevelure brune, les deux mains, sales, valsent, mouvement brusque et machinal d'agacement.

« Ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas du tout… » murmure l'homme en se retournant et son regard accroche celui de John.

« Vous êtes encore là ? »

John rougit, déplie ses jambes mais ne se lève pas.

« Vous avez dit que cela ne vous dérangeait pas.

\- Ah oui ? Je ne me rappelle plus. »

L'homme s'approche, pose son calepin refermé sur le petit siège, range ses crayons dans une sacoche qui traînait à ses pieds. Au grand désarroi de John, le calepin va rejoindre les crayons alors, avant de le voir disparaître, pour toujours pense-t-il et cette idée soudain est insupportable, il ose :

« C'est très beau ce que vous faîtes. »

Le calepin s'immobilise, frontière de la besace non franchie.

« Ah bon ? Vous trouvez ?

\- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez mais c'est fascinant. Votre travail, tous ces dessins, c'est assez obscur pour moi mais réellement je trouve cela très beau. »

L'homme hausse un sourcil, esquisse un sourire incrédule.

Le calepin est ouvert à la dernière page, John a dû sans le savoir utiliser les bons mots, le peintre vient s'asseoir à côté de lui après avoir d'un regard noir qui impressionne John, fait fuir le touriste dont il prend la place.

En silence, les pages sont feuilletées et les dessins défilent, identiques et multiples. Sur certains, le peintre passe son pouce, John voudrait faire de même, arrêté par l'impudeur supposée de ce geste.

« Vous vous y connaissez ? demande le peintre.

\- Un peu… Que cherchez-vous ? »

Sur une page froissée, le peintre caresse un dessin plus large et plus noir.

« La matière… » répond-il songeur. Lentement, il incline le calepin vers John et, tentateur, invite :

« Touchez… »

John pince les lèvres, hésite, main suspendue au dessus de la feuille puis pose un index timide. Sous sa peau, le gras du crayon, la déformation infinitésimale du papier, les creux et les bosses, la charnalité du tracé sombre. Il inspire et ferme les yeux.

« C'est plat, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, non, je ne dirais pas ça »

Confusément, John retire sa main.

« Si si, c'est plat. »

La couverture du calepin est furieusement claquée, ôtant à John l'opportunité de voir et de caresser encore.

« Si je puis me permettre, je ne suis pas d'accord… »

L'homme le regarde en penchant la tête, lui sourit :

« Vous êtes tenace.

\- Assez. Surtout quand il s'agit d'art… John Watson, dit John, avec un sourire heureux et irraisonnablement fier.

\- Sherlock Holmes » répond le peintre en serrant la main tendue vers lui.

Dans la main gauche de John, la main qui a tenu le crayon. Contre sa paume, la poussière du graphite. Il n'est pas question qu'il laisse partir cette main.

« Je vous offre un verre et vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous êtes mécontent de votre travail et je vous explique pourquoi il me plaît ?

\- Je suis mécontent de celui-ci, pas de tous.

\- Plus d'un verre alors ? »

Sherlock rit en récupérant sa main, l'iris bleu et vert s'anime d'une lueur d'amusement et d'intérêt. John intérieurement frémit, il n'est jamais opposé à ce genre de rencontres, même si elles sont sans lendemain. Et dans l'instant, la conversation à venir contient tout autant de promesses que tout le reste.

« On va aller en face, de l'autre côté du pont, propose Sherlock en rangeant son matériel sous le regard satisfait de John.

\- Je vous suis. »


	2. Au pied du palais

Venise avant d'être une fête est d'abord un théâtre.

C'est avec cette conscience très nette à l'esprit que Sherlock, en balançant ses hanches, descend les marches en marbre usé du palazzo dont il a déjà oublié le nom. En feignant l'oubli, il met court la plupart du temps aux conversations qui l'importunent : « je ne me rappelle plus… ». Il sait qu'au dessus de lui la façade bancale, car tout ici ne tient que par des piliers enfoncés dans la vase, s'orne de mosaïques polychromes où certains carreaux manquants créent dans le mur des trous d'ombre : noblesse depuis longtemps disparue dont on devine les ors anciens aux vestiges qu'elle a laissés. Devant lui, de l'autre côté de la calle étroite et sombre où se jettent dans un sautillement désordonné les lumières qui scintillent aux fenêtres du palazzo qu'il quitte, se tient John Watson, épaules négligemment appuyées contre un mur au crépi sale ; certains sans doute ont pissé là, par bravade contre la beauté. Derrière lui, des croisées ouvertes que surmontent des ogives sculptées, émergent les accords d'une musique qui se veut élégante et que lui dirait n'entendre que dans les ascenseurs. La vulgarité est la chose la mieux partagée du monde et elle est souvent là où on ne l'attend pas.

Au milieu des marches, il s'arrête et lève les yeux. Tout autour de lui n'est qu'artifice, même le ciel qui s'est découvert dans l'après-midi. Entre les deux lignes brisées que fabriquent les bords opposés des toits, décrochages architecturaux volontaires ou causés par les glissements de terrain qui font doucement vaciller la cité lacustre, entraînant avec eux en un mouvement long et hasardeux tel ou tel bâtiment, la géologie ayant pour elle la puissance implacable du temps, s'écoule une voûte d'un noir compact. Dans ce drap tendu comme un chapiteau que tailladent les corniches, lames émoussées sur lesquelles s'avancent les tuiles rondes et rousses, s'accrochent des spots lumineux, timides et lointains, déjà morts dans le vide qui nous en sépare. Les naines géantes, dans leur incandescence froide, sont des diamants de pacotille, strass grossiers disséminés sans raison, amas galactiques et comploteurs, soleils solitaires dans de vastes espaces vierges. Le ciel a été trop peint, il est barbouillé. Plus bas, à l'angle du mur où l'attend John, sur une borne replète à la tête convexe, repose une bouteille de bière, à moitié vide, abandonnée. A la surface du verre dépoli et brun, dans le liquide blond dont le niveau oblique indique l'équilibre instable du récipient, se réverbèrent en de petits lacs laiteux et flous les rayons que projettent dans la rue les lustres en cristal, pendus aux plafonds recouverts de fresques fanées du palais. Son regard remonte, suit les aspérités de l'enduit plâtré à la truelle et où se lisent, confondues, des inscriptions injurieuses à l'égard des forces de l'ordre et des immigrés, puis rencontre celui, rieur, de John.

Si Sherlock s'est arrêté c'est pour, au centre de cette facticité qui lui convient, ajuster son corps et son regard et permettre ainsi à John, dans ce temps voulu de latence, de s'accorder à lui. Il se fait spectacle. Mais ce n'est pas seulement sa silhouette, vêtue de noir, ni son cou blanc que rehausse un foulard marine, ni ses jambes longues et étroites, ni ses reins qu'il cambre un peu, qui sont spectacle, ce sont aussi ses yeux, tour à tour acteurs et metteurs en scène, faisceau directeur et scrutateur qui indique ce qu'il faut voir. Ce mouvement lent qu'il a forcé, du firmament à la bouteille penchée, John l'a fait avec lui, le regardant regarder puis regardant ce qu'il regardait. Une danse immobile où il est celui qui mène et l'autre, en face de lui, se laisse mener, à moitié amusé, à moitié conquis.

Ils se sourient. Au centre de cette mise en scène à laquelle ils participent, Sherlock s'incline et d'une main balaie l'air devant lui. Il salue et John éclate de rire. Ce rire, modulations chaudes et graves, rebondit en de multiples ricochets souples sur les pavés et, en une ultime onde circulaire, atteint le pelvis de Sherlock. Cet homme lui plaît, il ne va pas s'en cacher.

« Tu vas coucher avec lui ? » a demandé plus tôt Irène en s'accoudant au balcon qui surplombait le Rialto.

Sur le vernis clapotant du canal, membrane visqueuse que produit le mélange des huiles de moteur et une vase particulaire et stagnante, planaient et se croisaient, en un ballet codifié, des embarcations aux tailles inégales : motoscafi snobs et racés dont les passagers s'exposaient, hautains, gondoles habituelles dont les gondoliers rayés étaient des insectes monstrueux et manchots qui plantaient dans l'eau leur unique bras immense, vaporetti poussifs, bus maritimes à toits plats, barques populaires et motorisées où fleurissaient des loupiotes variées.

Sherlock s'est retourné, calant ses reins contre la balustrade travaillée du balcon, alternance de piliers ronds et fins.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es ma galeriste préférée. Pour ton maniement expert de la périphrase…

\- N'est-ce pas ? Tout le contraire de ton frère dont le balai dans le cul l'oblige aux pires circonvolutions. Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu : tu vas coucher avec lui ?

\- Si Mycroft t'entendait, il te répondrait qu'il a juste une pratique raffinée et exigeante du sexe.

\- Je sais, j'ai couché avec lui à la dernière biennale de Berlin. Je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyée de ma vie !

\- A la biennale ou dans le lit de mon frère ?

\- Les deux. »

Ils ont ri, contents d'être méchants. Mycroft est malgré tout un être d'une grande douceur, un peu maladroit et qui ne sait pas séduire. Son innocence dans les relations, relent d'un autre siècle et d'une aristocratie défunte, frôle parfois la naïveté mais passe souvent pour de la froideur, avantage certain et qu'il ne fait pas l'erreur de corriger : il a dans le milieu très fermé des marchands d'art la réputation d'un tueur. C'est grâce à lui, rapace impitoyable pour ses concurrents, mère-poule pour ses protégés, et à la ténacité d'Irène que Sherlock a pu se faire un nom dans le milieu.

Irène a saisi le goulot de la bouteille de champagne qu'elle avait posée sur le rebord du balcon et a resservi Sherlock. Les petites bulles, infinies et délicates ont crépité à la surface en une mousse fine. Sherlock a tendu sa flûte devant lui pour voir en son centre la colonne mouvante qu'elles formaient.

« Moriarty est un peintre médiocre mais au moins il sait recevoir, a-t-il dit avant de mener ses lèvres au bord du cristal.

\- Ça n'est pas si mauvais…

\- Le champagne ? Non ! Il est même très bon !

\- Ce que fait Jim. »

Sherlock a haussé un sourcil incrédule, à la limite de l'effarement devant la bienveillance de son amie.

« D'accord, d'accord, s'est rendue Irène. Il est très surfait mais ses dernières toiles vont se vendre très cher. Il est plus facile à comprendre que toi.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en moque d'être compris.

\- On s'en doutait. »

Sur l'épaule d'Irène, opaline osseuse où miroitait un éclat translucide, Sherlock, du bout des doigts, a remonté la bretelle qui avait glissé. Tout le long du dos, une dentelle en organza noir soulignait la courbe des vertèbres. L'entrelacs sombre, bouquet étalé de roses fictives et de feuilles ciselées, dévoilait et dérobait la peau nue et blanche. Sur les arabesques végétales et ouvragées, Sherlock a posé sa main puis, de son seul index, a décliné une ligne imaginaire. Sous les crêtes de ses empreintes, récepteurs minuscules des différentes textures, le tissu un peu rêche a crissé, sable aride, la peau est restée muette, suave et veloutée, herbe folle et courte qui ne ploie pas. Irène est la seule femme, à part sa propre mère, que Sherlock aime toucher. Sans qu'il ne soit question de désir, il aime la voir se vêtir, se dévêtir.

Dans le dressing de l'appartement londonien de son amie, il s'invite souvent, quelques heures avant une soirée ou un vernissage dont il a connaissance, le métier d'Irène n'étant que représentation, et il assiste, en spectateur privilégié, à une séance d'essayage. Dans un fauteuil de velours vert et aux accoudoirs patinés, il s'installe, jambes allongées devant lui ou genoux serrés contre la poitrine. Au milieu de ce boudoir, la jeune femme déambule sous ses yeux, presque nue, familière. Ils entretiennent alors une conversation sans intérêt, faite de moqueries ou d'enthousiasmes exagérés et feints, fond sonore nécessaire à l'installation intime et ténue qu'ils produisent, parement volatile de leur proximité. Leur attention habilement détournée, mensongèrement occupée par leurs babillements, se tisse et s'épand, filet souple dans lequel tombent les gestes d'Irène, économes et futiles, les yeux de Sherlock, désinvoltes et épieurs.

Quand Sherlock est là, Irène est plus longue à choisir quel vêtement elle portera et, devant le grand miroir où ils se reflètent tous deux, lui statique, elle mobile, elle s'habille et se déshabille. Il n'est pas là pour l'aider à choisir, à peine a-t-il un haussement de sourcils ou une moue dédaigneuse pour signifier son jugement sur telle ou telle tenue et elle finit toujours par se décider seule, sur un coup de tête. En attendant ce moment où son choix s'arrête, imprévisible, Irène multiplie les registres, brouillant les genres, robes échancrées ou costumes masculins, mélange les matières, soies moirées ou cotons austères, secoue et plisse les étoffes, claquement d'une veste qui fouette l'air ou froissement d'une chemise dont elle remonte les manches sur ses bras.

Ce que recherche Sherlock, ce n'est pas la vision entière du corps d'Irène, liane maigre et crémeuse que perturbent vaguement des formes féminines, Irène n'a pas pour elle l'abondance d'autres corps, généreux et pleins, elle est sèche. Pour ce corps il n'éprouve rien, ni envie ni jalousie. Ce que recherche Sherlock et qui aimante son regard, c'est la démarcation d'un satin sur l'intérieur d'une cuisse, une rotule qui se tord sous l'ourlet d'une jupe, le frôlement d'un col à la naissance des cheveux. Son émoi est pur et scopique. Tout en lui est regard, même sa peau, percée de mille yeux aveugles, tournés vers l'extérieur, conjonctive captatrice. C'est un processus sans lascivité, il est essentiel qu'Irène n'accentue ni ne ralentisse ses gestes, faisant comme si elle était seule, et Sherlock guette, avide sans le montrer, ce moment rare où le glissement du tissu sur l'épiderme, mouvement bref et rapide, sans intention, l'ombre d'un mouvement, met sur tout son être un voile resserré, qui le contient entièrement. L'instant arrive par mégarde et Sherlock se doit d'être vigilant, mais pas trop, sensitivement disponible et conscience trouble, selon une discipline qu'il s'impose, pour que survienne cette perception, fil invisible qui relie ses nerfs au mariage furtif du textile et d'une peau qui n'est pas la sienne. Il est alors, complètement, fugacement, la manchette qui enveloppe un poignet, le décolleté qui baille, inadapté sur une clavicule saillante, l'étole que ne retient pas la pliure d'un coude, nu. Il ressent et engramme, passivement, la découpe parfaite des deux membranes et leur caresse mutuelle, l'une vivante, l'autre tissée.

Il ne s'agit jamais de toucher et de prendre et Irène aurait-elle la maladresse de faire glisser intentionnellement un bas sur sa cuisse pour évoquer une quelconque sensualité, le charme en serait rompu car ces effleurements furtifs dont le corps d'Irène est le support sont les pourvoyeurs d'images qui, pour être fantasmatiquement efficaces, doivent rester floues. De ces fantasmes où le plaisir, toujours en suspens, ne se trouve que dans la répétition et la brièveté, Sherlock, aussi, voudrait s'inspirer. Mais ces images sont troubles, lointaines, inatteignables et, une fois seulement, Irène a proposé de poser, ce que Sherlock a refusé. Convoquant pour lui seul, enfermé dans son atelier, ces réminiscences émotives et impalpables, il a tenté de faire quelque chose, en vain. Quand il n'est pas en situation, les images sont éteintes, mortes, il ne peut rien faire. Cette impuissance l'irrite, il voudrait se vaincre.

« Alors cet homme, tu vas coucher avec lui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te plaît tant chez lui ? » a demandé Irène, frissonnante, après que l'index a fini sa course paresseuse au creux de ses reins.

Sherlock a fait face au Rialto, comme elle. Derrière eux bruissaient des discussions insipides. La voix de Moriarty, satisfait au centre de sa cour, cinglait à ses oreilles.

« Il est veuf, médecin et, d'après ce qu'il dit, amateur d'art… Ce qui me plaît chez lui ? Je ne sais pas… une intuition… Dans les croquis que j'ai fait cette après-midi et que moi, je trouve plats, il a vu des choses… des choses qui lui rappellent son métier… une urgence, une précision… il n'a pas été très clair et il est timide aussi, pas très sûr de lui… Il n'aime pas l'art contemporain, c'est un classique, pas très connaisseur dans le fond, un peu réactionnaire mais je ne sais pas… son regard a quelque chose de fascinant, comme s'il voyait sans savoir. Une certaine naïveté sans doute… Et il est pas mal ! »

Sherlock a souri. Il trouve habituellement la blondeur fade mais celle-ci est chaude. Les mains qui bougeaient devant lui plus tôt dans la journée, sont recouvertes d'un duvet cendré, musclées, tendons visibles, expertes sans doute dans l'art de manipuler les corps. Elles avaient été peu expressives, abonnées aux gestes techniques, et John s'était contenté de les poser à plat à sur la table, encerclant la base de son verre. Quand John avait voulu expliquer ce que lui évoquaient les dessins de Sherlock, s'embrouillant un peu dans ses mots, par crainte apparemment que son interprétation fût décalée, la paume s'était décollée du plateau froid et le majeur, pas l'index, le majeur avait sinué entre leurs verres. La délicatesse involontaire du geste, couplée à la solidité et à la compacité de la main, avait charmé Sherlock. Il avait écouté, flatté, les compliments confus mais où pointait une détermination à dire, intrigué davantage par la concomitance déroutante de la poigne qu'il anticipait ferme et de la finesse du geste.

« Vous êtes chirurgien ? avait interrompu Sherlock.

\- Non. Urgentiste.

\- Ah ! Dommage… J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que cela fait de mettre ses mains entièrement dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre… »

John avait relevé la tête, sourire pincé et désappointé. Mais son œil, eau marine et sombre, avait brillé.

« Je vois des choses terribles aussi. Si vous saviez ce que l'homme est capable de faire à ses semblables !

\- La violence ne m'intéresse pas. Ce sont ses effets sur la matière qui m'intéressent.

\- C'est de ça dont je parle. Je suis médecin, pas policier. »

John s'était adossé à sa chaise, carrant ses épaules, content de posséder un savoir dont la poésie brutale lui avait toujours échappé.

Sherlock avait souri, franchement, conscient de mettre dans ce sourire toute la séduction joueuse dont il était capable. En face de lui, la pomme d'Adam de John avait eu un hoquet, approbatrice.

Autour d'eux, sur le Campo Santo Stefano, l'après-midi prenait fin, les familles, vaincues, laissant, aux terrasses des cafés, leur place à des groupes plus joyeux et plus festifs. Les cocktails, compliqués et onéreux avaient remplacé les orangeades et les sodas. Au-dessus d'eux, le parasol, vaste et rectangulaire, avait été refermé par le serveur, à l'aide d'une petite manivelle qui grinçait dans son logement et ils avaient compris, au regard insistant du serveur qui prenait son temps dans sa manœuvre, que, s'ils ne passaient pas une nouvelle commande, ils pouvaient partir. Sherlock avait soupiré, la vénalité de ce monde l'amuse ou l'indiffère souvent, parfois elle l'agace.

« Vous êtes disponible un peu plus tard dans la soirée, disons après 22 heures ?

\- Je suis seul ici. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis obligé de vous laisser là maintenant. Je suis invité à une sauterie que j'aurais préféré éviter mais à laquelle je dois me rendre absolument. J'ai donné ma parole à une amie et mon absence pourrait être mal interprétée.

\- Dans quel sens ?

\- Comme de la lâcheté. Le peintre qui s'expose est considéré et s'affiche notoirement comme mon opposant. Je ne veux pas lui donner la satisfaction de croire que je fuis.

\- De la lâcheté ? Je ne m'imaginais pas que le milieu de l'art soit aussi cruel.

\- Il l'est. Très. Quand j'ai commencé à peindre, je peignais contre lui. Maintenant c'est lui qui peint contre moi. Il n'a rien à dire. Un jour, je l'écraserai et il tombera dans l'oubli.

\- Au contraire de vous ?

\- Au contraire de moi. »

Ces confidences sur le milieu et ses guerres intestines, l'agressivité dont Sherlock n'avait eu pas honte, son arrogance même, avaient positivement fasciné John. La fascination était réciproque. Les deux mains blondes, à l'entente de cette diatribe offensive, avaient agrippé le bord de la table, crispation tonique, poing archaïque qui n'osait plus se brandir clairement. Sherlock avait dû détacher son regard de ces mains, confus soudain, et John, il en était sûr, avait perçu sa confusion, puis il avait indiqué où et quand l'attendre un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

« Séduisant, ignorant et fasciné par ce que tu fais… Tu as des proies faciles, Sherlock ! a raillé Irène en finissant son verre.

\- Je m'amuse Irène, je m'amuse…

\- Tu me raconteras ?

\- Dans les moindres détails ! »

Et il a baisé la joue de son amie, considérant qu'il avait suffisamment fait acte de présence. L'homme blond qui l'attendait dehors était sensiblement plus intéressant que tous les mondains qu'il côtoyait. Moriarty et lui s'étaient évités toute la soirée, l'un pérorant sans fin sur la difficulté de son art en un discours fat, l'autre pondant en quelques mots une critique acerbe devant une toile dont la laideur évidente l'avait laissé interdit.

Au milieu des marches, il reprend sa descente, une fois que John a fini de rire, traverse la rue, s'avance, pose une main sur le mur, à hauteur de la tête blonde. John n'a pas cessé de sourire, concentré sur cette approche dont Sherlock exagère la félinité.

« T'es un vrai cabotin, juge John en se redressant.

\- Ça te plaît ? »

(Permettez ici à l'auteure de faire un léger aparté. L'auteure est française et écrit dans sa langue maternelle, les deux personnages sont anglais, le tutoiement et le vouvoiement sont pour eux des principes inopérants. La différence de registres, de poli et respectueux à plus familier se traduit spontanément en français par le passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Il n'en est rien en anglais. Il existe sans doute en langue anglaise des locutions pour traduire le niveau de familiarité mais l'auteure les ignore et choisit donc la facilité. Cet écart entre les deux langues grève un peu le propos et entame, seulement légèrement, l'auteure le souhaite, la vraisemblance du récit.)

« Salement. On fait quoi ?

\- On bouge. Je vais te montrer la vraie Venise, celle que j'aime.

\- Cela sous-entendrait-il que je suis incapable de découvrir seul la vraie Venise ?

\- John ! Tu es là depuis quand ? Deux jours ?

\- Ouaip !

\- Et moi, j'habite ici depuis trois mois. Je connais plus de choses de toi. Ça va de soi. »

Leur déplacement à venir est un projet, leur immobilité est une volition. Ils s'attardent. John lève une main, tripote nonchalamment le bas de la veste de Sherlock, au coin de la poche, suit de deux doigts négligents le galon, passementerie brodée où s'incrustent les boutons qu'il fait rouler entre pouce et index, lisse de sa paume le revers plat. Sherlock porte une très jolie veste, pièce unique offerte par un ami couturier d'Irène.

« T'es sapé quand même… Moi qui pensais que les artistes étaient plus… bohêmes ?

\- C'est un cadeau. Je ne vais pas cracher sur les cadeaux qu'on me fait. »

Ils s'installent, pas prêts à bouger dans l'immédiat. John aligne parfaitement son dos contre le mur, son corps faisant un angle au niveau des hanches, jambes tendues devant lui. Sherlock s'approche un peu plus, encercle le pont des jambes de John des siennes, tient le siège. Il aime ce moment particulier où rien n'est dit et pourtant tout s'annonce. Dans cette proximité qu'ils font durer, il s'imprègne de l'odeur de l'autre, mélange herbeux et grave d'une peau blonde et chaude et de vétiver. Cet homme a le bon goût de bien choisir son eau de toilette. Sur la mâchoire carrée s'échoue un grain phosphorescent, dont Sherlock, curieux, cherche l'origine en tournant vivement la tête. Au dernier étage du palais, à une fenêtre plus petite, logement de fonction des agents qui préservent et font vivre l'endroit, une main invisible manipule une lanterne magique, veilleuse pour enfants décorée d'étoiles et de lunes souriantes. Du pouce, Sherlock essuie le grain, sans effet, et rencontre la rugosité de la barbe qui date du matin.

« Tu brilles.

\- Au propre ou au figuré ?

\- Au propre.

\- C'est déjà ça. »

Sherlock prolonge son geste, épousant la courbe et cheminant tout le long de la mandibule. John, complaisant, lève le menton et accompagne la caresse en tournant la tête. De la main à la bouche, il n'y a qu'un pas dont il serait dommage de se priver alors, de la pince que forment son pouce et son index, il bloque mollement le visage de John. A la lisière de ses autres doigts affleure le tambourin d'un pouls tranquille, qui ne se hâte pas. Sous les pans de sa veste, deux mains accrochent sa taille, le tirant un peu plus vers l'avant. Il se penche, la posture que John, paresseux, ne tente pas de modifier en se redressant fait paraître ce dernier plus petit. Dans ce plongeon que va faire Sherlock, il y a toujours un pari. Les bouches sont toutes différentes, la nature ayant mis sur les visages des hommes tant de multiplicités, et leurs goûts encore plus. Celle-ci est assez fine, étirée, presque sans relief. Deux rides profondes, parenthèses closes, qui partent des ailes du nez, l'encadrent. Dans ces rides que le sourire creuse davantage, et John sourit, Sherlock voudrait glisser quelque chose qui lui appartient : un doigt ou sa langue. C'est la langue de John qui s'anime, impatiente et préparatrice, pour humecter ses lèvres. Cette langue, mutine et aguicheuse, qui laisse sur le pourtour de la bouche une trace humide, met dans le ventre de Sherlock une torsion, précieuse.

Il se penche un peu plus et maintient toujours le visage que l'ombre du mur et les lumières du palais décomposent et recomposent, dureté des tempes et du front, mollesse des joues, vagues noires des cils, plis délicieux des paupières inférieures. Dans un souffle, il demande :

« Oui ?

\- Oui » répond John en levant une main et il attrape la nuque de Sherlock. Dans le foulard, les doigts s'entortillent, cherchant la peau.

Avant le baiser, cette intimité anodine, éphémère, dont John ignore l'importance fantasmagorique pour Sherlock, que crée dans un espace restreint la rencontre hasardeuse des doigts fouilleurs, de sa propre peau tendue sur ses trapèzes, de la soie du foulard qui frotte et fuit, de ses cheveux, petites pousses de kératine qui fleurissent au bas de son scalp, chavire le peintre. Sa peau, organe géant et tentaculaire, devient une enveloppe que partout il sent. Une onde chimique, électrique, mordante, court sous son épiderme, faisant de ses nerfs des agents de transmission en panique. Il ne bande pas encore, ou à peine, mais c'est de ça exactement dont il voudrait jouir.

« Ah ! » fait-il en relevant la tête et en ployant les genoux.

« Quoi ? » demande John qui hésite entre l'inquiétude et l'excitation.

La main dans la nuque de Sherlock se tait. Il ressert sa prise sur le visage blond et, sous son autre main, les aspérités du mur l'écorchent. Au fond des yeux bleus, interrogatifs et qui le scrutent, durement il plonge.

« Tu as dit cette après-midi que mes dessins te faisaient penser à une peau qui se déchire ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? Ça t'inspire ? Tu as une idée soudain ?

\- Peut-être… Embrasse-moi. »

John s'exécute en exerçant une légère pression sur la nuque de Sherlock. Il pose ses lèvres puis en une succion très lente, très soignée, aspire la lèvre inférieure du peintre. La langue qui pointait toute à l'heure, s'invite, réservée mais déterminée. Sherlock ouvre la bouche, il est envahi. La main qui creusait sa nuque, et son être voudrait-il penser, se déplace, longe son épaule, s'arrime à son cou. Les doigts de John, habiles, tentent de défaire le nœud lâche du foulard. Sherlock, soudain, a peur d'être nu, exposé, mais John se contente de desserrer le nœud, comme on le ferait avec celui d'une cravate et, dans l'espace ainsi libéré, entre la soie et la peau, les doigts de John s'immiscent, caressent sa trachée, la soulignant, la dessinant. L'autre main de John, qui tenait sa taille, vient prendre la place laissée vide, à l'arrière de son cou et ceint son os occipital, les doigts se mêlant aux cheveux en un crissement imperceptible. Sherlock est saisi, piégé, il a lâché le visage de John et, de ses deux mains, coudes fléchis, il s'appuie contre le mur. Il imagine qu'il pourrait tomber. Sa boîte crânienne, que la prise de John soutient et exhausse, des images apparaissent ici : agneau pascal sacrifié, sabre ou sceptre brandis, sa boîte crânienne se fait réceptacle et support d'un frisson centripète, humide dans sa bouche où s'épanche le baiser, sec et fibreux sur son cou et son cuir chevelu où s'activent les mains de John, progressant en de petites bulle nacrées et bondissantes qui, s'extrayant des bords externes, s'agglutinent en son cortex, colonne ascendante.

Sherlock a déjà beaucoup embrassé et il a été aussi beaucoup embrassé. Certains de ces baisers étaient oubliables, vite oubliés, d'autres étaient mémorables, et ce qui avait suivi parfois l'était moins, d'autres étaient d'une sensualité torride, lui faisant très vite dégrafer une braguette et mettre ses mains dans un pantalon. Celui-ci est un rêve, il ferme les yeux.

«Eh Sherlock Holmes ! Quand est-ce que tu nous proposes quelque chose qui nous permette d'oublier l'insulte à la peinture qui est exposée ici ? »

Le ton est goguenard et la tenue de l'homme qui vient d'interpeller Sherlock du haut des marches, jure étonnamment et avec sa réputation et avec l'endroit. Son costume est commun, le gris perle est peut-être le signe d'un effort vestimentaire, la chemise est blanche, sans fioritures, la cravate, seule, dénote une certaine excentricité. Elle s'orne, en des teintes criardes, de motifs empruntés à des tableaux célèbres. Cette cravate, objet d'une pop culture qui brocarde et recycle les beautés anciennes, est, sur cet homme, une vraie provocation.

Sherlock rompt le baiser. John soupire, ses mains glissent et retiennent les revers de la veste. Ils se regardent, déçus tous les deux d'être ainsi dérangés. John hausse une épaule et pointe le menton, commande tacite à se débarrasser de l'importun.

Avec un sourire, Sherlock tourne lentement la tête et s'exclame de manière outrée :

« J'y travaille, Greg, j'y travaille ! »

Du perron, Greg avise John caché dans l'ombre de Sherlock et rougit.

« Alors appelle-moi quand tu auras fini… »

John et Sherlock se regardent, amusés par la gêne qu'ils provoquent.

« Ce que je fais là maintenant ou mon travail ? » demande Sherlock.

Greg écarquille les yeux, tousse, s'empourpre un peu plus puis éclate de rire.

« Sherlock Holmes, j'adore ton sens de la provocation ! Je viens te voir bientôt et on décide ensemble de ce que l'on peut faire, d'accord ? »

Sherlock acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et se retourne vers John dont l'unique sourcil levé est une demande implicite. Il pose un doigt sur l'arc blond, ébouriffe les petits poils puis les lisse. Apparaît alors une fine cicatrice, étroit bourrelet de chair blanche qui disparait sous la pulpe de son index. Il refait plusieurs fois le même geste et la cicatrice réapparait, disparait. John le laisse faire et demande :

« C'était qui ce type ?

\- C'est quoi cette cicatrice ?

\- Quand j'étais petit, je suis tombé… alors c'est qui ? »

Sherlock brosse le sourcil, la cicatrice se dissimule.

« Gregory Lestrade, français. Il s'occupe des expositions temporaires dans un musée à Paris. Il n'a pas une analyse très fine mais il a un goût très sûr. C'est un ami. »

Le jeu de cache-cache avec la cicatrice reprend.

« Tu as été exposé dans un musée à Paris ? T'es vraiment célèbre alors ?

\- Ça te dérange si je peins ta cicatrice ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? »

Sherlock se sépare du sourcil et de son imperfection cachée, se recule un peu et regarde le visage de John. Il y a chez cet homme quelque chose d'intrigant et il ne sait pas ce que c'est.

« Oui, John, je suis célèbre…

\- C'est bizarre, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de toi.

\- C'est normal, tes connaissances en peinture se sont arrêtées aux années 50.

\- C'est un peu insultant de dire ça.

\- Mais c'est vrai. »

La bouche de John se plisse et il tire un peu sur les revers de la veste.

« Dis-moi, monsieur le peintre de renommée internationale, tu ne devais pas me faire découvrir les secrets de Venise ?

\- Si… embrasse-moi encore. »


	3. Découvrir le monde

Préambule : Ce chapitre (et plus globalement cette fic) s'adresse à des lecteurs et lectrices qu'une certaine crudité de langage ne rebute pas.

Merci pour les reviews et je rappelle à ceux et celles qui lisent sans se signaler qu'un petit commentaire ne fait jamais de mal et qu'il est même le bienvenu.

Veuillez excuser la publication aléatoire …

* * *

La distance qui sépare le Rialto du Cannaregio est assez courte mais nous sommes à Venise et cette ville est un labyrinthe. Il est impossible de s'y déplacer en ligne droite et tout déplacement trouve en sa fin un empêchement : ruelle qui débouche sur une autre dont l'orientation vous éloigne de votre destination, traverse qui se meurt à angle droit sur un rio que n'enjambe aucun pont, vous mettant dans l'obligation un peu stupide de faire demi-tour. Apparaît alors, pour un peu que vous soyez facilement angoissé, une sensation diffuse d'oppression, l'impression que tout ici est fait pour que vous n'atteigniez pas votre but.

Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que ressent John en suivant Sherlock dans l'enchevêtrement vénitien. D'une part, car John ne sait pas réellement où le mène Sherlock et d'autre part, car c'est la déambulation qui vaut, avec ses tours et ses détours, mais sans hasard puisque Sherlock n'hésite pas bien que son allure soit lente. Dans cette errance qui n'est pas aléatoire, qui se déploie comme un jeu de pistes où l'important n'est pas d'aller d'un point A à un point B mais de passer par une multitude de points intermédiaires, les ruelles s'enchainent, toutes vides. Sherlock va, évoluant d'une calle à une autre, évitant les artères passantes dont ils entendent la rumeur et entraperçoivent la foule qui les peuple, rivière mugissante qui préfère accroitre son flux plutôt que se déverser à droite ou à gauche. Parfois Sherlock tire le bras de John qui, dans un virage, s'arrête, guette et écoute. « Les gens sont des moutons », tranche-t-il en empoignant le coude du médecin. Sherlock va mais n'indique rien, jamais il ne s'arrête pour pointer une façade, une fontaine ou une sculpture. Ce n'est pas à une promenade savante et didactique qu'il invite John mais à un abandon, un évanouissement au sein d'un réseau silencieux et prolifique dont John ne pourrait pas refaire le parcours seul. Cette succession de passages où ils ne croisent personne, mal éclairés car peu empruntés, engendre un doux vertige. La ville n'existe que pour eux deux, elle est un décor pour que s'effectue et s'amplifie leur rencontre. De rue en rue, bifurquant et naviguant, John se laisse guider, oubliant peu à peu d'où ils viennent. Sherlock est une vague, réfléchie et irrépressible qui le porte.

« Tu connais la ville comme ta poche, demande-t-il quand il comprend qu'il est définitivement perdu.

\- C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai naturellement tendance à dresser une carte mentale de l'endroit où je suis. »

Pour accentuer l'égarement consenti de John, il y a aussi que Sherlock n'est pas avare de son corps. Dans chaque rue où ils s'engagent, sur chaque quai étroit qu'ils suivent et que ponctuent des poteaux vermoulus auxquels s'accrochent des barques misérables, ils ne marchent pas droit. Sherlock le frôle, déviant son pas, puis s'éloigne, laissant entre eux la longueur d'un bras. Particule au trajet imprévisible, il glisse et tangue autour de John, s'enroulant et se déliant. Ses pieds, sur les pavés, tracent des volutes invisibles, ses jambes sont un compas souple, qui s'ouvre et se referme, dessinant des arcs dont le centre commun, en mouvement, est le corps de John. Déclinant ainsi des épicycles bâtards dont l'astre déférent ne sait pas où il va, ses cuisses, ses hanches, ses mains, ses épaules, se projettent, percutent leurs réciproques, se retirent. Autant leurs baisers initiés par Sherlock aux marches du palais, aux yeux de tous, étaient un acte de bravoure, autant cette indécision charmante et timide, toucher mais ne pas le dire, toucher et se reprendre, dans des lieux sans témoin, qui pousseraient d'autres à plus d'audace, a la grâce d'une implicite parade amoureuse. John a connu des rencontres plus franches et plus expéditives, où les prénoms des partenaires à peine échangés, les corps furieusement se faisaient jouir. Mais il est à Venise, il est seul et il a le temps, quelques jours tout au moins, alors à ce prologue qui devrait devancer et non pas suivre leur assentiment mutuel, John prend part. Grisé par cet intelligent manège de séduction, il assouplit sa marche et retarde son envie, accueille et reçoit, enlace une taille, effleure un fessier, caresse un dos.

John apprécie les hommes beaux et trouve dans ces échanges masculins une liberté que ne lui permettent pas ceux qu'il entretient avec les femmes. Acceptant très tôt pour lui-même ce qu'il est mais ne tenant pas à le proclamer sur touts les toits, surtout dans son milieu d'origine, classe moyenne qui se dit ouverte d'esprit tant que cela n'affecte pas l'un de ses membres, il n'a affiché que des relations avec des femmes, réservant ses aventures homosexuelles à des périodes de célibat fictif, à ses sorties nocturnes, à des rêveries qui s'incarnent puissamment le temps de rencontres fortuites, qui ne réclament pas d'engagement. Mary lui avait dit qu'il était lâche, il avait répondu qu'il aimait sa tranquillité. Elle était plus courageuse que lui puisqu'elle avait vécu avant lui une passion déchirante avec une collègue du Foreign Office, grande blonde au corps élancé que John avait immédiatement et honteusement jalousée dès qu'il avait vue à un repas du bureau. Après leur mariage, ils s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre et avaient conclu un arrangement dont ils ne parlaient pas mais qui leur convenait : fidélité limitée aux relations hétérosexuelles, liberté d'avoir des aventures gays pourvu qu'elles n'interférassent pas avec leur vie commune et n'impliquassent pas d'investissement affectif. Autrement dit, ils avaient le droit de coucher mais uniquement avec des partenaires du même genre.

Sherlock est un homme très beau et, à n'en pas douter, très talentueux. Il n'est pas le premier qui finira dans le lit de John, après la mort de Mary. Et le médecin saisit cette rencontre comme un cadeau, avec toute la disponibilité dont il est capable.

Dans le miroir ondulant et trouble du rio qu'ils longent, à peine assez large pour que s'y croisent deux gondoles avec toute la dextérité requise, John regarde leurs reflets. Sur l'autre bord, inexistant puisque les façades décrépies et verdâtres y plongent directement dans l'eau, se succèdent des pontons, un pour chaque demeure, marquant ainsi l'emplacement d'une entrée privative. Ces pontons sont des ersatz de pontons, paliers flottants plutôt, dont les planches disjointes qui les constituent et que soutiennent quatre pieux, doivent craquer sous le poids de plus d'une personne. Sur chacun d'eux clignote une lanterne. Certaines ont trouvé leur place naturelle, suspendues au dessus d'une porte, d'autres, par on ne sait quel détour d'un esprit peu pratique, sont attachées au bout d'un bâton qui penche dangereusement en direction de l'eau. Aux maisons dont elles sont censées signaler l'entrée, elles sont reliées par des fils électriques tendus mollement et leurs positions, trop basses, malavisées, ne leur permettent d'éclairer que l'eau. Venise a déjà brûlé, plusieurs fois, l'inconséquence des hommes ne varie pas. Les ronds lumineux sont fades et flasques, sans consistance et le fond du rio reste opaque, indifférent à la lumière qui ne le traverse pas. Entre ces halos mous circulent les reflets, tout aussi mous, de John et Sherlock. La flaccidité de leurs images, coulantes et fluides, allongées et déformées par le liquide, appelle par complémentarité une plus grande vigueur. Au-dessus d'un petit escalier dont les marches visqueuses disparaissent dans l'eau, John, d'un geste sûr et brusque, tire Sherlock à lui.

« Tu vas finir par me donner le tournis en dansant comme ça autour de moi », dit-il en coinçant la taille du peintre dans l'étau de son bras gauche.

Dans cette prise virile et décidée, Sherlock se campe, enroulant en miroir son bras autour des épaules de John. Du ventre aux cuisses, ils se touchent. John frissonne et hume l'odeur, salée et agaçante, qui déjà l'a étourdi plus tôt, lors de leurs baisers, au pied du palais. Cette odeur que ne recouvre aucun parfum artificiel, sollicite un autre sens, par contiguïté des organes sensibles, le nez et la bouche, et aussi parce que John aime sentir et goûter. Sous la veste brodée, sous la chemise noire, il y a une peau dont émanent ces effluves et qu'il soupçonne imberbe, ayant baisé toute à l'heure une mâchoire où ne se développe pas une grande pilosité. Sur cette peau odorante et lisse, il projette de passer une langue lente et râpeuse. Autour de son humérus gauche, la paume de Sherlock se referme, et les doigts de ce dernier, contractés, mus par la même volonté de ne pas briser l'étreinte, répondent aux siens qui harponnent un flanc. Leurs bras forment ainsi un ruban, dans la boucle duquel leurs corps sont piégés.

« J'ai envie de toi, murmure Sherlock qui se penche pour souffler dans le cou de John.

\- Sans blague ! » rit John sous l'haleine chaude.

Alors John faufile entre eux sa main droite que Sherlock saisit au poignet. Sur une impulsion vive de la main qui repose sur l'épaule de John et qui commande, Sherlock fait pivoter le médecin sur lui-même, en maintenant toujours son poignet. Ils se retrouvent ainsi imbriqués, le dos de l'un appuyé contre le torse de l'autre. Sherlock renforce sa prise en enroulant son bras gauche autour de la taille de John et étire devant eux, en direction de l'eau à laquelle ils font face, leurs deux bras droits, joints par la capture de ses doigts sur le poignet. John se laisse diriger, lève le bras, accompagne le mouvement. Puis Sherlock lâche son poignet, fait planer sa main, entremêle leurs doigts.

« Fais comme moi », dit-il en pointant son index.

Leurs mains s'épousent, figurant un unique pinceau.

Dans le creux de l'épaule de John, Sherlock loge son menton. Joue contre joue, il murmure :

« Ferme un œil et suis ton doigt… »

Sur la surface de l'eau, par cet effet d'optique qui fait qu'en fermant un œil, deux choses éloignées deviennent proches, leurs doigts levés, pinceau à la pointe double, dessinent et tracent les contours imprécis des reflets des lanternes. John n'a jamais su dessiner, ses compétences dans ce domaine ne dépassent pas celles d'un enfant de dix ans. A l'instant, par le pouvoir de Sherlock, il devient peintre.

« Tu as déjà fait ça ? demande-t-il.

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Peindre l'eau… »

Les deux index suivent la ligne inversée et ondoyante de l'image d'un pieu qui se perd et se noie, contrairement à son modèle, planté fermement et droit.

« Mmh… j'ai fait toute une série de tableaux sur la Tamise.

\- Où sont-ils ? On peut les voir ?

\- Je crains que non. Achetés par un américain. »

Sherlock remonte leurs bras. Le reflet d'une barque remuée vaguement par le courant paresseux offre à leur promenade digitale un support brouillé.

Dans son amour pour la peinture, John, toujours, est resté au bord, essayant de comprendre et d'imaginer les intentions possibles des artistes. Là, grâce à la bonté intuitive de Sherlock, il se retrouve au centre du processus. Leurs doigts joints sont plus qu'un pinceau, ils forment une baguette qui commande et dirige. En décrivant les contours de ce simple espace clos devant eux, surface aquatique limitée, ils l'ordonnent et le définissent. Et maintenant John voit, certes l'impression est ténue et temporaire, mais il voit. Il voit comment en tentant de représenter le monde, on se l'approprie. Tous les mystères sont sondables et cette force sur les choses qui parfois résistent mais finissent par être vaincues, Sherlock lui fait partager. De ce don et de la gratitude qui l'accompagne, son être s'augmente et du bout des lèvres, il chuchote : « merci », mais si bas que Sherlock peut-être ne l'a pas entendu.

De leurs joues qui se frôlent au menton de Sherlock qui creuse l'épaule de John, de la poitrine de l'un aux omoplates de l'autre, de la main au ventre qu'elle caresse, de leurs mains jointes à leurs coudes qui s'effleurent, ils s'éprouvent et se goûtent. Partiellement concentrés sur les figures qu'ils ébauchent, ils prolongent l'étreinte. Appuyé contre le peintre, dirigé par lui, partagé entre l'émotion sensuelle que lui procure la découverte d'un art qu'il ne maîtrise pas et la sensation de ce corps placé derrière lui, qui le contient et le domine, John sent monter en lui, lentement, son désir. Dans le creux de ses reins, se profile et s'avance le désir de Sherlock, engageant. Les gestes du peintre se font plus nonchalants, moins sûrs.

« Je t'inspire ? », interroge John qui penche la tête, invitant ainsi à déposer des baisers dans cette inclinaison ouverte.

Maintenant leurs bras tendus mais interrompant leur création fictive, Sherlock répond à l'invitation. Sur la peau offerte, il met sa bouche. John gémit et ferme les yeux. Le temps de peindre est fini.

« Des pensées malhonnêtes ? » propose John. Clôturant bruyamment une succion moite, qui met dans le ventre de John une urgence fébrile, Sherlock répond : « A n'en pas douter… mais étrangement, autre chose aussi. Tu as… je ne sais pas… quelque chose… ». Puis il prend sa main et l'entrainant avec lui, ordonne : « Viens, je sais où l'on peut trouver ce dont nous avons besoin ! »

oooOOOooo

Ils arrivent sur une place qui s'ouvre sur le rio de Sant'Alvise et à l'est de laquelle se tient une église. Sur les marches de celle-ci, ils s'assoient. Au centre de la place, sur leur droite, se déroule un ballet.

De jeunes hommes, entre seize et vingt ans, se sont réunis, rendez-vous informel dont les participants varient et qui les mènera ensuite vers d'autres lieux de fête. On arrive, seul ou à plusieurs, on se salue, par une main tendue ou par une accolade affectueuse, selon le degré de proximité, on s'interpelle et on plaisante, on fait circuler des bouteilles en plastique qui contiennent des mélanges fortement alcoolisés et qui procurent une ivresse bon marché, on roule avec adresse des cigarettes qui passent de bouche en bouche. Certains s'extraient du groupe pour un bref conciliabule qui annonce des rencontres ultérieures et secrètes, d'autres se donnent en spectacle en riant très fort ou en mimant des combats sans danger où dans l'échange des coups, on recherche d'abord le contact. Tous ne sont pas beaux, et même certains sont vilains, mais tous ont cette grâce paradoxale de l'adolescence qui naît de l'embarras d'avoir un corps.

John et Sherlock les regardent en silence, assez peu nostalgiques de leur propre jeunesse puis John demande :

« Où sont les filles ?

\- A deux rues d'ici, sur une autre place. Ils se rejoignent ensuite, dans des bars. »

C'est une meute aux habitudes très codifiées et auxquelles tous se soumettent. Avant de partir en chasse, les jeunes loups se regroupent pour se donner du courage. Dans cette émulation collective où il n'est pas temps déjà de savoir qui plus tard l'emportera, il s'agit d'abord de s'éprouver l'un l'autre. Les bousculades brouillonnes sont des caresses avortées, les plaisanteries souvent grasses sont des déclarations d'amour muettes. Mais cette masculinité qui, sans regard extérieur, jouit d'elle-même, se refuse à voir ce plaisir endogène et John se rappelle que des réunions semblables et qui ont ponctué son adolescence l'ont laissé souvent perplexe, ne sachant jamais si son excitation et sa fascination étaient partagées.

« S'ils savaient…, commence Sherlock dont l'esprit a dû suivre le même chemin.

\- S'ils savaient quoi ?

\- Ce que nous on sait et qu'on aime faire…

\- Les choses seraient plus simples » termine John.

Le groupe est sur le point de disloquer car les vêtements dépenaillés sont réajustés en des gestes viriles, annonciateurs d'attitudes conquérantes, alors Sherlock se lève, « attends-moi là ».

Le peintre se mélange aux jeunes gens, serre quelques mains, plaisante, parlemente puis revient.

« Viens, dit-il, on peut partir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as demandé ?

\- Des capotes, John. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais leur demander des chapelets ? »

Il n'en faut pas plus à John pour se mettre debout et saisir la main que lui tend Sherlock.

« Tu veux qu'on aille à mon hôtel ?

\- Oui mais plus tard. Viens … »

oooOOOooo

« Viens, viens, viens… » dit toujours Sherlock et il semble à John qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de matériellement le suivre. Sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, ça l'enivre.

oooOOOooo

Dans une ruelle étroite et sombre, semblable à celles qu'ils ont déjà traversées, les deux mains appuyées contre le mur, John se fait tailler une pipe par Sherlock à genoux devant lui.

Avant de se mettre à genoux, Sherlock a sucé longtemps et minutieusement une clavicule rendue accessible par le col de la chemise qu'il a déboutonné en regardant John dans les yeux. Une fois le col ouvert, Sherlock a glissé deux doigts dans l'entrebâillement, caressant lentement le haut de la poitrine, cherchant la ligne des pectoraux et refusant que John l'embrassât. John a levé le menton, hésitant à glisser une main autoritaire sur la nuque de Sherlock puis ne l'a pas fait et Sherlock l'a toisé, usant de leur différence de tailles pour se faire plus grand rien qu'en tendant le cou.

« Sale bâtard, a maugréé John.

\- Dis que ça ne te plaît pas », a souri Sherlock avec assurance.

John n'a pas répondu mais n'a pas fermé les yeux, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et soutenant le regard surplombant tout le temps que Sherlock a prolongé sa caresse. Ces deux doigts qui effleuraient sa poitrine, ignorant sciemment ses tétons, et ces baisers interdits, c'était bien assez pour le faire bander alors, quand Sherlock s'est penché et a posé ses lèvres sur sa clavicule, sangsue avide aspirant puis léchant, John a gémi. Il a porté une main à l'entrejambe du peintre qui a grogné et mordu méchamment sa peau. John aime les belles queues et ce qui remplissait le pantalon noir lui a semblé assez avantageux. Il a aussi palpé le cul, rond et ferme, par-dessus la toile du vêtement et plus il enfonçait ses doigts, devant et derrière, plus Sherlock le mordait et le marquait. L'érection contenue dans sa main grossissait autant sous l'effet des bruits haletants que Sherlock lui faisait émettre que sous l'effet de sa caresse, habile et volontaire.

Puis Sherlock s'est relevé, a reculé, dos contre le mur, en repoussant John d'une main plaquée sur son sternum. De sa poche, il a sorti une capote et a déchiré le petit emballage en aluminium.

« On va faire ça ici ? s'est offusqué John pour la forme.

\- Je connais l'endroit, il ne passera personne. Et ça t'excite autant que moi. »

Sherlock a glissé vers le bas, râpant son dos contre mur et abimant sans doute sa si jolie veste au passage. En retenant son souffle, John l'a regardé déboucler sa ceinture, dégrafer sa braguette. Du bout des doigts, Sherlock a baissé suffisamment le caleçon pour que surgît l'érection de John, que Sherlock a saisie et massée longuement. John aurait voulu que les mains de Sherlock fussent sales, aussi grises que la première fois qu'il les avait vues, au musée. Il aurait voulu que sur la peau sensible de sa queue se déposât la poussière du crayon. Il aurait voulu que les trois plis, dessinés obsessivement par Sherlock, se refermassent et se resserrassent autour de lui. Sous la main du peintre, rien qu'à l'évocation de ces croquis, qui s'animaient et palpitaient, il a durci davantage. Une matière imaginaire, faite d'un mélange inégal de papier, de tissu et de chair le recouvrait puis a fui. Il a fermé les yeux.

« A quoi tu penses ? a demandé Sherlock.

\- A tes dessins » a-t-il répondu dans un souffle et il a fléchi les genoux, cherchant à l'aveugle devant lui, au-dessus de la tête de Sherlock, l'appui du mur.

Sherlock a placé le préservatif, la matière était décevante, froide et clinique, mais la peau des doigts et de la paume était chaude et légèrement râpeuse alors John a clos plus durement ses yeux, en poussant un râle.

« Bordel de merde ! » a-t-il laissé fuser quand la bouche de Sherlock s'est refermée autour de lui.

Dans la ruelle, la nuit et profonde. Dans la bouche de Sherlock, John va et vient mais le peintre contrôle ses mouvements en maintenant sa hanche d'une poigne impérative. Ce n'est pas John qui baise la bouche de Sherlock, c'est Sherlock qui le prend.

John ouvre les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, la voûte céleste qu'un seul regard de Sherlock, plus tôt dans la soirée, a suffi à élucider, pèse de tout son vide noir et compact. Les étoiles ne sont rien, à peine plus lumineuses que des flammes vacillantes. Sous lui, la tête brune flotte et ondoie, la chevelure se fondant dans l'ombre de la rue. John y met une main, sous sa paume le velouté des boucles qu'il a caressées lors de leurs baisers.

Tout autour de lui, les ténèbres l'enveloppent et le contiennent, humides et brûlants sur son sexe, tourbillonnants comme une langue, gutturaux comme les grognements de la gorge qui l'avale. Entre ses doigts, ils se font texture, soyeuse et fuyante, secrète et dangereuse. John n'a jamais touché la nuit, l'ombre est un gouffre dans lequel il s'avance.

Dans un sursaut involontaire, les reins mordus et contractés par son plaisir qui monte, John se penche en arrière. De l'autre bout de la rue, d'une place pas plus grande qu'une cour, leur parviennent les éclats bleutés d'un téléviseur et les bruits étouffés et emphatiques d'un commentaire sportif. Dans un boui-boui que seuls les vénitiens fréquentent, on regarde la retransmission d'un match de foot. Quelques chaises ont été sorties et John, entre ses paupières mi-closes, voit deux hommes au crâne chauve et gras, à la bedaine imposante, pousser des jurons et applaudir.

Dans la nuit que Sherlock fait plus dense et plus suave, John jouit en balançant ses hanches au rythme improbable du chant des supporters de l'AC de Milan. Sur sa cuisse, la boucle de sa ceinture rebondit et oscille. Tout le temps qu'il éjacule, Sherlock le retient et l'empêche de tomber.

Puis, avec une attention où se diffuse une tendresse inaccoutumée, que John n'a jamais connue dans les bras d'un homme, sans technicité, sans froideur, Sherlock retire le préservatif, y fait un nœud avant de le glisser dans sa poche, dénoue son foulard et, dans la soie marine, essuie le sexe de John. En remontant entre les bras que John a tendus devant lui pour retrouver l'appui du mur, Sherlock arrange le caleçon, replace la chemise dans le pantalon, remet la ceinture. John cherche un bon mot, un trait ironique qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir les yeux, n'en trouve pas, soupire. Sur la poitrine qui l'accueille, il pose sa tête et Sherlock referme ses bras sur lui.

« On va aller à ton hôtel maintenant », murmure le peintre en baisant son oreille.

oooOOOooo

L'hôtel de John se situe dans le Dorsoduro et la distance qui les en sépare est plus grande que celle qu'ils ont parcourue plus tôt mais Sherlock, selon les moments, sait aller plus ou moins vite.

Le gardien de nuit, petit homme replet aux cheveux filasses et aux manières obséquieuses, vient leur ouvrir après que John a sonné. L'établissement vieux d'un siècle semble avoir été conservé dans son jus bien que tout ait été refait. Sur les murs du hall, s'alignent de grands miroirs qui se font face, démultipliant la profondeur. Sur des guéridons et des consoles en bois laqué, meubles purement décoratifs, et dans de grands pots en faïence rouge, s'épanouissent des plantes grasses, agaves géants aux feuilles épaisses, alocasias majestueux et luisants, striés de blanc, arécas élégants à la silhouette souple. Dans cette jungle artificielle, un peu étouffante, sont disposés des fauteuils aux assises moelleuses, en coton gris et aux motifs abstraits. Tout est à l'avenant, des abat-jours en chintz imprimé aux peintures murales, figurant des personnages aux proportions impossibles qui vous donnent l'impression en les regardant d'être vous-même laid et difforme, du plafond à la moulure sculptée aux tapis au tissage complexe. L'ensemble se veut d'inspiration Belle Epoque, mais le décorateur d'intérieur qui a profité abondamment des largesses des investisseurs, en a trop fait. La profusion des moyens annihile le sens de la mesure.

« C'est d'un kitch ! » dit Sherlock à John qui revient de la réception où il a récupéré sa clé. Derrière le comptoir, dans la lumière feutrée de la seule lampe allumée, toute en verre rose de Burano, le gardien a baissé la tête, somnolent sur un roman policier.

« Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Quel étage ?

\- Quatrième »

Sherlock appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. L'engin, sous doute régulièrement contrôlé car on ne plaisante pas avec la sécurité de la clientèle, descend en grinçant. Lui aussi a été soigné : grilles coulissantes en fer ouvragé, porte palière percée d'une vitre en verre fumé. Dans la cabine qui gravit lentement les étages, Sherlock, exagérément, sourit.

« Quoi ? demande John.

\- Je me demande comment, avec les goûts que tu as, tu peux apprécier ce que je fais.

\- C'est peut-être que ça n'est pas si bien.

\- J'en ai peur… »

Sherlock attrape la taille de John, l'enlace, lui fait incliner la tête sur son épaule. Dans la nuque blonde, il plante gentiment ses dents. John gémit.

« T'as un grave problème de possessivité, chuchote-t-il contre l'étoffe de la veste.

\- Ça te gêne ?

\- Non mais ça a dû en gêner d'autres.

\- Certains… »

Le mordillement se poursuit. John tire sur les pans de la chemise noire pour la faire sortir du pantalon, trouve la peau. Aussi douce qu'il l'avait prévu. Il fait remonter ses mains sur l'échine, c'est assez difficile, la chemise est cintrée, et à chaque morsure, il répond par une griffure. Il a très envie, à son tour, de se mettre à genoux mais, dans un petit cahot assez pathétique, l'ascenseur s'arrête. Le couloir présente la même décoration que le hall : on se croirait dans « Mort à Venise » de Thomas Mann.

oooOOOooo

C'est une onde aussi ineffable qu'elle est tyrannique, à laquelle il ne faut pas résister et qui grimpe un à un les échelons de son être. Elle s'ancre dans son pubis et tend déjà son sexe mais ce n'est pas ça l'important. L'important, c'est comment elle monte et s'amplifie, ouvrant en lui des espaces infinis et inconnus. Liquide virtuel qui l'emplit et dans lequel il pourrait se noyer ou tension magnétique qui le parcourt et le tétanise, cette puissance est en lui mais il ne la domine pas, il se laisse dévorer par elle. Creusant en son corps des combes imaginaires et caverneuses, traçant sous et sur sa peau un filet invisible et ramifié, le plaisir, assez proche de la douleur dans les mécanismes physiologiques qu'il sollicite, se fabrique lentement. Ce sont d'abord des vagues timides et tremblotantes dont la force réside dans l'insistance puis, quand les premières ont fait leur œuvre, l'érodant presque passivement, d'autres arrivent, houleuses et déferlantes, usant ses muscles et éteignant sa conscience. C'est ce moment qu'il recherche et espère, ce point de bascule où il cède et même s'il a appris à ne pas résister longtemps, il sait qu'il doit céder davantage pour que survienne cet instant où son corps, matière nécessaire et contingente, s'efface, sa pensée, murmure continu et obsédant, se taise. Ce moment où il ne peut plus dire « je », ce moment où il n'est plus que sensation pure. L'orgasme, versant descendant de ce point ultime n'est pas le but visé, c'est l'ascension qui est vertige et c'est en acceptant de s'ouvrir plus, ne craignant pas cette vulnérabilité mais la souhaitant, que cette perte, fragilité objective, se transforme en gain. La liberté ne se gagne qu'en poussant les murs.

Alors, John écarte davantage les cuisses en remontant ses genoux contre lui et, dans le drap froissé, crispe ses doigts. Dans son cul, la langue de Sherlock lui inflige ce supplice délicieux, qu'une fois découvert, il n'a plus jamais refusé. Toutes les langues n'ont pas la même finesse ni la même intelligence, la plupart sont grossières et son imagination travaille souvent beaucoup plus que le muscle qui le pénètre. Celle-ci a la délicatesse et le sadisme d'une pointe qui le fouille et le débusque. Rares sont ceux qui ont pu le mettre aussi vite à découvert, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de convoquer le souvenir de sa première fois, révélation revisitée et rêveusement parée d'attraits chimériques.

Mais soudain, tout s'arrête et les mots s'échouent sur sa fesse humide : « surtout ne bouge pas », ordonne Sherlock d'une voix rauque.

Choqué par cette interruption qu'il juge déplacée, ne comprenant pas cette torture inutile, John laisse échapper un filet de bave et annone : « Mais où veux-tu que j'aille ? »

« Ne bouge pas et regarde tes mains », répète Sherlock, statufié.

Péniblement, reprenant les rênes de son corps qu'il pensait avoir abandonnées, John lève le front. Entre ses doigts, le drap blanc se plisse, créant dans chaque espace interdigitale une multitude d'ondulations, inégales et chaotiques.

Du coin de l'œil, interdit et un peu effaré, John voit derrière lui cet homme à l'érection impériale et désirable se lever, tourner et virer dans la chambre, « du papier, du papier… il faut que je dessine… ».

Vaincu, John indique le secrétaire, sur lequel traînent déjà son passeport et son billet d'avion. Comme dans tout hôtel qui se respecte, est mis là, à disposition, la carte du service d'étage, feuille cartonnée pliée en deux. Le dos en est vierge, prêt à être recouvert, et Sherlock dans sa nudité dont le profit est remis à plus tard et que John regrette, s'assoit en tailleur sur le tapis.

Le peintre est beau, bien plus beau que John ne l'a déjà vu. L'impudeur encore lisible sur son visage et que remplace la vertu créatrice, tout aussi puissante, lui donne des airs d'ange déchu. Entre les deux sourcils, à la naissance de l'arête du nez, point une petite ride circulaire. Ce pourrait être une fossette mais elle n'en a ni la souplesse ni la tendreté. Cette ride, dérisoire, signe objectif de la concentration du peintre, que John découvre et qu'il n'avait pas vue lors de leur première rencontre, s'intensifie et se meut, ondulation de la peau sur la sécheresse de l'os. Sur elle, John voudrait poser un doigt et demander « qu'est-ce que tu vois ? », en elle, il voudrait se glisser. Ouverture magique sur les pensées du peintre, elle est la clé qui décode le monde. Et John, par sa présence exclusive, vient de provoquer son apparition.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » demande Sherlock sans interrompre ses gestes.

John ne répond pas et contre le drap, sourit. Non, cela ne le dérange pas.

La frustration s'étiole, s'efface, s'oublie. A la place s'installe une plénitude inattendue. Se sachant et se sentant vu alors que lui-même ne peut pas voir, voilé par les bruits du crayon qui frotte le papier, John, en faisant bien attention à ne pas déplacer ses mains, allonge ses jambes et pose sa tête. Il s'endort.


	4. L'avènement

L'odeur du café, robusta noir et serré avec une pointe d'acidité, le réveille et il s'étire en faisant craquer son dos. Il a dormi sur le sol. En ouvrant un œil, il découvre posés à côté de lui, en une petite pile bien nette, tous les dessins qu'il a faits dans la nuit. D'un doigt léger, il en mesure la hauteur, à peine deux centimètres, mais il ne les étale pas devant lui, il les regardera plus tard. De toute façon, il sait très bien ce qu'il a fait : bien plus en une nuit qu'en trois mois de présence à Venise. Il sait aussi exactement dans quel état il est, au-delà de la satisfaction, et cela n'a rien à voir avec son orgueil avoué, que certains aigris lui reprochent parfois. Il ne comprend pas ce procès récurrent que certains critiques d'art, artistes ratés, ou d'autres artistes, encore plus ratés, lui intentent : pourquoi devrait-il se morfondre et se rouler dans une humilité contrite alors qu'il est heureux et fier de son travail ? Quand on a du talent et qu'on le sait, pourquoi faire semblant de l'ignorer ? Bien sûr, il lui arrive de douter, quoique ce ne soit pas réellement du doute, ses intuitions sont souvent justes et il s'agit la plupart du temps de trouver le bon chemin pour parvenir au but visé. Parfois le chemin est long et douloureux, ponctué de colères et de rages mais il tient bon. Et il travaille, il travaille sans relâche, même si la majorité de son travail finit à la poubelle, il continue à travailler. Et puis, sans qu'il puisse le prévoir, sans pouvoir dire s'il est proche ou loin encore, le problème se résout presque de lui-même et il a alors l'impression d'être plus un agent de quelque chose qui se dénoue et s'exprime à travers lui, que l'acteur véritable du résultat obtenu. Au-dedans de lui, à son insu, ça travaille et tout d'un coup, par surprise, ça sort et il sait, il est certain que c'est juste. Comme cette nuit…

Oui, il est au-delà de la satisfaction. Il est amoureux, amoureux de ces vingt-sept dessins qui reposent à côté de lui et il les chérit plus que tout ce qu'il a fait depuis des années.

Il y en a vingt-sept, il y aurait pu en avoir plus mais les circonstances ont été telles qu'il n'a pas pu en produire davantage. Quand il a eu fini le premier, assez rapidement, ça n'était pas suffisant. Constatant que dans la chambre il n'y avait plus de papier exploitable, il a remis son pantalon et il est sorti. Il a erré dans le couloir, où pouvait-il trouver du papier ? Il aurait pu retourner à son atelier, prendre du matériel plus adéquat puis revenir, il ne l'a pas fait. Il s'est posé un court instant la question mais il était convaincu que les autres dessins devaient être effectués sur le même support. Ce support accidentel, auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé, le dos d'une carte d'hôtel et qu'il a déchirée. Au recto, la liste des boissons chaudes ou froides que l'on peut commander à toute heure, au verso son dessin. Il a marché dans le couloir, plusieurs allers-retours, sur le tapis rouge, au milieu des pivoines géantes, au cœur noir, aux tiges et aux feuilles excessivement travaillées, peintes sur les murs jaunes. Il ne voyait pas les fleurs et les aurait trouvé laides, le couloir était sombre, faiblement éclairé par l'enseigne verdâtre et lumineuse de la sortie de secours. Il a réfléchi, il a descendu les quatre étages, en prenant les escaliers pour ne pas entendre l'ascenseur grincer, a traversé le hall où le gardien, derrière son comptoir, dormait, tête renversé dans son fauteuil et bouche ouverte, a pénétré dans la salle du restaurant. Les tables étaient mises, prêtes pour le petit-déjeuner qui viendrait bientôt, et sur chacune d'elles, vingt-six, il a volé la carte. A pas feutrés et rapides, pieds nus, il est remonté dans la chambre dont il a précautionneusement refermé la porte. Il était un peu essoufflé, John n'avait pas bougé, il l'a regardé et l'a trouvé beau.

Il faut qu'il trouve un titre, à moins qu'il ne se contente de les numéroter, avec seulement le lieu et la date, comme pour une étude. Il faut aussi qu'il réfléchisse à une manière de les présenter, tous ces dessins. Va-t-il s'essayer au collage, ce qu'il n'a jamais fait, et fabriquer une immense mosaïque où les dessins assemblés construiraient un autre dessin, une perspective implicite qui dirait ce qu'ils sont ? Ou va-t-il les exposer individuellement, mais côte à côte, créant cette fois-ci une progression, une promenade narrative ? En tous cas, il n'est pas question qu'il les modifie. Il les veut tels quels, sans plus rien n'y toucher. Mêmes les bords, mal déchirés pour certains, il ne les redécoupera pas avec un massicot pour les rendre plus droits, plus propres, plus lisses. Il n'a pas fait soigneusement les choses et c'est ainsi qu'il les désire, sales, irrégulières. Vivantes. Mycroft certainement protestera, « ce sont des brouillons, Sherlock, on ne peut pas vendre des brouillons ! ». Et puis Mycroft demandera, en haussant un sourcil et en pinçant les lèvres, un peu raidi sous le poids de sa curiosité maladive :

« Mais dans quelles conditions exactement as-tu fait ces dessins ?

\- En léchant un cul, Mycroft, répondra-t-il, en léchant un cul… »

Enfin, il s'assoit, un sourire aux lèvres, et étire ses bras très haut au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je ne savais pas si tu prenais du thé ou du café alors j'ai commandé les deux. »

Sur le pas de la porte-fenêtre qui s'ouvre sur un balcon, qui lui-même surplombe le canale della Giudecca, se tient John. Il porte un pantalon de pyjama en coton rayé, bleu lavande et blanc crémeux, assez bas sur les hanches. A la ceinture se laisse voir la naissance de ses os iliaques.

« Du café, ça sera très bien », et Sherlock se met promptement debout. Il n'oublie pas de ramasser la pile de dessins et la pose sur le secrétaire. Il s'approche du chariot où sont disposées théière, cafetière et viennoiseries. John ne bouge pas, s'appuie au montant de la fenêtre, regarde Sherlock se servir un café. Le soleil, encore à l'est mais déjà haut, n'éclaire que son côté droit. Et sur le sol, aux pieds de Sherlock, s'étire l'ombre de John, beaucoup trop grande.

« Si tu les as rangés, c'est que tu les as regardés.

\- Oui.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Est-ce que mon avis compte ? Réellement ?

\- Oui. Il compte. Dis-moi. »

John hésite puis s'avance à son tour. Il prend le temps de se resservir. Tout dans ses gestes est un combat, ajustement perpétuel sous des forces contraires. Mais son pyjama qui laisse entrevoir la frontière pileuse du pubis en dit plus que sa main volontaire à saisir la théière. Cet homme, qui croit secrètement savoir ce qu'il est, fait sourire intérieurement Sherlock.

« Ils me mettent mal à l'aise, dit enfin John après avoir bu une gorgée de thé.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas un portrait pourtant. Je n'ai dessiné que tes mains. »

C'est très difficile de tenir virilement une tasse de thé alors John a fait le choix de tenir la sienne à deux mains, comme un enfant boirait son lait du matin.

« Non, non, ne n'est pas parce que c'est mes mains. Je ne les reconnais pas d'ailleurs. Tu dessines assez mal finalement.

\- John ! Nous ne sommes plus au quattrocento ! Le but n'est plus de représenter la nature telle qu'on la voit. Le discours de la peinture a un peu évolué en six siècles. »

Le rabrouement a l'effet escompté puisque John relève la tête et pince les lèvres. Son menton qui pointe est un défi.

« Ils me mettent mal à l'aise parce que quand je les regarde, j'ai l'impression que c'est eux qui me regardent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? »

Sherlock pose sa tasse, à peine bue. John en fait de même. Ils se font face. Dans les yeux de John, eau sombre et marine, il y a un voile, une vapeur qui se cristallise et se solidifie. Peut-être faudrait-il aussi peindre ses yeux et Sherlock inventerait une couleur. Il est dommage qu'Yves Klein soit déjà passé par là et que le bleu monochrome soit désormais trop célèbre pour être usité. Alors Sherlock pense à un bleu sale, fragmenté, comme un brouillard qui cache plus qu'il ne dévoile.

« Ecoute, ce que je veux dire, c'est … ce n'est pas comme si en dessinant mes mains, tu avais perçu et révélé un secret qui me soit propre. Je ne peux pas dire : c'est telle ou telle vérité de moi que je vois dans ces dessins et je crois qu'ils feraient le même effet à n'importe qui. C'est comme tes dessins au musée, tu sais, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'est une déchirure, mais cette fois-ci c'est aussi la sensation que ça se déroule à l'intérieur de moi et que les dessins le voient, qu'eux seuls voient ce qui se déchire. Et d'être ainsi sous leur regard, c'est à la fois douloureux et … bon. Les deux à la fois, ça me met mal à l'aise. »

Sherlock relâche son souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu.

« C'est vrai ? Ce que tu dis, c'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'invente ? Ça ne te plaît pas ? »

Sherlock contourne le chariot en le bousculant un peu. La vaisselle tinte.

« Dis-moi exactement ce que cela te fait. Explique-moi. »

John sourit. Il en remonterait presque son pyjama, en un geste bravache.

« Eh bien … je ne sais pas… ça me prend là, tu vois… » Et il tord son poing devant son ventre. « Ça m'entaille, je ne peux pas dire autrement, ça m'entaille. Et puis aussi, ça me met un frisson sur toute la peau mais pas quelque chose de bref, pas une chair de poule, quelque chose de plus long, de plus profond, comme si j'avais une deuxième peau ou plus de peau du tout… Et aussi, aussi c'est un plaisir mais c'est gênant parce que les dessins le voient que c'est bon et je voudrais les regarder encore sans qu'ils me voient… Enfin, c'est compliqué d'en parler, parce que c'est d'abord une sensation… une sensation que je n'avais jamais ressentie. Ça n'est pas intellectuel, c'est physique… »

Sherlock s'avance. Entre eux, il y a la main de John qu'il tient toujours devant lui. Délicatement, Sherlock la prend et la pose dans sa paume. C'est une belle main, elle pourrait ressembler à un petit animal si elle n'était pas si vigoureuse. Dans celle de Sherlock, elle paraît plus courte que ce qu'elle est vraiment, et elle est plus large aussi. A la jointure du poignet, Sherlock caresse cette proéminence fragile, processus styloïde de l'ulna, et qu'il a dessinée cette nuit, en en faisant un pli perdu parmi les autres.

Paume contre paume, ils frissonnent. Et ils frissonnent parce qu'ensemble, ils regardent leurs mains.

Il y a des choses que Sherlock ne s'autorise pas, elles le détournent de son travail. Mais quand ces choses arrivent et sautent à pieds joints dans son travail, que peut-il y faire ? La mélancolie, la douce mélancolie de John, se lisse sous une joie lucide de vivre et Sherlock ne connaît pas ce sentiment. Il ne connaît que l'angoisse, l'angoisse viscérale qui le prend et le brise, lorsqu'il s'imagine un seul instant qu'un jour il pourrait ne plus créer.

A l'annulaire, il effleure l'alliance argentée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu la gardes ? Elle m'a gêné cette nuit. J'aurais voulu que tu la retires.

\- Ah ça ! Eh bien, tu vois, c'est une protection… une protection contre celles qui pourraient attendre une relation sérieuse.

\- Et ceux ?

\- Ceux-là, il n'y en a pas. Je m'arrange pour qu'il n'y en ait pas. »

John a au visage cet air de contentement qui est un peu plus que celui de voir que sa vie se déroule comme il le prévoit.

Sherlock prend les mains de John et les pose lentement de chaque côté de sa taille, en les maintenant là, serrées par les siennes. John ne fait rien, il accepte de le tenir et d'être tenu aussi. Il y a la peau de Sherlock, puis celle de John, puis celle de Sherlock encore, superposition où s'alternent douceur et chaleur dans cette emprise fabriquée par la seule volonté du peintre mais avec l'accord de l'autre.

Sherlock fait un pas, John recule. Sherlock fait encore un pas et John recule encore, slow lent, sans musique. Dans l'épreuve mutuelle des corps, tout est affaire de rythme et les sons produits, muets pour la plupart, effets sourds de deux chairs qui tentent de s'accorder mais ne s'écoutent pas, ont souvent une dissonance décevante. Sherlock a acquis une expérience suffisante pour s'en accommoder, satisfait de son amusement passager, curieux d'abord de son désir, intéressé par sa propre décharge. Il n'est pas égoïste et donne autant qu'il reçoit mais c'est un contrat, un échange de bons procédés. Tous les corps sont des instruments, pourquoi le sien n'en serait-il pas un aussi ? La ritournelle est gaie, jouissive en faisant un effort, dérisoire. Elle n'est jamais grave.

Dans ce bref pas de deux improvisé, le dos de John rencontre les rideaux, voilages légers d'un blanc transparent, draperies en velours bleu opaque. Sherlock pousse un peu plus, le velours résiste, plombé, et persiste dans sa verticalité molle, le voile se froisse et se plisse, remonte, habille les épaules de John. La soumission du médecin, soudain, est agaçante, moyen par lequel il trouve son plaisir, admission circonscrite et maîtrisée, limite à ne pas dépasser. Céder à un endroit pour ne pas céder ailleurs.

« Ça te plaît ? Ce que j'ai dit sur tes dessins, ça te plaît ?

\- C'était parfait.

\- Vraiment ? Parfait ? Je croyais pourtant que j'avais des goûts de merde.

\- Tu n'as pas des goûts de merde, tu as des goûts conventionnels.

\- C'est pareil. »

John hausse une épaule. L'étamine blanche et souple, cascade, formant de larges plis qui comblent le creux de l'épaule, épousent la fragilité du cou. La provocation est l'alliée présumée de la soumission, aiguillon qui pique pour réclamer. Alors Sherlock caresse le visage de John, du côté opposé au plissement du voilage. Dans la coupe de sa main, la peau n'est pas douce, elle est rugueuse d'une barbe non rasée mais sous son majeur, le lobe de l'oreille, délicat et tendre, se courbe. De ses doigts fins, Sherlock joue avec le petit appendice, en suit les contours, remonte, fait ployer le cartilage de l'antitragus et du tragus. Il sait que sa caresse produit autant d'effets par l'écho chuintant et augmenté qui résonne contre le tympan que par son application sur la peau sensible de cet endroit. John le regarde, inspire, expire.

« Non, ce n'est pas pareil. Et je me répète : c'était parfait. Tu as dit exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Personne ne m'a jamais dit ça, comme ça.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Je le dis.

\- Je n'ai pas un jugement si mauvais finalement.

\- Ça dépend pour quoi apparemment. Et tu es plein de surprises.

\- Ah ouais ? Lesquelles ?

\- Ta délicatesse et ton art du déguisement.

\- Mon art du déguisement ?

\- Oui. »

Tout le long du bras de John, le voilage coule. C'est une eau sèche au flux immobile, qui glisse et suit le bombé du deltoïde, la rondeur ferme du biceps. John a de jolis bras, musclés sans l'être trop, et le drapé duveteux et blanc qui les enrobe leur confère une grâce ambigüe. Sous la subtilité du voile, la force s'amadoue et s'apprivoise. Mais John n'est pas rebelle et tout dans son attitude annonce une capitulation souhaitée. Ville fortifiée qui présente au monde la face dure d'une imprenabilité mais qui s'offre à l'envahisseur de passage, pourvu que la violation reste tue et que la gloire demeure secrète. A la pliure du coude, le tissu et la peau se séparent, l'un suivant son cours qui l'entraîne vers le sol, l'autre se tendant sur des avant-bras contractés, occupés à tenir la taille de Sherlock. A Venise, John ne connaît personne, touriste lambda, perdu dans une foule changeante et ainsi protégé, son acceptation à suivre Sherlock, sa facilité à lui ouvrir sa chambre et son lit ne nécessitent pas de longs débats intérieurs. Mais qu'en serait-il à Londres, où sa virilité est un masque qu'il ne fait sans doute tomber qu'avec la plus grande prudence ? Sherlock ne se dissimule pas et il s'affiche ouvertement tel qu'il est. La liberté que lui octroie le milieu dans lequel il évolue et où certains principes sont acquis, n'est plus une revendication qu'il faut répéter, il en profite et s'en amuse.

Dans le rideau vaporeux, John, qui a compris l'intérêt esthétique et érotique du peintre pour la contiguïté et la variabilité des matières, s'enfonce un peu plus, s'incurvant et attirant Sherlock à lui, accroissant dans cette fluide progression le froncement du coton sur ses épaules, sur ses bras, autour de ses jambes. Sherlock s'empare du tissu et nonchalamment, sans brusquerie ni ostentation, en recouvre John puis le découvre. D'un voile, il l'habille et le déshabille.

« Tu ferais une très jolie mariée.

\- Je ne suis pas croyant.

\- Moi non plus mais c'est l'image qui compte. Et tu l'es un peu plus que tu ne le penses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Rien. »

Alors John, fuyant une perplexité inconsciente et passagère qui plisse son front, lève un genou et le glisse entre les jambes de Sherlock. L'invitation est évidente : la ville fortifiée ou la mariée désire être prise. Mais c'est sur ce front charmant et incertain, ligne de combat où la victoire conquise serait autrement plus glorieuse, que Sherlock voudrait poser ses lèvres.

« Tel est pris qui croyait prendre », dirait ironiquement mais non sans bienveillance Irène.

« Ton sentimentalisme inattendu et malvenu est une erreur », dirait Mycroft, déjà inquiet.

Car tout ceci est subit, il a suffi d'un baiser, d'une main dans un foulard, d'une promenade, d'une étreinte nocturne où la tendresse déjà pointait. Sur la langue de Sherlock, le souvenir amer et salé du goût de John. De doigts crispés dans un drap. Et désormais de la perspective d'une lutte où le trophée gagné, sceptre magique, extérieurement ordinaire, mais dont le mystère et la nécessité creusent Sherlock, prend toute sa valeur d'être insaisissable. Sherlock veut John, pour peindre encore. Et pour l'aimer.

Il faudrait dire ici quelques mots des regards changeants et multiples de John, qui indiquent et conduisent la réflexion intuitive de Sherlock. Assuré et narquois d'abord, troublé et sincère ensuite, effronté et quémandeur, rapidement inquiet et durablement audacieux enfin. Celui de Sherlock est un miroir sans tain, dont il sait que l'éclat est un piège et derrière lequel il se tient en retrait, réalisant fatalement que la bataille qu'il va mener ne se remportera pas sans que lui aussi cède quelque chose. Ce qu'il va céder, c'est sa somptueuse et souveraine solitude.

Le genou de John, entre les cuisses de Sherlock, insiste, remonte, caresse l'entrejambe.

« Du matin, docteur Watson ?

\- Du matin, du midi, du soir. Je ne suis pas regardant pourvu que j'y trouve mon plaisir. »

Ils ne le voient pas arriver, point minuscule et scintillant, égal aux autres que berce lointainement la lagune. Et puis soudain, il est là, gigantesque et saugrenu. Un paquebot est entré dans les eaux de Venise. Immeuble flottant à la coque blanche où s'inscrit en lettres pompeuses le nom de la compagnie, percée de mille hublots concaves, le navire fend lourdement les flots, créant à la surface de larges vagues dont l'écume fouette les quais de la ville. Toutes les autres embarcations, impuissantes, subissent et affrontent le tumulte d'une eau habituellement plus tranquille. Les gondoliers, canotiers inclinés sur le côté ou sur la nuque, s'accrochent désespérément, avec toute la force de leur bras expérimentés, à leur grande perche, rame verticale, pour tenter de stabiliser leurs barques où des touristes, inquiets, se retiennent par crainte de chavirer. Aux ponts supérieurs du monstre maritime, les passagers, vulgaires dans leur curiosité paresseuse, brandissent des jumelles, des téléphones, des appareils photographiques.

« Regarde ! » s'exclame Sherlock et ils sortent tous deux sur le balcon.

Le navire à l'allure pachydermique progresse dans la baie de San Marco, y stationne. Les deux hommes doivent se pencher au balcon pour l'apercevoir tout entier à leur extrême gauche. Puis l'engin reprend sa marche, pénètre dans le canale della Giudecca. Un temps, ils ne le voient plus, caché dans le virage que fait que le canal à son début. Il réapparaît, énorme. Sa proue est un bec blanc qui perce la ville et ses bords, lisses et modernes, froids, jurent avec la couleur et la diversité vivante de la cité. Il est plus haut que toutes les bâtisses qu'il longe et sa compacité écrase inexorablement la finesse des architectures. C'est un barbare sans âme, semant la stupeur et l'effroi, qui passe bientôt devant les yeux de Sherlock et de John. L'effarement glacé naît non pas de la violence de l'envahisseur car il est affreusement lent mais de son inflexibilité.

« Quelle horreur ! », souffle John après un long moment, quand le paquebot enfin tourne et disparaît à l'angle ouest du Dorsoduro.

« Tu trouves ? demande Sherlock.

\- Ben oui, tout est tellement beau ici.

\- La vulgarité de la chose est indéniable. Remarquable même. Mais à ce point, ça la rend … étrangement belle, non ? »

John se retourne en secouant la tête. Il pose ses coudes sur la balustrade du balcon. Un soleil franc et chaud, le soleil renouvelé du printemps qui met dans le ciel un bleu presque blanc, une jeunesse prometteuse, caresse son torse nu et une brise légère balaie les quelques poils épars. Cet homme est impitoyablement désirable et Sherlock ferme les yeux en souriant.

« Tu es fou, dit John.

\- Tous les artistes ne le sont-ils pas ?

\- J'imagine. Je ne connais que toi.

\- Grand bien t'en fasse. Tous les autres sont d'un ennui ! »

Le rire de John décille Sherlock. La séduction, si on la veut définitive, est un art périlleux. Sherlock a capturé beaucoup mais toujours de manière détachée, ne craignant pas que sa proie lui échappe, se lassant souvent assez vite. Sa volonté ici se contrarie elle-même, trouvant en sa propre intensité son empêchement. L'enjeu mériterait une froide stratégie, sa gravité causera un emportement, des maladresses, un dévoilement. Sherlock tremble.

« Tu as froid ? », demande John alors que son rire s'éteint. Sa voix est douce, attentive. Il pose une main protectrice sur le ventre de Sherlock.

« Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu trembles.

\- Viens là », dit Sherlock en se tournant et en s'ouvrant vers John.

John obéit. Flancs appuyés à la balustrade du balcon, ils se tiennent l'un l'autre. Contre la joue de Sherlock, les cheveux de John glissent, caresse éphémère qu'il faudrait répéter pour qu'elle ne s'oublie pas. Dans son dos, les mains qu'il ne voit pas mais qu'il a fait siennes en les représentant, bienheureux fut-il en ayant cette intuition prédictive, vont et viennent, ignorantes d'être ainsi rassurantes. La caresse pour anodine qu'elle soit, prend une toute ampleur, elle devient baume qui guérit de sa disparition éventuelle. C'est une banalité de le dire mais dont Sherlock éprouve la vérité : aucun objet n'a de valeur intrinsèque, il ne tire son prix que du regard qu'on lui porte. Au cœur du peintre, jusque-là complet et fièrement valide, s'immiscent le manque et l'inquiétude, aspirations vers le vide, surgi de nulle part, impossible à combler. Sa clairvoyance l'écrase, agitant devant lui les douleurs à venir. En une heure à peine, il vient de tomber.

Un retrait momentané serait salvateur, se retrouver seul, réfléchir, peindre seraient des décisions raisonnables. Il serait temps de se ressaisir pour réordonner son monde et en comprendre le sens. Mais les doigts de John, aux injonctions dictatoriales, en décident autrement et s'infiltrent sous la ceinture du pantalon. Là, sur sa peau, dans la cambrure de ses reins qu'instinctivement il creuse davantage, déjà offert, la caresse qui le fait choir. Huit doigts s'invitent, les deux pouces restant à l'extérieur, plaqués sur le tissu, et l'ensemble forme un harpon dont le dessein n'est pas de posséder mais de se faire attendre. Leur progression lente, faite de tourbillons infinitésimaux, forcément limitée par les pouces qui s'entêtent à rester dehors, annonce une capture qui ne viendra pas. Peu importe après tout car la capture n'a pas d'intérêt, c'est son diffèrement qui s'illumine. Sherlock voudrait sentir et ressentir encore ces huit doigts s'avancer, décoller le tissu de sa peau, entrer dans la béance qu'ils fabriquent, s'y loger, l'habiter. Dans la faille qui lui est étrangère, le tissu et sa peau étant deux corps distincts mais connivents, s'ancre l'avènement de sa chute et, par une joie inverse et féroce, se propulse son désir. L'amour est ce moment où l'allégresse vient d'une faillite. Sherlock mord l'épaule nue de John, geint, bande. Le ventre de John accueille son érection, l'enjôle grâce à de petits déhanchements circulaires.

« Tu as fait des promesses, cette nuit, que tu n'as pas tenues, sourit John contre lui, aguicheur et ravi.

\- Oui. Tu veux maintenant ? s'essouffle Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi attendre encore ? »

Et John, cruel, retire ses mains de leur emplacement et saisit celles de Sherlock.

oooOOOooo

John disait oui, Sherlock disait non et, à chaque fois que le premier voulait s'agenouiller, relever ses fesses et tendre son cul, le deuxième lui abaissait le dos, une main sévère appliquée sur ses lombaires.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? a protesté John.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me reçoives comme ça », a répondu Sherlock.

La délivrance a été longue à venir et Sherlock aurait voulu qu'elle ne vînt jamais. Mécontent d'abord de ne pas pouvoir prendre John de face car il aurait souhaité voir ses yeux et comment à travers eux la trame opaque du plaisir se tissait, il a accepté finalement, cédant sous l'insistance de John à dire que c'était ainsi qu'il obtenait habituellement une pleine satisfaction. Genoux plantés entre les cuisses de John, ses mains mêlées aux siennes qu'il écrasait, il l'a recouvert entièrement, baisant sa nuque et y goûtant une sueur perlée. Distrait par son propre plaisir dont la venue prochaine l'irritait et qu'il repoussait, se projetant explorateur et bâtisseur plutôt que profiteur imbu, il a écouté les bruits, entre jurons avortés, étouffés par l'oreiller, et gémissements sales, lui-même se faisant discret à défaut d'être muet, pour que ses oreilles ne s'emplissent que de la voix de John, il a respiré les effluves et il a été heureux que seules celles de John tapissassent sa muqueuse nasale, hermétique à sa propre odeur, il a regardé la peau blonde sous lui frissonner, frémir, se recouvrir de plaques roses, là où le sang, invisible, affluait. Dans un balancement calculé dont il a cru pouvoir maîtriser la cadence longtemps, il a manié son sexe qu'il adjurait d'être insensible, comme un sourcier manie sa baguette, instrument magnétique qui débusque et qui fore. La pénétration est une mauvaise chose, a-t-il pensé, en sentant qu'il perdait pied.

Quand John, puissant bien que soumis, a crié l'imminence de son orgasme, il l'a relevé et serré dans ses bras. A genoux tous les deux, l'un derrière l'autre, il l'a vu jouir en se caressant. Ce sexe palpitant qui giclait sur le drap, était un trésor, il aurait pu pleurer.

Son orgasme a suivi mais il n'était rien, il avait vu ce qu'il voulait voir. Et déjà, il aspirait à recommencer.

« Tu es le meilleur coup de l'année », dit John, nu, en revenant de la salle de bain.

Le lit est un chaos sans nom et Sherlock s'y étale.

« On est en avril, répond Sherlock. Il y en a eu tant que ça ?

\- Non, pas tant que ça. C'est juste… quand j'en ai envie. Tu veux faire quoi ? » élude John en montant dans le lit.

Sherlock s'écarte pour lui laisser la place de se mettre à genoux. Il pivote sur le flanc et s'appuie sur son coude plié. Toucher va devenir un réflexe et déjà, il tend la main vers une cuisse. Sur les poils clairs, il dessine très consciemment des spirales. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas faire rouler cet homme dans les draps et le tenir encore contre lui ?

« Je ne sais pas … Il faudrait que je passe à mon atelier. Et toi ?

\- Eh bien … je suis venu ici pour visiter. Je ne peux pas repartir en n'ayant rien vu tout de même. Qu'est-ce que je vais raconter en rentrant sinon ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu as rencontré un sombre et bel inconnu et que tu as passé tout ton séjour au lit avec lui et que c'était merveilleux. »

John rit. Ce rire est un rempart contre lequel Sherlock devra batailler fort. Il se redresse et s'agenouille aussi.

« Non ?

\- Non.

\- D'accord. Alors tu vas venir avec moi. J'habite un très joli quartier, je vais te montrer. Et je suis sûr que voir l'atelier d'un artiste va t'intéresser. »

John hésite. Il y a ce doute, miettes d'une prudence qui effraie Sherlock, balayé soudain par une envie imprévisible.

« D'accord. Tu ne veux pas qu'on se quitte en fait ?

\- Grâce ! En plus de posséder le plus joli cul de la Terre, tu es doté d'une grande perspicacité !

\- Va chier ! »

Le chahut est un autre type d'étreinte, sans excitation, et sous les coups retenus de John, Sherlock s'exalte et rit.

oooOOOooo

Sur le pas de la porte, ses dessins serrés contre lui, Sherlock coince John, l'embrasse.

« Tu pars quand ?

\- Dans deux jours. »

Le temps est un rapace et l'urgence est la pire des alliées.

* * *

.

* * *

S'il vous plaît, laissez des reviews, critiques, élogieuses, entre les deux, peu m'importe mais dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci.

Un dernier argument pour vous convaincre peut-être : aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire alors faîtes-moi ce cadeau !


	5. Le courage

Le contenu de ce chapitre étant assez délicat, je suis toute prête à en discuter avec vous et à corriger les éventuelles erreurs que vous jugerez bon de me signaler.

* * *

.

* * *

Il y a des tortues à Venise. Elles ne vivent pas dans la lagune ou dans les canaux, l'eau y est trop sale et trop polluée. Elles vivent dans le bassin circulaire d'une fontaine, à l'entrée des Giardini, immenses jardins publics situés dans le quartier du Castello et dédiés désormais à la Biennale.

« Oh ben ça alors! », se réjouit John en posant un pied sur le petit rebord en pierre. Il s'accroche à la clôture en fer forgé qui entoure la fontaine et se penche pour mieux voir. « Je suis sûr que ça plairait à Rosie ! »

Le bassin n'est ni très grand ni très profond et l'eau qui s'y écoule, forme, entre les pierres moussues disposées là, de petites mares croupies. Tout a été fait pour que l'endroit ressemble à une source naturelle. Il n'y a pas de jet dirigé au débit puissant qui s'élèverait dans les airs en un arc translucide, produisant selon l'orientation du soleil d'infinis et minuscules prismes colorés, diffractions de la lumière dans les gouttelettes, et qui, une fois son point le plus haut atteint, sommet d'une parabole inversée, retomberait en déchirant la surface d'une eau claire ou en s'écrasant sur des galets larges et propres. On ne distingue pas nettement d'où provient l'eau, elle suinte d'un grand rocher, placé au milieu du bassin et recouvert d'un lierre grimpant, épais, aux feuilles d'un vert sombre. Du lobe central des feuilles caulinaires, si caractéristiques de la plante, elle s'écoule en un monotone goutte à goutte. Le bassin ne sera jamais rempli, le flux est trop lent et trop faible, et le liquide y stagne, coincé entre de massifs cailloux, grossièrement taillés, îles artificielles où végètent les tortues. Le fond de l'eau et les abords, trottoir bas qui encercle le bassin, pied du rocher où s'enracine le lierre, tout est sale, recouvert de détritus domestiques, pelures de légumes, fruits entamés et pourris. On jette là ce dont on veut se débarrasser dans le but affiché d'en nourrir les tortues. Mais les pauvres animaux, à la peau fripée et à la carapace noire, vieilles et lymphatiques, car les tortues ont toujours l'air vieux quel que soit leur âge, semblent déjà découragés devant cette quantité profuse de nourriture et qui les encombre. Un certain ascétisme leur siérait mieux et un environnement plus salubre et plus dégagé leur conviendrait davantage. Le concepteur de l'endroit l'a pensé frais et champêtre, l'usage en a fait un petit dépotoir sauvage.

« C'est dégoûtant ! Les gens ne respectent plus rien», grimace John en lâchant la barrière et en se remettant sur ses deux pieds.

« Ça t'étonne ? Qui est Rosie ? », demande Sherlock.

Sous les grands cèdres obscurs qui bordent l'allée, à l'ombre de l'imposant rocher habillé de son lierre saturnien, marchepied d'une statue en bronze de Garibaldi dont ils ne voient que la cape, immobile, l'unificateur de l'Italie étant tourné vers la mer, la pâleur de Sherlock est une blessure dont l'éclat le transfigure et subjugue John. Tout de noir vêtu, il n'a pas ce teint maladif qui provoque l'inquiétude et fait craindre une anémie, sa pâleur est une force, brillance extériorisée d'une âme puissante. Dans sa main serrée contre lui, il tient ses dessins. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi et John l'a découvert au matin, allongé sur le sol au milieu des vingt-sept cartons. John les as comptés en les rangeant et il a menti ensuite en disant que rien, avant eux, ne lui avait déjà fait le même effet. Il est faux aussi de croire comme Sherlock le pense, que les connaissances picturales de John se sont arrêtés aux années cinquante. Car John connaît les œuvres de Francis Bacon, il en a vu une rétrospective l'année dernière au British Museum et ce fut la plus marquante de ses expériences esthétiques. Face aux dessins de Sherlock, dans le silence de la chambre où seul se faisait entendre la respiration apaisée du peintre, s'est renouvelée, en plus intime toutefois, cette épreuve jouissive d'être plus qu'un esprit. Ayant hésité longtemps avant de les toucher, s'étant jugé voyeur, un à un, il les a pris du bout des doigts. Pour amoindrir l'impression désagréable d'une profanation, il s'est donné à lui-même l'excuse pitoyable de vouloir les ranger afin de ne pas les abimer en marchant dessus. Le crayon traînait, usé, tombé des mains de Sherlock. Il les a regardés, il les a caressés, et chacun d'eux, différent du précédent et pourtant semblable, ouvrait en lui une crevasse. Comme les tableaux de Bacon, ils s'adressaient d'abord à son corps, agglomérat informe d'organes, dont John, médecin, connaît les noms, les emplacements et les fonctions. Il a pensé fugacement à une autopsie, quand la peau découpée au scalpel, des clavicules jusqu'au pubis, ouverte de chaque côté du tronc, comme un parchemin glisse, découvre à la vue, une fois les côtes sciées, l'intérieur sanglant d'un homme mort. C'est un test, dès les premières années de médecine, que peu réussissent à passer avec succès et beaucoup tournent de l'œil devant la table en inox, sous le regard goguenard du légiste. John, comme ses camarades, avait eu la nausée et sa main avait cherché l'appui de la paillasse la plus proche et le réconfort froid de son carrelage. Mais une autopsie a une visée didactique, elle ordonne, elle raisonne, elle enseigne et il avait appris par la suite à faire son regard chirurgical et professionnel. Les toiles de Bacon et les dessins de Sherlock, dans leur nue brutalité, disent autre chose. Ils disent une chair primitive, innommée et innommable, agitée de pulsions, dont les sensations ne sont pas graduelles, une matière brute, écartelée entre ses deux pôles extrêmes qui se confondent, le plaisir et la douleur. Ils disent les tremblements d'une chair qui échappent à la conscience, quand les humeurs, terme générique et dépassé regroupant ces fluides qui n'obéissent pas aux mêmes règles, le sang, la lymphe et la bile, prennent les commandes, se libérant des lois élémentaires de la chimie, et charrient le désir et la mort. Un corps sombre, impénétrable à la raison, mystère insondable comme l'est la matière noire, masse manquante de l'univers. La quiétude n'existe pas et les mots savants sont un voile pudique posé sur le chaos. Là où John en homme de science croit tout connaître de l'ordonnancement d'un corps humain et de son fonctionnement, les peintres, en quelques traits noirs pour Sherlock, en couleurs pour Bacon, démontrent l'imposture de son savoir. Au British Museum, il avait dû, avec regret, s'arracher à sa contemplation, invité gentiment à sortir par les gardiens, après que la sonnerie de la fermeture avait retenti. Ce matin, il a pu prendre son temps, et les dessins de Sherlock, hachures noires, brusques et violentes, parmi lesquelles il ne distinguait pas la représentation de ses mains de celle du drap, créant ainsi une texture hybride, l'ont enjoint à ce trouble consenti, entre ignorance reconnue et appel charnel : en lui le désordre contre lequel il ne peut rien.

John ne sait pas comment Sherlock voit ce qu'il voit. Il voudrait comprendre.

De cette ligne noire, grande et souple, dont la pâleur du visage dit la flamme, il s'approche. Sherlock s'est tenu en retrait, à quelques mètres derrière lui, pour lui laisser la surprise entachée de dégoût de découvrir seul les tortues dans leur enclos.

« Tu disais ?

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas. Qui est Rosie ? répète Sherlock.

\- C'est ma fille. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utilises pas de couleurs ?

\- J'en utilise, je te montrerai. Tu en as d'autres ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Des enfants, John !

\- Non, il n'y a que Rosie. Sa mère est morte quand elle avait cinq ans. Et ceux-là, tu vas y mettre de la couleur ? »

Les dessins sont serrés plus près, précieux trésors.

« Grand dieu, non ! Tu es fou ? Ils sont parfaits comme ils sont ! »

Autour d'eux, le monde s'agite. Les Giardini sont un lieu recherché, autant par les touristes que pas les Vénitiens. Midi est passé depuis longtemps et de petits enfants, montés sur tricycles ou munis de ballons, font crisser le sable blond de l'allée. Ça joue et ça braille, et les mamans italiennes ont pris d'assaut les quelques bancs à l'abri des cèdres. D'autres groupes, plus hétérogènes mais facilement identifiables, s'arrêtent vers la fontaine, s'exclament, sortent des appareils photographiques, continuent leur route.

Au milieu de cette foule clairsemée et indifférente, John, à quelques centimètres de Sherlock, lève une main, hésite, la remet dans sa poche. Le peintre, indulgent, lui sourit.

« Tu as faim ?

\- Je meurs de faim.

\- Viens, ma cantine n'est pas loin. »

Ils remontent l'allée et rejoignent la via Garibaldi, large avenue dont la percée demeure un étonnement. Le marcheur, dans Venise, quand il ne déambule pas le long de la lagune, est habitué à un horizon restreint, borné par le détour d'une ruelle ou les bâtiments d'une place. Dans la via Garibaldi, le regard porte loin, plus loin que la Fondamenta Sant'Anna, large canal sur lequel elle débouche et qui la prolonge. L'endroit ressemble à n'importe quelle rue piétonne d'une grande ville européenne mais étrangement, aucune boutique de luxe ne s'y est encore implantée. Il y a beaucoup de restaurants, chacun affichant ses spécialités, il y a aussi des commerces plus utiles à une vie quotidienne : supérettes, pharmacies, bureaux de tabac, salons de coiffure. Ce n'est donc pas un centre commercial à ciel ouvert, ce que sont désormais toutes les rues qui gravitent autour de la place San Marco, c'est le cœur de la ville, déporté au sud-est, là où vivent les Vénitiens.

Dans cette rue baignée de soleil, où la sensation d'oppression que procure parfois la cité est un vague souvenir, Sherlock va d'un bon pas, sur lequel John cale le sien. La fluidité rapide de leur marche, qui n'est pas celle d'un promeneur égaré ou d'un touriste errant, le ciel au-dessus d'eux, ouvert et bleu, la vue dégagée, la satisfaction en découvrant ce quartier excentré de ne pas suivre les standards, tout donne à John un léger sentiment d'expansion. Mains dans les poches, nez au vent, conscient des coups d'œil que lui jette le peintre pour s'assurer de son contentement, il respire librement.

« Ça te plaît ? demande Sherlock, amusé.

\- Oui » répond John et il se fait tirer par le bras.

Ils s'engagent dans une ruelle perpendiculaire dont l'étroitesse a permis aux habitants de tendre aux étages supérieurs et entre les immeubles qui se font face, des fils sur lesquels pend du linge. Mais ce ne sont pas de grands draps blancs qui sont mis à sécher, car personne ne lave quotidiennement ses draps de lit, ce sont les lessives des familles qui résident là : torchons de vaisselle, jeans délavés et troués, tee-shirts bariolés et de différentes tailles, chaussettes, culottes. Aux bords des fenêtres s'accrochent aussi des jardinières, la plupart en plastique vert plutôt qu'en céramique, dans lesquelles s'assèchent ou prolifèrent, selon le soin qu'on leur apporte, des plantes ornementales ou aromatiques. Une clématite rose s'entête, qui escalade un volet à la peinture écaillée, un amandier, à l'étroit dans quelques centimètres cube de pauvre terre et dont seul le vent peut être le semeur, limite sa croissance mais persiste, une menthe poivrée s'assoiffe, rabougrie.

Il faut connaître l'adresse pour venir manger ici car le restaurant se situe au rez de chaussée de la dernière maison de la ruelle, impasse qui se termine par un escalier en arc de cercle et dont les marches descendent jusqu'à une minuscule jetée aux pavés luisants. Sur le canal qui passe là, amarres attachées à un lourd anneau métallique vissé dans le sol, stationne un superbe motoscafo, à la ligne racée et au bastingage en acajou vernis. Les rayons du soleil mordorent le cuir luxueux du siège du pilote, font briller les taquets en acier, se réverbèrent dans le pare-brise éclatant de propreté. Point d'ancrage épisodique d'un prince ou d'une reine des nuits vénitiennes, l'embarcadère est déjà une scène dont les degrés de l'escalier sont les gradins. Le rêve d'un spectacle dont John imagine brièvement les acteurs se poursuit jusqu'à la devanture du restaurant ornée d'un rideau rouge qui bloque la vue. C'est l'entrée des artistes mais il est encore trop tôt ou trop tard pour assister réellement à l'effervescence chimérique qui habite ce lieu.

« C'est fermé », regrette John en voyant Sherlock mettre la main sur la poignée.

« Jamais pour moi », et la porte s'ouvre, faisant carillonner une aigrelette petite cloche.

Le rêve se brise car nous sommes à l'intérieur de la plus baroque des caricatures du restaurant italien. Tout ce qui revêt votre pizzeria habituelle se trouve là : briques ocres à l'enduit blanc, gondoliers en marinières et canotiers peints sur les murs, affiches surannées de la Scala de Milan, photographies en noir et blanc de stars italo-américaines, ventilateurs dont dégringolent des guirlandes de fleurs en plastique, tables rondes recouvertes de nappes en vichy rouge, verres ballons retournés. Tous les objets qui, de près ou de loin, vous font penser à l'Italie, charriant avec eux les clichés les plus éculés, s'entassent dans la petite salle qui ne peut contenir plus de vingt convives.

« Tu as osé te moquer de mon hôtel, ironise John.

\- C'est une outrance, John, une parodie. N'est-ce pas absolument merveilleux ? »

La porte du fond, percée d'un hublot et qui masque la cuisine, claque. Une voix tonitruante retentit.

« Sherlock Holmes, si tu crois qu'on va faire chauffer les fourneaux pour ta belle gueule, tu te trompes ! »

La soie verte d'une robe dont le col en bénitier se drape sur une poitrine opulente, coule sur la peau blanche, chemisage des muscles et de chairs plus grasses qui se nouent et se tressent, indistincts. Grande et robuste aux épaules, plus fine aux attaches, les chevilles ayant la grâce courbée que procurent les escarpins et les poignets la rondeur des bracelets, joncs d'argent, qui les parent, la silhouette sculpturale tangue en s'avançant vers eux, le même roulis balançant les hanches généreuses et la chevelure fauve, blond vénitien obtenu à force de teintures expertes et répétées. Les yeux, immenses, qu'agrandissent encore des faux cils démesurés, dardent un regard à l'émeraude sévère mais qu'adoucit déjà une causticité affectueuse, et les lèvres, laquées du même rouge que les ongles, s'ourlent à l'arc de cupidon d'un duvet blond, visible, qui ne veut pas s'épiler. La diva que John cherchait toute à l'heure est une lionne, une lionne qui aurait mangé le lion, resplendissante et complète. A l'entrejambe, à chaque mouvement des cuisses galbées, la soie capuchonne un secret. La nature parfois n'apparie pas l'âme avec le corps adéquat et seule la volonté permet de remodeler l'enveloppe jusqu'à un point de dangerosité qui clôt le processus.

« Paloma, j'ai faim ! », s'exclame Sherlock, tout sourire.

Paloma prend la pose, mains sur les hanches, et accentue son air courroucé.

« Non, vraiment, Sherlock, tu exagères… Oh mais que vois-je ? Ange ne sera pas obligé de remettre son tablier puisque tu as apporté ton goûter… »

Sherlock s'écarte, John rougit.

« Paloma, je te présente John… John Watson.

\- John… susurre Paloma en prenant sa main, vous êtes, ma foi, ravissant. »

La poigne est maîtresse et les doigts sont suaves, geste fondu d'une rudesse oubliée et d'une délicatesse assumée.

« C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça.

\- Si vous continuez à traîner avec Sherlock, ce ne sera pas la dernière. »

Paloma bat des cils, impératrice d'un cercle dont les codes sont tacites. Ici, on joue à être ce qu'on est, s'appropriant en les exagérant des postures que les regards extérieurs fantasment.

Sherlock, à ses côtés, ne cache pas son amusement.

« Arrête Paloma, tu vas l'effrayer.

\- Non, Pourquoi ? Je suis toujours très accueillante avec les nouveaux venus. »

Les cheveux aux reflets roux sont majestueusement replacés derrière l'épaule mais le sourire est sincère. La flamboyance est un drapeau, qui oblitère poliment un chemin de souffrances. Ne pas dire ce qu'on a subi et en faire un capital généreux qui permet d'ouvrir les bras à tous ceux qui ont besoin d'un giron pour pleurer. Un certain inconfort gagne John, doublement gêné de ne pas pouvoir identifier clairement le sexe de cette personne et de se poser la question. Ses aprioris, qu'il croyait ne pas avoir, lui étreignent la gorge.

Cette femme est admirable et par comparaison la surveillance que s'impose John lui paraît honteuse.

« C'est très joli chez vous.

\- N'est-ce pas ? J'en suis assez fière, tout est neuf, vous savez. Je ne sais pas si Sherlock vous l'a dit mais tout a brulé l'an dernier. Un incendie horrible, sans victime heureusement.

\- Oh ? Un problème de sécurité en cuisine ?

\- Un problème d'homophobie en Italie, je dirais plutôt. »

La désinvolture s'envole, sous le poids d'une réalité plombante. L'ombre de l'Eglise catholique plane, elle qui a fait peindre les plafonds de ses glorieuses chapelles et ses plus belles fresques par Michel-Ange ou Le Caravage et qui voue aux gémonies, flammes de l'enfer ou thérapies condescendantes, ceux et celles qui aiment autrement.

Mais Paloma frappe dans ses mains, faisant scintiller ses ongles rouges, rubis glacés, sous la lumière du lustre en faux cristal.

« Bien, c'est du passé tout ça… Enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Installez-vous, mes chéris, je vais réveiller Ange. Spaghetti à l'encre de seiche, Sherlock, comme d'habitude ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle virevolte, pivotant gracieusement sur ses talons aiguilles qui poinçonnent le parquet.

Tout à sa sidération, John bégaye : « c'est un… c'est une… », et sa confuse stupidité le navre.

« C'est une femme. Une femme magnifique », tranche Sherlock.

oooOOOooo

Le repas a été empreint d'une bienveillance affectueuse et John n'a jamais si bien mangé depuis son arrivée à Venise. Avec le plus grand naturel, Sherlock lui a expliqué ce qu'était l'endroit : un refuge, un havre de paix et un lieu de fête aussi, pour tous ceux qui, chaque jour, vivent sous le joug d'une vindicte éventuelle, le souffle aux bords des lèvres, perpétuellement aux aguets, craignant d'être découverts, et qui trouvent chez Paloma le soulagement d'être eux-mêmes, en accord avec leurs battements de cœur, au rythme des conversations, du plaisir des rencontres, de la musique qui fait bouger les corps. Il avait poussé la porte par hasard, un soir d'ennui rageur, après plusieurs heures passées à sécher devant une toile blanche. Il en était ressorti seul parce qu'il n'y avait personne à son goût, mais heureux et fier, lui qui pourtant, et il en a assuré John, s'assume ouvertement comme il est.

« C'est quand même plus facile à Londres, a-t-il suggéré.

\- Pas tant que ça.

\- Pour qui ?

\- Pour moi », a avoué John.

Cet aveu, d'impuissance ou de dissimulation, lui a fait craindre un jugement et il s'est mordu la langue. Mais Sherlock l'a regardé en souriant, sans une once de pitié bienheureusement, un défi joueur et tendre allumant ses yeux.

« C'est parce que tu ne connais pas les bonnes adresses. Je pourrais…

\- Je connais celles dont j'ai besoin. C'est juste que … nous ne fréquentons pas les mêmes milieux.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Que tu es artiste et que je suis médecin. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes obligations.

\- Je n'ai pas d'obligation.

\- C'est ce que je dis. »

Sherlock s'est reculé sur sa chaise, occupant l'espace, assombri soudain. John n'a pas vu de déception sur son visage mais de la peine, et c'était autrement plus déstabilisant.

« John, tu es plus courageux que tu ne le crois.

\- Tu ne me connais pas.

\- Je te connais bien assez.

\- En un jour ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors disons que je n'ai pas envie d'être plus courageux. »

L'insistance de Sherlock à vouloir croire possibles des choses que John a sciemment marquées du sceau de l'impossible aurait pu être vexatoire mais la détermination présente du médecin à clore une porte que le peintre voulait ouvrir tenait plus du réflexe défensif que de l'affirmation positive d'un choix de vie, troublé qu'il était par le précipice dans lequel l'autre l'invitait à tomber. Le vide, au-delà de la peur, appelle un vertige désirable.

Leur gravité inattendue, gênante, a piégé John et il aurait fallu pouvoir en rire ou l'ensevelir sous une sensualité immédiate et aveuglante. Il n'a pas pu.

Aucun de ses partenaires précédents, et ils sont nombreux, ne lui a déjà fait une telle offre, tous partisans comme lui d'un échange raisonnablement limité. Il a veillé scrupuleusement à dresser entre sa vie publique et ses errances nocturnes un cordon de sécurité infranchissable. Rares sont ceux qui sont entrés chez lui, bénéficiant plutôt de l'absence occasionnelle de Rosie que d'une quelconque faveur. Et le contrat, même muet, a toujours la clarté d'un décompte : jamais plus d'une nuit, petit-déjeuner éventuellement compris. Il n'a jamais eu à se justifier, il n'a jamais dû batailler contre les assauts répétés d'un amant envahissant, qui en aurait voulu un peu plus. On se quitte bons amis, en remontant son pantalon ou sur le pas d'une porte, en étant certain de ne plus jamais se revoir.

Sherlock est différent. En un seul jour, et ces vingt-quatre heures ont la durée de l'éternité tant chaque instant a la densité d'un diamant, en un seul jour, John a partagé avec lui une plus grande intimité qu'avec l'ensemble de ses amants. C'est effroyablement risqué et cela ne peut conduire qu'à une catastrophe, a-t-il pensé en regardant le peintre en face de lui. Sherlock ne le regardait pas, yeux baissés sur son assiette où, de sa fourchette, il manipulait un spaghetti, long fil noir, plus épais qu'un cheveu, pour l'arranger en une spirale irrégulière dans le crachin gris de la sauce. Dépité de ne pas parvenir au résultat attendu, il a lâché sa fourchette et a mis les doigts dans son assiette. Le spaghetti, manœuvré de près, s'est enfin plié à sa volonté et a dessiné, dans le gras sombre qui maculait la porcelaine, mélange d'huile d'olive et d'encre, une hélice presque parfaite, non pas infinie comme doit l'être une vraie spirale mais coupée en ses deux extrémités. Malgré ces deux coupures qui auraient pu amoindrir l'effet, l'impression de tourbillon était là. La circonférence qui s'enroulait sur elle-même projetait vers l'extérieur ses arcs les plus grands et aspirait en son centre ses arcs plus petits. Le vortex a pour lui le pouvoir d'éloigner autant qu'il rapproche. Situé en son bord, on s'envole, situé en son cœur, on disparaît.

La maladresse du peintre, muni de sa fourchette puis sa dextérité évidente dans la prise directe avec la matière, cette brève suite de gestes, sans que ne s'intercale un temps de réflexion, ce passage rapide de la déception à l'action volontaire, ont mis en John, de manière cursive et dans le même temps où Sherlock agissait, une tendresse protectrice, une fascination terrifiante, une sécurité affranchissante. Tour à tour, le voyant faire, il a voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler puis s'y blottir pour être contenu. L'inscription de sentiments non pas contradictoires mais complémentaires, pour autant qu'elle ait été furtive, n'en a pas moins été décisive. Oui, tout ceci risquait d'être dangereux.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, a dit John.

\- De quoi ? a demandé Sherlock en relevant les yeux.

\- Ça ». Et John a pointé l'assiette du menton.

Sherlock a souri, « J'y vois plus clair quand je dessine… », puis : « tu veux connaître l'histoire de Paloma ? »

« N'est-ce pas un peu indiscret ? »

Mais John était curieux et surtout lâchement soulagé que ces indécisions ne fussent plus le sujet principal de leur conversation.

« Elle la raconte à tout le monde, à tous ceux qui viennent ici en tout cas alors non, je ne pense pas que cela soit indiscret.

\- Elle te l'a racontée quand ?

\- Dès le premier soir. »

Alors Sherlock a raconté l'histoire de Paloma en remontant jusqu'à son grand-père paternel, jeune écossais enrôlé dans les forces armées britanniques et qui avait participé au débarquement de 1943 en Sicile. Le choc qu'avait été pour lui la découverte d'une Italie aride et toujours fière malgré ses errements fascistes, l'avait fait revenir plusieurs années plus tard, plus modeste et moins conquérant dans ce pays qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui le fascinait. Dans un petit village de la région de Catane, sur les pentes de l'Etna, il avait rencontré Giusta, son épouse. Le père de Paloma, né de cette union et benjamin d'une fratrie de cinq enfants avait fait le chemin inverse et avait été docker à Aberdeen. Aigneas, la mère de Paloma, fille d'un pasteur calviniste et rigoriste, avait vu en ce jeune homme à la peau mate et aux manières déliées malgré la rudesse de son métier, la possibilité de vivre enfin ce que le vent soufflant sur une lande asséchée et ses lectures clandestines avaient mis dans ses veines. Elle s'était enfuie avec lui et Paloma était née à Gènes, ville industrielle et portuaire dont la misère secrète une poésie entêtante et insidieuse. Elevée par cette mère éprise de littérature lyrique et qui voyait en toute chose le début d'un récit, Paloma avait grandi, petit garçon rêveur, prenant lentement conscience de l'étrangeté de son corps, inadapté aux élans de son âme. Dans cette ville dont le machisme est le produit conjoint d'une religion catholique exclusive et des mœurs brusques d'une population essentiellement ouvrière, Paloma a traversé son adolescence comme dans un brouillard, douloureuse à chaque fois qu'elle devait revêtir son costume de jeune mâle pour aller à l'école puis au lycée où elle était le bouc émissaire de ses camarades, malgré ses efforts à demeurer transparente. Comprise uniquement par Agneas, qui lui répétait qu'elle était un joyau dont le monde ne percevait pas la beauté, cruellement ignorée par son père qui noyait son chagrin d'avoir perdu un fils dans tous les estaminets du port, elle ne respirait librement que le soir quand, dans la chambre à coucher de ses parents, face à la coiffeuse de sa mère, elle s'arrangeait pour voir progressivement apparaitre dans son reflet celle qu'elle était vraiment. A vingt ans, mue par un courage inconsidéré, elle était sortie dans la rue, habillée en femme. Son sentiment de liberté dont les bords s'effilochaient dans une méfiance prudente, s'était heurté à un groupe de marins lituaniens. Elle avait été laissée pour morte, violée à plusieurs reprises, et ces agresseurs n'avaient pas vu l'ironie de leur crime qui faisait d'eux, au moment où ils la sodomisaient, les égaux de ceux qu'ils rejetaient le plus, puis elle avait compris au bout de longs mois passées à l'hôpital qu'elle n'avait que deux options : le suicide ou la transition. Eplorée mais heureuse de la voir faire le bon choix, lui faisant promettre de revenir, sa mère lui avait confié toutes leurs économies et elle était partie pour Londres. La langue n'étant pas une barrière puisqu'elle parlait anglais avec sa mère, elle avait très vite été accueillie par une communauté joyeuse et combattive qui l'avait guidée et conseillée dans ses démarches auprès d'une médecine souvent normative et paternaliste. Cela avait été un calvaire fait d'humiliations, de jugements condescendants et avilissants mais elle avait tenu bon, consciente que sa survie en dépendait, soutenue par des amies qui partageaient les mêmes épreuves. Développant parallèlement un don inné pour le chant, elle avait fini grande prêtresse des airs italiens dans un cabaret à Soho. Londres, pour ouverte qu'elle soit, n'autorise pas encore une femme trans à monter sur les planches du Royal Opéra et à chanter devant la reine. Puis sa mère était tombée malade, cancer du sein, et elle était revenue, armée jusqu'aux dents, prête à livrer un nouveau combat sur cette terre qui l'avait fait fuir. Le diagnostic ayant été posé trop tardivement, Agneas était morte paisiblement dans les bras de sa fille chérie et elle avait choisi Venise comme lieu d'ancrage, préférant les ors baroques à la grisaille génoise.

Sherlock raconte, raconte encore et John l'écoute, conscient que les questions éventuelles qui lui brûlent la langue seraient indécentes, mais moins que les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux et qu'il retient en clignant des paupières et en se concentrant sur sa respiration, souffle perdu devant la foi et le courage de cette femme.

Paloma les rejoint, s'assoit à côté d'eux. Elle laisse parler Sherlock et sur la table, elle saisit la main du peintre qu'elle serre dans la sienne, « continue mon chéri, tu racontes si bien… ». Sherlock lui sourit et John voudrait connaître un peu de cette tendresse qui les lie.

Quand Sherlock a fini, Paloma regarde John et demande : « N'ai-je pas une vie extraordinaire ? »

« Le monde est un cloaque » répond-il.

Verre d'eau au bord des lèvres, Sherlock murmure : « Et nous sommes là pour le réenchanter… ».

« Et pour emmerder les cons, Sherlock, pour emmerder les cons… », ajoute Paloma.

Cette femme ne cède sur rien, se refusant à tout contrôle, même à celui du désespoir.

oooOOOooo

« Elle est exemplaire, ose John en quittant le restaurant.

\- On s'en fout qu'elle soit exemplaire, John. Ce qui brille, c'est sa force de vie… »

* * *

.

* * *

Il serait déplacé de vous demander des reviews après un tel chapitre. Disons juste que votre mutisme consumériste me navre ...


	6. Le portrait

Réponse à LittleGhost : Sache, cher lecteur (lectrice), que ton commentaire est un enchantement par son ton à la fois sincère et intime. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir te répondre en privé car j'aurais eu quelques questions à te poser sur tes sentiments face à ce que j'écris. Je te remercie amicalement de m'en avoir déjà tant dit.

* * *

.

* * *

« Tout romancier doit savoir que s'il lâche dans son livre le personnage d'un grand homosexuel flamboyant, il devra renoncer à le contenir dans les limites congrues » Michel Tournier.

* * *

John danse.

Sous les lumières tamisées que diffusent de petites lampes aux abat-jours orangés et frangés, posées sur les tables, il fait maladroitement bouger son corps en accord avec la musique qui emplit la salle du restaurant. Il n'y a pas de piste de danse à proprement parler et on a dû pousser les tables pour libérer de l'espace. L'établissement est plein car Paloma, au cœur trop grand, ne refuse jamais personne, quitte à ajouter des chaises et à mélanger les groupes pour favoriser les rencontres. « On est tous de la même famille », dit-elle à ceux et celles qu'elle appelle indifféremment ses chéris.

Aux côtés de John, ondule un grand brun, au teint olivâtre et au nez busqué, aux faux airs aristocratiques, fin de race d'une noblesse dont la décadence est évidente puisqu'elle s'affiche ici. Le jeune homme, « Marcello », a-t-il dit toute à l'heure en venant convier John mais en regardant Sherlock dans les yeux, est séduisant et semble assuré de son charme. La séduction chez certains est un travail à plein temps. Son allure est souple, dégagée et chacun de ses mouvements fait saillir une musculature fine, choyée et entretenue. Les bras levés vers le ciel et que découvrent les manches retroussées d'une chemise blanche, ondoient, tels des vagues verticales, ondes progressives et continues qui descendent des poignets auxquels s'enroulent des bracelets brésiliens, et gagnent les épaules dont la rondeur est mise en valeur par la découpe de la chemise, sciemment choisie une taille en-dessous de ce qu'un bon tailleur conseillerait. Au coude, la manchette remontée, bouton défait, et les plis qui l'accompagnent, gênent la mobilité de l'articulation mais accentuent par la pression qu'ils exercent la saillance du cubital et du radial. Entre les omoplates, au niveau des lombaires, la chemise déjà s'assombrit de sueur. La taille dont la minceur est soulignée par une ceinture en daim, se balance, déhanchements experts qui suivent le tempo de la musique, basse rythmique qui indique quand basculer. A l'arrière se projette un cul ferme, à l'avant se profile, sous les cassures qu'occasionnent les pinces du pantalon, un bombé avantageux. L'aisance du corps n'est rien sans l'agilité des jambes et, des cuisses fuselées aux chevilles que sculpte un bas de pantalon resserré, celles-ci oscillent, lianes captatrices qui attendent de s'enrouler autour d'une taille. Sur le parquet ciré, les pieds tapent, talons puis orteils, mais ceux-ci sont chaussés de baskets montantes, marque célèbre à l'étoile, et cela suffit à faire sourire Sherlock : les jeunes ne savent pas se chausser.

Sherlock est possessif le temps que durent ses béguins mais il n'est pas jaloux et la liberté qu'il s'octroie, il la reconnaît aux autres. Entre ses doigts, il fait aller et venir la frange double qui orne la lampe. Certains petits fils en viscose s'effilochent, usés déjà d'avoir été caressés par d'autres mains. Sur le bord de l'abat-jour, la soutache, galon tressé en forme de croisillons, se décolle. D'un doigt, il la plaque contre le tissu orange mais elle plisse et baille vers le bas.

John danse.

Dans cet effort, il s'applique, tant il est clair qu'il ne sait pas danser. Dans ses yeux brille le reflet de la médaille à la Madone que Marcello porte au cou et au revers de laquelle s'inscrit sans doute la date de son baptême. A contretemps, les bras serrés contre le corps puisque son attention semble piégée dans les mouvements de ses jambes, et aussi dans le corps jeune et musclé qui lui fait face, il s'agite de manière malhabile. Il n'anticipe pas la musique, pourtant répétitive, et chacun de ses gestes arrive trop tard, presque avorté, coupé dans son élan. Indécis quant à savoir s'il doit se déhancher ou avancer d'un pas puis reculer, il ne perçoit pas l'espace qui l'entoure comme un dû qu'il pourrait occuper. De cette timidité qui mène rapidement au ridicule, se dégage une grâce accidentelle. La compacité masculine de John, dressée depuis l'enfance à ne s'exprimer que dans l'efficacité, armure opportune et dont il se pare publiquement pour se protéger des regards curieux, se fissure. Ses mollets font des ronds, arcs involontaires et délicieux, sa cuisse tremble, son poignet se délie, son cou s'incline, battant la mesure à rebours et l'imprécision de la posture en redouble la délicatesse. A la ceinture, la chemise s'extrait négligemment du pantalon et la hanche, invisible mais accessible à une main fureteuse, émeut Sherlock. Cette chemise que John porte depuis le matin est à l'image d'une garde robe dont les maîtres mots sont le confort et l'anonymat. Comme le gilet, de bonne facture mais d'un marron terne que John a abandonné sur le dossier de sa chaise. Sherlock tend une main, caresse la laine qui se tend sur l'arête du siège. Sous l'écorce la fleur, une fleur capiteuse et envoûtante, qui s'offre dans le plus grand secret, ouverte et voluptueuse, sans pudeur.

« Enlève ta chemise », a-t-il dit au médecin qui s'émerveillait de la vue.

La baie vitrée, immense surface dont la structure est une dentelle d'acier, donne sur la lagune. Les vitres, aux mesures inégales et qui s'encastrent dans une ossature métallique, sont pour certaines scellées, les joints vieillissants laissant passer le froid, pour d'autres mobiles, un simple loquet en forme de papillon permettant leur ouverture. Deux d'entre elles, brisées sans doute, ont été remplacées par un vitrail figurant sur fond rouge le lion de Venise. La verrière, qui s'appuie sur un mètre de mur plein et monte jusqu'au plafond, crève l'atelier comme on voit sur certaines photographies de guerre des immeubles entiers éventrés, transformant ainsi les appartements en autant de maisons de poupées, exposés aux regards extérieurs. Il n'y a pas de vis-à-vis ici et la baie projette le regard, quadrillant l'eau et le ciel, installation graphique qui permet tous les repérages.

« On dirait la fenêtre de Dürer (*) ! », avait dit John dès qu'il était entré, heureux de sa référence. Il s'était avancé, ignorant le reste de l'atelier, évitant le matériel de Sherlock, chevalet, toiles, couleurs, crayons, qui jonchaient le sol et s'accumulaient sur les meubles. Sherlock l'avait suivi, débarrassant d'une main une table recouverte d'objets sans importance pour y déposer ses précieux dessins.

« Je ne fais pas de perspective, avait-il répondu.

\- Je sais mais quand même… Il y a dû y avoir d'autres peintres avant toi que cela a intéressés.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas demandé qui a habité là avant moi. »

John l'avait regardé en souriant, habitué déjà à sa fatuité. Puis il s'était retourné.

Le soleil, depuis longtemps à l'ouest, n'éclairait plus frontalement l'appartement, et ses rayons obliques faisaient scintiller l'écume de la lagune. La lumière claire et fraîche ne les aveuglait pas comme elle peut parfois le faire en fin de matinée et John, dans l'ombre translucide, tournait le dos au peintre. En cet après-midi finissant, dans cette clarté sans chaleur, au miroitement aussi fin qu'un cristal, au souffle aussi net qu'un couteau, la silhouette de John se découpait sur le vert de l'eau et le bleu du ciel. Le matin même, le soleil avait fait de lui un corps chaud et désirable, à la blondeur insolente, aux contours flous et pulsants. En cet instant, par son absence, il en faisait une épure aux bords tranchants, fantôme sans épaisseur, dont la présence ne tient qu'à la force de l'air, profil de papier qu'un rien peut envoler.

Cette évanescence annonçait déjà la disparition et le regard de Sherlock, douloureux de son impuissance, avait glissé, quittant la nuque que le peintre aurait voulu baiser, réconfort inutile, et s'était focalisé sur le dos. La chemise, de style classique, presque banal, recouvrait une peau que Sherlock avait vu se marbrer et rosir plus tôt dans la journée. Les carreaux imprimés, superposition d'un rouge clair et d'un bleu plus soutenu, s'estompaient par endroits, courbes et non plus droits, suivant la ligne des épaules, le relief des omoplates, la rondeur des bras, les soustrayant ainsi à sa vue. La fibre elle-même, dont Sherlock pouvait imaginer le tissage et l'entrelacement des fils, persienne jalouse qui empêche le regard, la fibre elle-même était une offense à son amour. Peins-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avait-il pensé, vaincu.

« Enlève ta chemise », a-t-il donc dit.

John a sursauté puis s'est retourné, interloqué par cette demande.

« Tu ne t'embarrasses pas avec les préliminaires », a-t-il répondu, espiègle.

Mais déjà Sherlock fouillait dans ses affaires, trouvait une toile vierge, la disposait sur le chevalet.

« Non, John, je ne veux pas… », sa main a balayé l'air, évasive, « je veux te peindre. » Il a cherché ses couleurs, les rassemblant sur un petit guéridon maculé de peinture, réfléchissant aux mélanges. Il a aligné ses pinceaux, les nettoyant machinalement dans un chiffon qui traînait là. Il a saisi sa palette, la rejetant finalement et lui préférant une assiette, creuset improvisé d'une matière qu'il voulait fondue.

John, interdit, l'a regardé faire, fasciné par son manège.

« Ah… », a-t-il fait la voix traînante, et ses lèvres pincées, sa gêne étaient une façade.

« Tu veux que je me déshabille entièrement ?

\- Non, que la chemise. »

Alors John, obéissant, a défait ses boutons et, scrupuleusement, a retiré sa chemise. Sur le dossier d'une chaise, il a posé le vêtement, attentif à ne pas le froisser.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Cette docilité coutumière a irrité Sherlock. Le peintre n'a jamais employé de modèle et l'idée de tordre un corps dans le seul but d'obtenir une pose désirée lui est étrangère. Pourtant ce n'était pas du combat éventuel contre une matière récalcitrante dont il se sentait privé, l'obéissance de John augurant qu'il se plierait complaisamment à toute torsion. Il savait par avance, connaisseur malgré son inexpérience, qu'aucun corps, aussi docile soit-il, ne prend jamais naturellement la pose adéquate à la recherche de la vérité. S'il l'avait souhaité, ce combat aurait eu bien lieu, il aurait pu à loisir user de sa seule autorité de peintre pour obtenir une cambrure artificielle des reins, une inclinaison douloureuse de la nuque, une cassure exagérée du coude, pouvant aller jusqu'au déboîtement. Et John, dans cet assujettissement, ne se serait pas rebellé. Il aurait acquiescé, obéi aux moindres volontés de Sherlock, devançant même ses appels en proposant des postures, jouissant muettement de faire de sa chair une terre meuble qui se discipline et obtempère. Le combat aurait été mené mais un combat faux, mensonger, sans intérêt puisque gagné d'avance. « Que veux-tu que je fasse ? », a demandé John. « Ce que tu ne veux pas faire », a voulu répondre Sherlock. Car ce corps soumis, pleinement satisfait de sa soumission, était une distraction, un leurre, écran levé qui occultait une âme ferme, tout entière occupée par la fuite et le renoncement.

Quitte à peindre John, autant peindre ce qu'il était réellement : une absence. Une anguille qui, tout en vous caressant les doigts, vous glisse des mains.

« Rien, a répondu Sherlock. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresse finalement, c'est ta chemise. Ta chemise vide de toi… »

Alors Sherlock a fait un geste de la main, signifiant que le médecin devait s'écarter et celui-ci, déçu, frustré est sorti du champ.

La chemise pendait, objet mort et la lumière filtrait à travers elle. Elle portait la trace du corps qu'elle avait revêtu par le froissement de l'empiècement et de la partie basse, celle que l'on glisse dans le pantalon. Elle portait aussi les signes d'un soin méticuleux par les plis marqués le long des manches, preuves d'un repassage fait à la maison et non chez le blanchisseur. L'image de John maniant un fer à repasser a fait sourire Sherlock.

« Quoi ? s'est étonné John qui, torse nu, se tenait à l'écart.

\- Tu repasses toi-même ton linge.

\- Oui, pas toi ?

\- Non, j'ai…

\- Tu as des gens pour ça. »

L'agressivité de la remarque a piqué Sherlock qui a tourné la tête. John se tenait à côté de lui, mains sur les hanches, une revendication frondeuse plissant son front.

« John, je ne nie pas l'intérêt politique de savoir qui repasse son linge ou qui ne pas, et je suis tout prêt à avoir cette discussion avec toi mais plus tard. Là, je voudrais peindre.

\- Tu es méprisant.

\- Tu es frustré.

\- Frustré de devoir repasser mon linge et pas toi ?

\- Frustré que je ne te peigne pas. »

John a secoué la tête, mécontent d'être démasqué. Cette jalousie, qu'il aurait déniée mais qui s'exprimait au travers d'un prétexte dérisoire, ouvrait en Sherlock un espace d'espérance. Cette envie d'être le centre de l'attention, dévoilement d'un narcissisme à peine enfoui, s'étendait-elle à toutes ses relations ou se limitait-elle à ce qui naissait entre eux ? Était-ce exclusivement de Sherlock que John voulait être aimé, de manière si obsessive qu'un simple refus causait une colère illégitime, ou était-ce de tout le monde ?

« Je vais faire un tour, a bougonné John. Puisqu'apparemment je te dérange.

\- Nu ? »

John a baissé la tête, avisant sa poitrine. Sherlock s'est retenu de rire.

« J'imagine que reprendre ma chemise serait un crime de lèse-majesté…

\- Prends une des miennes, là… » Et Sherlock a indiqué, traînant sur un fauteuil en cuir, ses propres chemises, sorties fraîchement de la blanchisserie, encore sur leurs cintres et emballées dans une housse en plastique.

John s'est approché et a saisi la première de la pile, blanche et au col amidonné, marmonnant des « ça va être trop grand pour moi », et des « un peu trop élégant, ça n'est pas mon style », en même temps qu'il défaisait rageusement l'emballage et qu'il enfilait le vêtement.

Une fois vêtu, il s'est tourné vers Sherlock. Il était beau et les manches étaient trop longues. Cette chemise, dont Sherlock appréciait la finesse du coton, était désormais posée sur la peau de John et cette consécution, la peau de Sherlock puis celle de John en contact avec la même fibre a fait regretter au peintre de ne pas peindre ça : leurs deux corps mêlés, indistincts, recouverts du même tissu. Infusion lente jusqu'à extraction complète de leurs essences, ainsi mélangées et fondues en une seule.

« Les manches… », a-t-il fait en agitant son pinceau.

John s'est exécuté, raccourcissant la longueur. C'était parfait. Il a piétiné, attendant quelque chose et Sherlock a eu peur.

Il aurait dû s'approcher, prendre le médecin dans ses bras, dire : « Tu veux que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas que c'est ce que tu veux ? Que je n'aime et que je ne peigne que toi ? Jusqu'à quel point veux-tu cela ? Jusqu'à m'aimer moi aussi ? Me le diras-tu ? »

Il a pressé le tube de rouge et la matière huileuse, sombre, qu'il faudrait éclaircir, a coulé dans l'assiette. C'était un rouge gras, plus épais que le sang et l'assiette ne faisait pas que saigner, elle était souillée.

La porte a claqué. Et Sherlock a peint.

Il a peint jusqu'à la nuit, dans le vide et le silence.

Le crépuscule d'abord a mis dans le ciel de grands aplats de rose, un bonheur de couleur, une jeunesse perdue, tardive, qui a déplu à Sherlock par son affront outrancier, et la lagune s'est teintée de mauve, en trainées mouvantes, algue immense, imaginaire et invasive. Puis le gris est descendu, opacifiant tout, floutant, comme le soleil seul sait le faire, la ligne d'horizon, faisant de l'eau et de l'air une surface tendue et noire. Mais les deux éléments se distinguaient encore, résistant à leur fusion totale, par ce simple fait que sur l'eau se reflétaient, allongées, les lumières de la ville. En pointillés, dont le circuit restait mystérieux, les éclats de l'éclairage public et des lumières domestiques, celles provenant des appartements comme celui de Sherlock qui donnent sur la lagune, se réverbéraient sur le liquide. Et les balises flottantes, signalant l'entrée du chenal, clignotaient régulièrement, sémaphores esseulés et obstinés. Au loin, des embarcations imprudentes zigzaguaient entre les bouées.

La chemise, posée sur la chaise, que Sherlock aurait voulu peindre en l'abstrayant de tout, persistance rétinienne de John absent, le narguait en lui tournant le dos. Il aurait voulu qu'elle fût un schéma, concept pur de la carence, démonstration cruelle de la fugue permanente. Elle s'est parée du chatoiement rosé du ciel, ce rouge délavé mille fois, aussi sentimental et fragile qu'un premier baiser, si convenu que Sherlock aurait souhaité le zébrer de noir pour le salir, mais la gaieté était là, vulnérable dans sa finitude, triomphante. La joie du firmament que le soleil embrasait, soufflait sur la chemise, une joie lucide, consciente d'être temporaire, et cette lucidité, cette conscience étaient des raisons supplémentaires pour s'enflammer et rayonner davantage. Alors Sherlock, un temps rageur, écœuré que la chemise ne fût pas ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fût, s'est rendu, rompu à cette félicité éphémère. N'était-ce pas ce qui l'avait charmé en premier chez John, son enthousiasme retenu et téméraire ? Avant que le soleil ne s'éteignît, il a blanchi son rouge, y mêlant une pointe de bleu et les carreaux de la chemise, des mêmes teintes mais inertes, sont devenus, sur sa toile, vivants. Puis le gris est descendu, ce gris entre chien et loup, entre le dompté et le sauvage. La chemise, dans l'ombre naissante, s'est faite spectre, sensuel et dangereux fantôme, qui dévore la main aussi sûrement qu'il la caresse. Sherlock, déçu de ne pas savoir peindre dans le noir, a allumé un spot qu'il a braqué su sa toile, laissant la chemise dans l'obscurité. Il a fabriqué un gris, par délavages successifs d'un noir dense, ne le délayant pas entièrement pour qu'y subsistassent en des points infinitésimaux et éparpillés des compacités insolubles. Dans l'abandon de l'étreinte, qui n'est qu'un apprivoisement passager et trompeur, John reste fidèle à son propre désir, l'égoïsme jouisseur s'affirmant comme seule ligne de conduite. Enfin, la nuit a tout pris, soubassement morbide, levier puissant qui motive les prises de risque, coups de poignard déchirants et orgasmiques, mais qui enraye les élans du cœur. Sans atermoiement, John cède son cul, son âme est une captive, emmurée consentante qui a construit elle-même la geôle dans laquelle elle s'étiole. Mais les lumières de la ville, physiquement absentes, dont les échos miroitants sur la lagune signalaient la présence, perçaient un chemin hasardeux dont la destination finale restait encore inconnue et le parcours aléatoire. L'espoir est une inclination qui ignore son but. Sur les bords internes de la toile, Sherlock a marqué des points scintillants, d'un blanc bleuté, étoiles d'un ciel à l'envers, invitant le regard à chercher à l'extérieur du tableau un prolongement qui n'était pas là.

Ainsi, pendant des heures, il a peint son premier portrait, ravinement archéologique d'un inconnu dont objectivement il ne sait rien mais la peinture, par un processus inverse à celui qui veut qu'elle crée de la matière en sus, creuse et met au jour la vérité.

Du moment que Sherlock avait accepté d'entendre ce que lui disait la chemise de John, et le ciel et la lagune avec elle, il a su qu'il tenait une œuvre dont la justesse signait dans son travail un basculement. Deux jours plus tôt, il errait, insatisfait et méchant avec lui-même. A présent, il s'exaltait, porté par une flamme dont le pourvoyeur innocent se refusait encore à assumer son pouvoir. Il était impossible que John s'en allât.

Ayant jeté toutes ses forces dans son ouvrage, il a été gagné par la crainte et s'est imposée à lui l'idée glaçante que John ne revînt pas. Il s'est regardé, il avait peint sans retirer sa veste, sa jolie veste brodée, elle était gâtée de peinture, irrattrapable. Il s'est trouvé méprisable, se fustigeant pour son impétuosité qui lui avait fait plus tôt tenir tête à John, oublieux que c'était le médecin lui-même qui avait été l'initiateur de leur dispute. Il a lâché ses pinceaux, terrassé soudain par son manque de courage. Il aurait dû retenir John, il ne l'avait pas fait, mettant sur le compte de son art et de son emprise, la couardise de son retrait. Il s'est détesté, se jugeant fat et égoïste, ne sachant plus si John était un moyen ou un but. Dans le même mouvement mais en deux temps différents, il voulait John avec une intensité qui l'étouffait. Les pinceaux à la main, en pleine transe créatrice, il le voulait comme une boussole. En homme éploré, écrasé par l'absence, il le voulait pour lui-même.

Il a éteint le spot et, dans le noir, au pied de son chevalet, il s'est couché sur le sol. Il était un gisant qui attend. Ne rien faire, par aucun acte ne provoquer le destin, sentir monter en soi une attente douloureuse.

« On y voit rien là-dedans ! », a fait John en entrant, comme chez lui, sans frapper.

Il a appuyé sur l'interrupteur et le plafonnier s'est allumé. Sherlock, qui somnolait, s'est relevé vivement.

« Tu dormais ? a demandé John.

\- Non, je …

\- Oh ! »

John avait vu le tableau. Sherlock l'a regardé s'approcher, venir à lui, s'arrêter. Il était imprégné des odeurs de la ville, de la nuit, du vent maritime. Une odeur qui racontait une errance réflexive, le long des canaux, à proximité d'échoppes animées où l'on regarde sans les voir les autres s'amuser et se distraire, leur agitation se faisant support visuel à une pensée qui s'étire.

« Ça n'est pas fini », a expliqué Sherlock à John qui ne disait rien.

Le regard de John était flou, impassible, et Sherlock le regardait regarder, inquiet.

Tout au long de sa carrière, Sherlock n'a jamais craint le jugement d'autrui sur son travail. Même à ses débuts, encore étudiant aux Beaux-arts, il ne prêtait que très peu d'attention aux remarques de ses professeurs. Les critiques qu'elles soient élogieuses ou négatives, sont souvent décevantes. Quand elles sont négatives, il les écarte d'un revers de la main, considérant comme indigne de lui-même de dire publiquement ce qu'il pense de ceux qui les produisent, des êtres médiocres, ignorants, qui ne comprennent rien. Quand elles sont élogieuses, il est flatté certes, son égo n'étant pas une petite chose, mais elles le déçoivent souvent, comme si elles manquaient leur but, désappointé qu'il est de constater que ce qui compte pour lui n'est pas toujours ce qui compte pour les autres. Seule Irène a le regard pur, désengagée de toute individualité, curieuse de lui et de ses obsessions. Solitaire, il est fort, convaincu qu'il emprunte le bon chemin et son amertume est une arme qui le protège des détours qu'une trop grande porosité aux regards extérieurs générerait. Devant John, ordinaire petit médecin londonien, modeste amateur qui aligne péniblement trois phrases, il perd de sa superbe et tremble, fébrile.

« C'est la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir », a fait John en levant une main en direction de la toile. Dans ses yeux, dans ce bleu que Sherlock aurait voulu trancher au couteau, il n'a jamais peint au couteau et oui, voilà, il faudrait, comme Rembrandt, peindre les yeux de John au couteau, sans se soucier des finitions, pour en dire l'épaisseur infranchissable, dans les yeux de John le voile d'une hypnose : le tableau prenait possession de lui.

« Tu dis ça mais… », John a avancé sa main, « Non, ne touche pas, ça n'est pas sec encore… »

La mise en garde a sonné comme la proscription d'un fétiche et John, déçu, confus aussi, a abaissé sa main. Il s'est approché un peu plus, a tendu le cou, visage à quelques centimètres de la toile puis s'est écarté, un pas en arrière, englobant tout. Son regard était un filet qui, même s'il n'était pas tourné vers le peintre, le piégeait.

Sur le visage de John, Sherlock a vu monter une lente compréhension intuitive.

« C'est moi…, a murmuré le médecin, indécis.

\- Oui. » a confirmé Sherlock.

Dans la lumière blanchâtre et assez laide que le lustre jetait dans la pièce, les yeux de John se sont détachés du tableau, il a regardé Sherlock.

« C'est toi aussi… parce que tu voudrais que je … que nous… ». Cette révélation, produite peut-être par sa longue marche solitaire dans Venise, fruit d'une réflexion qui trébuche devant les interdits qu'elle s'est fixés, que le tableau venait ratifier de manière à la fois indicible et indubitable, ne pouvait pas encore s'énoncer.

La transparence est pire que la nudité. Sherlock, sidéré, a observé son tableau. Se pouvait-il qu'à son insu, il ait mis tant de lui-même dans le portrait d'un autre ? Son oublieuse bêtise lui a fait honte. Cette vérité étant indiscutable, selon laquelle tout artiste est dans ses œuvres, il a toujours été conscient que son art était l'expression d'un discours, celui qu'il porte sur le monde, sur les choses et les hommes, sur la peinture, sur la beauté et la laideur. Mais dans cet intermède vespéral, parenthèse pendant laquelle il n'avait été occupé que par John, son intelligence avait failli, il s'était oublié. Son cœur, impudique, était partout. Il a soudainement repensé à cet _Amour vainqueur,_ peint par Le Caravage, cet angelot aux ailes grises et au sourire irrésistible, qui brandit gaillardement son arc et ses flèches et dont le ventre, un adorable ventre, est strié de délicieux petits plis. Que de vénération dans la représentation de ces plis et fallait-il que le peintre italien eût été si épris de son jeune amant et modèle pour mettre ainsi toute la perfection de son art au service de la seule figuration du plissement d'une chair adorée ! Puissé-je un jour faire cela, avait prié Sherlock dans le musée berlinois où le tableau était exposé et il s'était assis par terre, ignorant les regards désapprobateurs.

« Oui », a-t-il avoué fièrement.

Alors John, comme un combattant monte à l'assaut, un défi imprudent étant toujours préférable à la peur, a franchi le pas qui les séparait.

« Tu as sali ta jolie veste », et il a posé ses mains sur la poitrine de Sherlock. Lentement, il a caressé les taches de couleur. Une envie grave et précieuse voilait ses yeux et étirait sa bouche.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je la porterai chez le teinturier.

\- Chez le teinturier, bien sûr. »

Dans le sourcil levé de John, la cicatrice que Sherlock avait découverte à leur deuxième rencontre, riait. Par son amusante présence, elle se rappelait à lui : trop de choses encore à peindre !

« Et tes mains aussi, elles sont pleines de peinture. »

Dans ses mains, John a pris celles de Sherlock, il les a regardées, retournées, inspectées, comme un maître sévère le fait avec celles de son élève. Les ongles étaient sales et sur la peau, les couleurs en se superposant, avaient créé à certains endroits, une couche sans éclat d'un marron fade.

« Je peux les nettoyer. »

« Non ! », du bout des doigts, John a effleuré dans les paumes ouvertes de Sherlock les striures de peinture, fausses lignes qui décrivaient ce que le peintre avait choisi d'être, « non… surtout pas… » et, à sa bouche et à son nez, il les a portées. Il a respiré l'odeur entêtante de la pointe de térébenthine et a baisé la peau et la matière craquelée. L'hésitation de la langue, curieuse de goûter mais timide, étonnée elle-même par son envie, a fait frémir Sherlock.

« Tu es parti longtemps. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai traîné du côté de l'Arsenal. Il y avait des spectacles de rue… »

Et, tout en parlant, John baisait les mains de Sherlock, ses lèvres remontant jusqu'à la veine bleue des poignets, ses doigts coulissant sous la manche de la veste, comme de petits gravillons dévalant une pente, et Sherlock, se voyant désiré, n'ayant pas craint de ne plus l'être mais s'égarant en se croyant aimé, s'érodait. La science de John à faire de ses caresses une mise en acte des fantasmes muets de Sherlock démontrait un soin attentif et pas seulement stratège.

« Il y avait un cracheur de feu, très jeune et très beau. Les flammes qu'il crachait montaient très haut dans le ciel et il jonglait aussi. J'ai discuté un peu avec lui, il puait l'alcool.

\- Alors c'est ça que je sens sur toi. La fumée…

\- Oui, ta chemise est foutue.

\- Ça n'est pas grave, elle ira…

\- Comme la veste ?

\- Oui, comme la veste. »

La veste a été retirée par deux mains aidées d'un mouvement d'épaule et quand John a voulu se défaire de sa chemise, Sherlock a dit non, non. John a souri.

Il y a en travers de l'appartement de Sherlock deux marches qui créent une différence de niveau. Elles divisent l'espace en deux endroits distincts, en haut il vit, en bas il crée.

Dans le patient travail de séduction de John, dans cet effeuillage initié, dans ce début d'étreinte, ils ont progressé tous deux et les pieds de Sherlock ont buté contre la première contremarche. Il a cherché un appui derrière lui et s'est assis, étirant ses jambes. John, toujours debout, l'a tenu d'une main.

« Va éteindre, a demandé Sherlock. Je n'aime pas cette lumière.

\- Tout compte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Pas pour toi ?

\- Pas toujours, non.

\- Mais…

\- Avec toi, si. »

John s'est hâté, grimpant les marches en une seule enjambée, a éteint le plafonnier, est redescendu, manquant de tomber dans sa précipitation. Entre les cuisses de Sherlock, il a glissé un genou et, s'appuyant à deux mains de chaque côté de la tête du peintre, avant d'accomplir ce qu'ils désiraient, il l'a regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi es-tu…

\- Un homme ? »

John a ri.

« Non, oui, peut-être… je ne sais pas.

\- Ça t'effraie ?

\- Peut-être, oui… mais je ne peux pas faire autrement que de penser à toi.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu as l'air de t'en sortir mieux que moi.

\- J'ai peur aussi… Embrasse-moi. »

Derrière eux, les gonds d'une fenêtre de la baie, au loquet mal fermé, grinçaient. La nuit était sans lune et, depuis le début de cette histoire, nous savons que les étoiles n'éclairent rien. Dans la tiédeur de l'obscurité, le corps de Sherlock, inconfortablement mis, l'arrière des cuisses et le dos pincés par les arêtes des marches, disparaissait sous celui de John, poids magnifique et lourd. Le médecin a baisé longuement sa gorge, écartant le col, puis a déboutonné la chemise, la laissant entrouverte, et, dans la fente que dessinait la noirceur du tissu sur la blancheur de la peau, a introduit sa bouche, sa langue, ses doigts. Actif soudain, étourdi par son propre désir, il a mordu Sherlock au sein et celui-ci, incapable de bouger, écrasé, ébloui, a étiré ses bras en croix, un désespoir amoureux le recouvrant entièrement.

« John, a gémi Sherlock.

\- Tais-toi. Je ne fais jamais ça. »

Le renversement était complet, qui voyait se déployer la force de John. Cette puissance, latente ou subitement née, qui se nourrissait de la réalisation confuse d'un désir partagé et inextinguible, un désir effroyable, tourbillonnait sur elle-même. Le pouvoir et la crainte, non pas celle que l'on inspire mais celle que l'on éprouve de se voir ainsi doté, sont des ivresses qui s'entretiennent mutuellement. Quand l'une nous paralyse, on s'abreuve à l'autre pour oublier la première. John était saoul, et plus il fléchissait, plus il était fort. Le tableau que Sherlock ne voyait pas, était inachevé, il y manquait l'audace féroce et désespérée de John.

Sous l'émulsion de sa reddition qui pour lui avait une allure de conquête et de l'emballement guerrier de John, Sherlock a écarté davantage les cuisses et a dit : « dans la salle de bain, dans la salle de bain …

\- Non, a sermonné John. Ça n'est pas ça que je veux. »

Pressé, urgent, il a défait leurs ceintures, dégrafé leurs braguettes. De son caleçon, il a extirpé son sexe, il en a fait de même avec celui de Sherlock, en étant plus doux mais sans trembler. Du pouce et de l'index, il a décalotté le prépuce, Sherlock a geint en donnant un coup de reins.

John a respiré plus fort et Sherlock s'est pendu à son cou, pour lécher sa bouche et respirer son haleine.

« Branle-moi, a ordonné John. Avec tes mains sales, branle-moi. »

John agenouillé entre les cuisses de Sherlock, chacun ayant une main sur l'autre, ils se sont branlés et le pouce de John qui, à chaque fois qu'il redescendait, tapait sur le pubis de Sherlock en effleurant la couture élastique du caleçon et en frottant les poils, était plus exaltant que le reste des doigts qui l'emprisonnaient. Dans le poing moite de Sherlock, sous l'effet de la sueur, la peinture s'est liquéfiée et le sexe de John, dur et sanguin, s'est teinté de ces couleurs qui fondaient. Le médecin s'est penché pour voir sa queue caméléon, « merde, merde », a-t-il dit, essoufflé, et c'était fini, il s'est allongé davantage sur Sherlock qui a sucé son menton. La main de John s'est faite plus lente, tremblante et dépassée, « ouvre les yeux », a demandé le peintre, John l'a fait et le tableau resterait inachevé pour l'éternité et John a joui en répétant « merde, merde » mais cette fois-ci il regardait Sherlock.

Dans le ventre de Sherlock, une joie profonde s'est infusée, nappe blanche envahissant tout, gélifiant ses reins et ses poumons, son cerveau même, amas de synapses vibrionnantes, se dissolvait, dégagement gazeux d'un amour despote. A son oreille, John, au souffle plus régulier, a murmuré : « à toi maintenant », mais dans la main redevenue active, son sexe s'est amolli jusqu'à n'être plus que la copie de celui d'un garçon, petit et sage. Désarçonné, John a proposé : « tu veux que je te suce ? », « non, non, ça n'est pas grave… viens là, serre-moi plus fort… ». Le bonheur, cette réaction nerveuse à la reconnaissance de l'amour et à son admission, quel qu'en soit le devenir, mais qui drainent avec elles des illusions enfantines, ne tolère aucun concurrent et éteint l'excitation.

Hésitant d'abord, convaincu ensuite, John s'est relevé et a réajusté son pantalon. La chemise blanche de Sherlock pendait sur son ventre, tachée de semence et de peinture. Puis il s'est assis sur la marche la plus haute et Sherlock, sur la marche la plus basse, s'est installé entre ses cuisses ouvertes. John l'a serré dans ses bras, comme s'il avait été blessé et Sherlock, la tête tombée contre la poitrine de John, a été baisé plusieurs fois au front et caressé aux cheveux. « Tu l'es, tu l'es vraiment… », a demandé John, « oui », a répondu Sherlock. Et ce qui semblait encore au médecin aussi dangereux qu'une faiblesse inavouable mettait dans le cœur du peintre une paix souveraine. Il n'attendait plus que d'être rejoint. John n'a rien dit mais l'a serré plus fort et Sherlock aurait voulu lui dire sa gratitude de n'être point vulgaire.

Plus tard enfin, ne craignant plus d'être jugé prosaïque, John a dit :

« J'ai faim. Tu as quelque chose ici ?

\- Non, je ne mange jamais là. Mais on peut aller chez Paloma si tu veux, c'est encore ouvert.

\- D'accord mais je vais remettre ma chemise. Celle-ci est vraiment foutue. »

Et John danse. La musique s'arrête, il sourit à Marcello qui a passé ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'écarte d'une main amicale, s'essuie le front. Il revient à la table, près de Sherlock, s'assoit.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? demande le peintre.

\- Ça va mais qu'est-ce que j'ai soif ! »

D'un trait il vide son verre après avoir retiré la petite ombrelle en papier plantée dans le quartier d'orange qui flotte à la surface du liquide alcoolisé.

« J'ai envie de pisser aussi », dit-il en essuyant sa bouche et, sur le pourtour de ses lèvres, le cocktail, mélange d'agrumes acides et de rhum, laisse une trace sucrée.

« Derrière le bar, à droite de la cuisine », indique Sherlock.

Une fois que John est parti, Marcello s'approche et pose ses mains à plat sur la table, le regard conspirateur et le torse bombé.

« Il est mignon ton anglais, Sherlock. Tu me le prêtes ? »

Sa voix, haut perchée, où la langue maternelle arrondit de manière écœurante le pointu de la prononciation, est détestable et Sherlock a envie de le frapper.

« Dégage Marcello », répond Sherlock, yeux baissés.

Lors de ses premiers passages dans l'établissement de Paloma, Sherlock s'est refusé à l'italien qui depuis, attend sa revanche.

« Quoi ? Tu es jaloux ? Et s'il veut, il est libre après tout, tu n'y pourras rien…

\- Dégage, je t'ai dit, Marcello. »

Dans la main de Sherlock, le petit couteau à dessert, inoffensif, brille. Marcello ne bouge pas, s'enlise dans son attitude provocatrice.

« A moins que toi, tu ne veuilles maintenant, hein ? »

« Marcello ! », tonne Paloma, à qui rien n'échappe. La maîtresse des lieux arrive à leur hauteur et son boa aux plumes rouges borde ses épaules d'un trait sanglant et princier.

« Laisse Sherlock tranquille », dit-elle en enlaçant Marcello, « torna a casa di tua madre... ». Elle embrasse le jeune homme qui se dégonfle, personne ne désobéit à la patronne. Il piétine un peu, ignore Sherlock, s'éloigne.

« C'est un gentil garçon dans le fond, explique Paloma en s'asseyant à côté de Sherlock. Son père a voulu le déshériter mais sa mère l'adore…

\- Il est ostensible, ça m'agace. »

D'un geste exagérément coquet, Paloma fait bouffer son boa et sa chevelure rousse.

« Tu es grandiose, Sherlock… », d'un doigt, elle lisse la manche du gilet de John, « je t'envie, tu sais, tu souffres et je t'envie. Et si tu souffrais davantage, je t'en envierais encore plus.

\- Tu es dans l'emphase, Paloma, tempère Sherlock, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nous sommes pareils tous les deux, mon chéri. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour être tièdes. »

Sur la table, Paloma caresse la main de Sherlock.

« Peut-être que lui l'est, tente Sherlock.

\- Il s'ennuie Sherlock ! Ça n'est pas la même chose !

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va rester.

\- Non, tu as raison.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Paloma ? Je ne vais tout de même pas l'attacher au radiateur ! »

Paloma éclate de rire.

« D'autant plus qu'il n'y a pas de radiateur chez toi ! Tu es bête, Sherlock chéri, l'amour te rend bête !

\- Et je n'ai même pas honte. »

* * *

(*) La fenêtre de Dürer ou perspectographe est un appareil qui permet de dessiner des scènes en perspective. Il fut inventé par Albrecht Dürerqui le décrit dans _Instruction sur la manière de mesurer à l'aide du compas et de l'équerre_. Composé d'un cadre en bois et d'une vitre quadrillée, ce dispositif est semblable à une fenêtre. Le peintre place ce cadre devant la scène qu'il veut représenter. Il regarde la scène à travers un "œilleton", bâton se finissant par un cercle de bois à travers lequel il regarde en clignant d'un œil. Le peintre reporte sur une feuille quadrillée le dessin observé sur le quadrillage de la vitre.

* * *

.

* * *

Est-ce réellement la peine de demander ?


	7. Les toilettes

Réponse à LittleGhost : cher lecteur, je suis navrée que ton adresse-mail soit incomplète (ce qui dans le cas contraire l'aurait rendue accessible à tout le monde), rendant ainsi impossible notre correspondance. Malgré tout, sache que tes commentaires continuent de m'enchanter et que je ne me lasse pas de les recevoir. Ton émoi sincère me ravit et ta sensibilité à mes références me réjouit.

Réponse à Elise (si ce n'est une lettre) : je ne sais quelles sont tes échéances quoiqu'un concours soit sacrément important et l'on joue parfois une carrière sur ce genre de choses. Je suis heureuse de t'offrir ce calme et cette paix. Et comme pour ton premier commentaire, reçu je crois sur "It is what it is", celui-ci m'émeut tout autant. Réciproquement, il n'y a rien de plus doux que d'être l'objet d'une telle franchise. Je te souhaite le meilleur.

Ce sont vers les lecteurs et lectrices qui osent une intimité non feinte que va ma plus grande gratitude.

Je réitère mes préventions : cette fic n'est destinée qu'à ceux et celles qu'un langage cru et des situations inhabituelles ne rebutent pas.

* * *

.

* * *

En pissant, John essaie de déchiffrer les inscriptions écrites en italien au-dessus de l'urinoir. Il n'en comprend pas le sens exact mais en comprend la teneur puisque la plupart se termine par un numéro de téléphone. Il n'a jamais laissé en des endroits semblables à celui-ci et qu'il a fréquentés à Londres, une trace de lui-même aussi précise qu'un numéro de téléphone, trop affolé à l'idée que l'on puisse l'identifier. Il n'a jamais laissé non plus de messages vantant la taille de sa queue ou énonçant brièvement le contenu de ses fantasmes. Il n'a jamais rien laissé. Et, pour être exhaustif, il n'a jamais essayé de contacter aucun auteur de ces invitations, malgré l'excitation flagrante et brutale qui le prenait en en lisant certaines, retenu par la crainte de tomber malencontreusement sur quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu connaître. En ces endroits, il venait, il consommait, il repartait.

La présence dans l'établissement de Paloma de ces messages écrits au feutre noir, agrémentés de dessins pornographiques assez drôles, l'étonne puisque dans la salle du restaurant, on se drague ouvertement, libéré des entraves que tout autre lieu public impose. S'ils ne sont pas réellement un moyen de rencontres alors ils sont une piqûre de rappel, ironie mordante que la communauté se renvoie à elle-même, manière joueuse et lucide de ne pas oublier des temps anciens autrement plus douloureux. Ils font partie du folklore, un folklore où le défi et la subversion de certains étaient un pied de nez à la misère, un folklore dont il n'est pas question de passer sous silence la souffrance encore présente mais qui, ici, sur les murs de la maison de Paloma, se pare d'une joie narquoise et de dérision.

Sur la faïence blanche, un dessin en particulier amuse John, qui figure une bite énorme transperçant un cul en forme de cœur, à moins que cela soit le contraire : un cœur en forme de cul. Il hésite à appeler Sherlock pour lui demander de traduire le quatrain qui accompagne le dessin.

Adolescent puis jeune adulte, il s'est épuisé à se contenir, mimant ses camarades dans une drague effrontée, se dépucelant un soir d'alcoolisation collective, dans les bras d'une fille aussi inconsciente et effrayée que lui, dont il a oublié le visage et qu'il regrette d'avoir peut-être humiliée, non pas ce soir-là parce qu'il avait été assez maladroit mais par la suite, par le manque de considération dont il avait fait preuve à son égard. Il s'est épuisé à nier son regard flottant sur les jarrets et les hanches de ses partenaires de rugby dans des vestiaires embués, où chacun se promène nu, exhibant fièrement une virilité assurée. N'y avait-il pas, au milieu de ces corps exposés, quelqu'un comme lui dont le souhait inavoué fût de glisser d'une accolade bourrue à un agenouillement pénitent et adorateur ? Combien de fois était-il revenu de l'entraînement, sordidement obsédé par la queue monstrueusement désirable de Tommy Hallicante, que le talonneur laissait pendre entres ses cuisses ouvertes, à la vue de tous, alors que ce dernier lui tapait sur l'épaule en lui récapitulant ses forces et ses faiblesses de jeu ? « Mets une serviette, bordel Tommy ! », avait-il voulu dire à plusieurs reprises, écrasé par cette main qui lui tenait la nuque, par cette voix grave et autoritaire, dénuée de toute ambiguïté, par son propre regard honteux qu'il se désespérait de poser ailleurs que ce sur quoi il voulait mettre sa bouche.

Une nuit de désolation, à n'en plus pouvoir de ne pas reconnaître que ce n'était pas l'image des seins de Vanessa, jeune femme qu'il fréquentait, qui le faisait jouir, alors même qu'il mettait tous ses efforts à convoquer sagement cette image-là quitte à la salir un peu pour la rendre plus excitante, il s'était rendu. Entre les seins de Vanessa, déformés, aplatis, fantasmagoriquement recouverts de foutre, et sa décharge libératrice s'interposaient toujours des culs masculins et des queues qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Subrepticement, il était sorti de la maison de ses parents, chez qui il habitait encore, jeune étudiant en première année de médecine, pour gagner, la peur au ventre, un quartier éloigné du sien et dans lequel il n'allait jamais. Il avait entendu dire dans les travées de l'amphithéâtre par des étudiants à la moue dégoûtée mais au regard fasciné, voix basse qui propage la rumeur, que s'y trouvaient des pissotières connues pour être un lieu de rencontres homosexuelles.

L'enfer, ce que les autres appellent l'enfer, envahi par une odeur d'urine si âcre que vous êtes pris à la gorge dès que vous y mettez un pied, maculé de saletés dont vous préférez ignorer le nom, trous des toilettes à la turque obstrués de selles, murs recouverts d'inscriptions salaces, l'enfer avait eu pour lui le goût du paradis. Assez joli garçon, il avait eu l'embarras du choix mais peu regardant et surtout terriblement inquiet, il s'était fait sucer par le premier venu, un homme plus vieux que lui et qui louchait. La porte cassée à la peinture décrépie et contre laquelle il s'appuyait avait grincé sous ses ruades et il avait craint qu'on l'entendît à l'autre bout de Londres. Mais, quand l'homme s'était relevé en essuyant sa bouche et en disant : « quand tu veux, on remet ça, t'as vraiment une belle queue », il avait eu l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé l'eldorado.

L'eldorado est une cité perdue, enfouie dans la jungle, mythiquement située entre les fleuves Amazone et Orénoque et ceux qui en découvrent l'emplacement doivent le garder secret. S'y rendre est un privilège qui ne se partage pas et la carte qui y mène ne doit pas être divulguée. John n'avait rien dit, à personne, et d'ailleurs, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il était heureux et sa joie s'enracinait dans l'existence inespérée de ces lieux, dont l'insalubrité aurait fait pâlir de dégoût tous ceux qu'il connaissait mais dont la pureté découlait de la nécessité : une place pour que les corps interdits s'embrasent.

John remonte sa braguette, actionne la chasse d'eau et passe une main rêveuse sur le mur en face de lui. Les toilettes du restaurant de Paloma sont propres, ça sent le jasmin, toutes les portes ferment, il y a du savon parfumé à la rose dans le distributeur, de petites serviettes épaisses pour s'essuyer les mains, une corbeille en osier pour les y jeter, il y a même sur le rebord du lavabo un bouquet de muguet disposé dans un vase en verre de Murano. Sous les clochettes des fleurs blanches, dans une coupelle en porcelaine, des préservatifs sont mis à disposition.

John aime ces endroits, les pires soient-ils, il les aime. Et les parcs aussi, dans les taillis profonds desquels, après avoir erré sous la ramure de rhododendrons gigantesques, aux fleurs lourdes et violacées, après avoir trébuché sur des racines intumescentes, il s'est fait prendre contre le tronc d'un arbre ou à même le sol, visage enfoui dans un humus saturé de géosmine. En hiver, le froid glaçant contractait la peau de ses cuisses et au-dessus de lui, les branches cassaient sous le poids du givre. En été, dans l'ombre terreuse, sa transpiration, collante à ses aisselles et à sa taille, était un suc et les fluides échangés, salive et sperme, se mélangeaient dans le gras de l'argile à la sève des arbustes en pleine floraison.

Tous, il les aime, ils sont l'envers du décor, réalité noire et coupante qui dit la misère nue et crue de ceux qui, comme lui, ne veulent pas être vus. La peur d'abord avait motivé la dissimulation, son milieu d'origine, petite bourgeoisie étriquée, pervertissant par une condescendance ignoble les comportements qu'elle condamne. Encore maintenant, il a peur. Mais il n'a pas honte. Très vite, il n'avait plus eu honte. Le procès intérieur dont le sévère censeur punit d'une main le délit commis par l'autre, avait laissé place à une gloire intime. Aux abords des pissotières, à l'orée d'un sombre bosquet, avant de pénétrer sous l'arche protectrice d'un pont, là où les autres, ses semblables, se recueillent et s'accueillent mutuellement sans un mot inutile mais avec des gestes réduits et essentiels, les épaules de John se redressaient, son pas était sûr. Dans l'obscurité honnie se cachent les plus brillants des princes. Des trésors qui se sont révélés, le halètement d'un souffle gras sur sa nuque, les doigts inconnus qui l'ont exploré, les baisers et les morsures qui ont marqué ses cuisses, ses hanches, son entrejambe, ceux qui n'en perçoivent pas la valeur n'en sont dignes. Alors John avait continué à se taire et, en augmentant son abandon, en se livrant davantage, il avait fait de ses temporaires échouements sociaux une grandeur secrète. Oui, il a peur. Il a peur de devoir expliquer et de ne pas être compris car dans ce monde ci, à certaines affirmations qui ne relèvent que d'une nature ou de choix, s'adjoignent toujours des demandes illégitimes de justifications qu'il faut répéter. Mais ces explications et cette ignorance sont comme la lumière qui, dans certains musées, agressent et détériorent les toiles précieuses. Conservateur méticuleux, il a fait le choix de n'observer ses chefs d'œuvre qu'à la lueur d'une bougie.

Cependant, John n'est pas sot et sait que pour un œil ordinaire en quête de sordide, sa vie offre le spectacle d'un balancement continu, fait de multiples compromis. Jeune adulte, il a construit l'image policée d'un étudiant honnête, ambitieux, concentré sur son travail, futilement intéressé parfois par des conquêtes féminines auxquelles il ne donnait pas suite. Son projet d'être médecin ne pouvait être grevé par un aveu public, surtout en ces années terribles où l'épidémie faisait rage, temps morbide où les pires choses furent dites d'un châtiment divin punissant les impies. Conscient très tôt des risques qu'il prenait, il s'est protégé, alertant ses compagnons d'un soir. Etudiant modèle, il a distribué des préservatifs, s'est fait dépister plusieurs fois mais la nuit venue, un sourire de défi aux lèvres, il dansait au milieu du volcan, reniflant avec délice l'odeur de soufre.

Du cortège de corps qui l'ont recouvert, beaux souvent, car avec l'expérience et l'assurance de plaire s'était accrue son exigence, ses critères esthétiques demeurant malgré tout singuliers, de cette multitude il n'en retient que quelques-uns. Comme celui-ci à la peau tannée et aux mains adroites, qui, après l'avoir rudement culbuté à l'abri d'un ravin, dans une périphérie entre campagne déserte et échangeurs autoroutiers bruyants, lui avait dit en lorgnant ses fesses avec adoration : « t'es un vrai pédé. »

Sur la pente du terre-plein, les graminées, herbes folles et sauvages, bruissaient, dans un rond de lumière chaude une nuée de mouches vertes bourdonnait, et le cul de John était un soleil noir, merveilleux.

« Je suis bi », avait corrigé John avec mépris.

Ce n'est pas une feinte ou un renoncement cette volonté de conserver un pied de chaque côté de la frontière, il a désiré des femmes aussi. Mais c'est dans les bras des hommes, quand les regards extérieurs se voilent, quand les principes organisateurs ne s'immiscent plus au cœur de nos actes les plus intimes et deviennent invalides, que John éprouve le mieux sa liberté. Seule Mary, qui l'avait regardé en face, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire, l'avait fait chanceler.

« Ouais, jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres celui qui te fera changer définitivement de bord. Dommage que ce ne soit pas moi ! », avait ajouté le type, momentanément mortifié.

En se lavant les mains, John regarde son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Paloma a bien fait les choses, même l'éclairage est discret, qui n'accentue pas les rides et laisse possible l'illusion à tout un chacun de se croire beau.

Avec l'âge, il est devenu plus prudent, moins aventureux, plus bourgeois en somme, et préfère dorénavant aux endroits troubles et équivoques les bars du centre de Londres où une certaine discrétion est de mise. L'acceptation de soi est un apaisement, qui pour lui est venu tôt, sauvé qu'il fut par la découverte d'un monde étrange et souterrain, et John n'a jamais regretté la violence de certaines étreintes, météores éclatants qui ont transcendé sa vie. C'est une part de lui-même et s'il n'y avait pas eu Mary, et encore Rosie, il dirait que c'est la plus belle, la plus pure et la plus sombre.

Dans cette pluie d'étoiles filantes, au feu desquelles il a réchauffé son corps, il a cloisonné ses jours et ses nuits, instituant en lui-même la césure de l'omission. Tous l'ont brûlé, incandescents le temps d'un accouplement, gagnant leur incandescence dans le creuset de l'imagination prolifique de John, mais dispensables et oubliables, essentiels uniquement dans leur collection. Ayant pris un pli qui, à force d'être repassé, s'est solidifié, John a morcelé son être, unifié pendant son mariage, éclaté de nouveau. Il s'est perdu derrière un masque auquel il tient, celui d'un homme banal, bon médecin, bon père. Tout ceci il l'est mais pas entièrement, et le reste, relégué dans l'ombre, doit être recousu. Il s'agit d'être soi, multiple peut-être mais sans reniement ni discontinuité.

Et Sherlock, imprévisible, arrive. Il est un astre à l'orbite stable, à la force gravitationnelle irréfragable qui, non content d'être le plus flamboyant propose aussi la permanence et l'unité. Sherlock peint, Sherlock affirme. Sherlock ne se tait pas, il ne passe pas son chemin une fois son plaisir consommé. Sherlock dit : « toi aussi, tu peux… ». Sherlock insiste et demande : « avec toi, je veux… ». Sherlock raconte l'ineffable, surgissement du fugitif, qui passé sous silence par les autres, devient, entre ses mains, un tremplin vers d'autres cieux.

Au début de son internat, John avait fait un rêve, cauchemar jouissif qu'il aime se remémorer. Il avait au bras la marque du vaccin contre l'hépatite B qu'un autre interne maladroit lui avait injecté. Cette marque, avant de cicatriser, avait formé un trou, un minuscule petit trou dans sa chair. La netteté de cette étroite ouverture circulaire, puits sans fond qui plonge vers l'intérieur sans rien en laissant deviner était le centre du rêve. Et le regard, porté par les yeux de John ou peut-être est-ce un regard omniscient, le regard, avide, curieux, inquiet de sa curiosité obscène mais qui ne se détourne pas, tombe dans le trou, s'accompagne d'un vertige monstrueux que John voudrait ne jamais quitter. Voir à l'intérieur de soi est un désir insatiable. Sherlock lui aussi voit. Il ne s'en cache pas, il le montre.

Sur le rebord du lavabo, John pose une main précaire. A ses pieds, le mortier gris qui joint les carreaux ondule. Son sang, labile, cogne ses artères en un écho lointain, sur son échine une sueur glacée mouille sa chemise, ses doigts s'engourdissent, une bile aigre agace l'intérieur de ses joues et ses gencives, une nausée mauvaise tord ses tripes. C'est le sentiment troublant qu'entre vous et le monde, la paroi est poreuse, capillaires aux abois qui s'entortillent et foisonnent, que ça déborde au-dedans et au dehors, l'angoisse terrifiante que plus rien ne vous contient. C'est ce moment où votre corps à l'intelligence plus complète et plus célère que celle de votre esprit, comprend ce qui se joue et crie votre désarroi, votre perte, votre désir.

La porte des toilettes s'entrouvre et dans l'entrebâillement apparaît Sherlock.

« John ? Tu vas bien ? Ça fait un moment que tu es là-dedans… »

John essaie d'inspirer calmement, tente sans succès d'éloigner ce malaise avilissant qui le gagne. Sa verticalité est une lutte, il voudrait s'asseoir, se coucher sur le carrelage froid, fermer les yeux, vomir. Il ose un sourire timide.

« Ça va… je crois que j'ai trop bu. »

Sherlock entre, referme la porte mais ne s'approche pas.

« Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool alors parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu aies réellement trop bu… Qu'y a-t-il, John ? »

Il ne porte plus sa chemise noire, ni sa jolie veste brodée. Avant de sortir, il a passé une chemise grise, à l'éclat satiné, dont les boutons de nacre ressemblent à des bourgeons de roses blanches. Elle jure avec la veste rouge qui l'attend sur le dossier de sa chaise, à l'intérieur du restaurant, une veste longue, à la taille cintrée, aux épaulettes marquées, à la boutonnière droite, la tunique détournée des gardes royaux. Ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux plissés, les petites rides de contrition qui étirent sa bouche, disent une inquiétude retenue et cette attention tendue agace et gêne John.

John agite une main fragile, fait couler l'eau du robinet, remue ses doigts sous le filet tiède.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais avoir la décence d'être moins …

\- Franc ?

\- Chiant ? Envahissant ? … Beau. »

Sherlock sourit, s'avance enfin.

John n'a pas la force de sourire, le danger est si proche, qui suit la tentation à laquelle il cède et qu'il ne repousse plus. Il évite son reflet dans le miroir, il se sait pâle, vaincu, sa bouche semblable à une ligne blanche. Encore quelques secondes, il se retient, non pas pour réfléchir et faire ainsi un choix conscient car il est trop tard mais pour mesurer, dans un émerveillement subit, l'amplitude de sa chute. Dans ses mains jointes, il recueille l'eau, se mouille le visage.

« Attends », dit Sherlock et, d'une serviette qu'il saisit et déplie, il essuie les gouttes qui perlent aux ailes du nez, à la commissure des lèvres, sur les tempes, sur l'arête de la mâchoire. Il tamponne et n'essuie pas, le visage de John est une porcelaine pour laquelle un soin scrupuleux est requis. La délicatesse du geste est d'une cruauté sans nom et, comme dans la ruelle un jour plus tôt, John s'effondre.

Il faut voir et sentir, dans les effluves vaporeux de la rose, du muguet et du jasmin, un tantinet artificiels, un peu écœurants, sous l'éclairage doré et réfléchi des spots qui encadrent le miroir, il faut voir et sentir cet homme grand et brun, à l'élégance folle, enlacer ce plus petit, dont l'insignifiance s'effrite, sur le point de s'évanouir, qui trébuche et abdique. Dans la poitrine de John se raffermit un point, pivot solide et pourtant camouflé autour duquel a tournoyé sa vie, désormais œil cyclonique qui expulse et crée, en jets circulaires, pas encore sûrs, convalescents avant d'avoir été sains, comme un prématuré lutte pour vivre, une puissance qui doit s'inventer. De ce qu'il est, il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Au tissu qu'il froisse, il ancre davantage ses doigts, dernière chance du naufragé, Sherlock soupire, baise sa tempe.

« Tu fais vraiment chier, murmure John.

\- Je mentirais si je disais que je suis désolé. »

Dans le miroir, John les voit. Par réflexe, il hésite, pense à s'écarter, à rompre l'étreinte. A la nuque de Sherlock frisent de petits cheveux, limaçons secs et suaves, il y met les doigts, grapillant bravement un peu plus de douceur et ferme les yeux. Sherlock soupire plus fort. Ce soupir à son cou se condense et s'évapore, sans moiteur inopportune, tendre relent d'une âme courageuse qui a cédé avant lui et ploie sous le joug qu'elle s'est choisi. Que faire quand ce n'est pas un corps que l'on veut posséder, aussi chaud et accueillant soit-il, mais un être tout entier ? La catastrophe que John prédisait est arrivée, elle est sublime. Après l'effroi et la panique, survient, par miracle, la paix.

« C'est presque trop facile, dit John.

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Pas pour toi. Pour moi. »

La musique reprend, tambourinement électronique qui met en transe une jeunesse dont ils ne sont plus.

« Viens, on s'en va, propose Sherlock.

\- On va où ? demande John qui s'écarte enfin.

\- Dehors. Prendre l'air. Tu as besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Je vais très bien. »

Déjà, Sherlock se tourne vers la porte, après avoir guetté son reflet dans le miroir et réajusté le col de sa chemise. Son sourire conquis enchante John qui saisit son poignet.

« S'il te plaît Sherlock, embrasse-moi.

\- Dans les toilettes des hommes ? Tu n'as absolument aucune moralité ! »

John rit.

« Et dehors aussi. Embrasse-moi dehors. »

oooOOOooo

Ils ne sont pas embrassés tout de suite puisque d'abord ils ont couru.

Dans les Giardini où ils sont retournés, Sherlock a voulu montrer à John le pavillon allemand. « C'est très laid, n'est-ce pas ? » a-t-il dit en mettant les mains dans ses poches. John n'a pas vu ce qui était laid, il a juste vu un bâtiment blanc, presque gris, rectangulaire, orné sur sa façade de quatre piliers droits, transparent dans sa fonction. Sherlock a haussé un sourcil devant tant de mauvaise foi, « cette rectitude, c'est infect, non ? ». Ils se sont avancés sous le péristyle, jusqu'à la porte en bois clair. L'éclairage public que dispensaient des réverbères jaunâtres, les atteignait à peine et, quand ils eurent dépassé les piliers, leurs ombres s'étiraient sur la dalle du perron, immenses, faisant de leurs silhouettes des corps malingres, aux membres disproportionnés, nosferatus allongés. Avisant le sol, « même nous, l'endroit nous rend laids », a fait remarquer Sherlock, puis tirant de sa poche un feutre noir, « viens, on va égailler un peu tout ça. ». Amusé par l'acte de vandalisme dont il s'apprêtait à être le complice, John a demandé :

« Dans les toilettes, chez Paloma, toi aussi tu as écrit quelque chose ? ».

Sherlock a pris un air mystérieux en se tapotant le menton avec son feutre.

« C'est très indiscret ce que tu me demandes là.

\- Allez ! Je ne le répéterai à personne.

\- Encore heureux ! », puis presque navré, Sherlock a ajouté : « non, je n'ai rien écrit mais j'aime bien les lire.

\- Ah… Et le poème ?

\- Quel poème ?

\- Tu sais, celui en-dessous de la bite et du cœur.

\- Ah oui, celui-là… »

S'écartant un peu pour se placer à l'abri d'un pilier, effaçant ainsi son ombre sur le sol, Sherlock a récité :

« e benedetto il primo dolce affanno  
ch'i' ebbi ad esser con Amor congiunto,  
e l'arco, e le saette ond'i' fui punto,  
e le piaghe che 'n fin al cor mi vanno. »

Les boutons dorés de sa tunique luisaient et ces quatre vers, égrénés sans emphase, dans un italien parfait, auxquels John ne comprenait rien, à part peut-être un seul mot, ont résonné comme une annonce. « De qui d'autre ? », a pensé John, admiratif et charmé, puis, curieux, il a demandé : « Et ça veut dire ? »

Sherlock, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, a souri, pas mécontent de son petit effet.

« Et bien, à quelques mots près :

Et béni soit le premier doux tourment  
Que je sentis pour être captif d'Amour  
Et bénis soient l'arc, le trait dont il me transperça  
Et bénie soit la plaie que je porte en mon cœur » (*)

Ils se sont souri. « De personne d'autre », a conclu intérieurement John qui s'est senti rougir.

Mais Sherlock débouchait déjà son feutre et, se tournant vers la porte : « Nonobstant ce petit intermède poétique, revenons-en à notre première intention : redresser quelques torts esthétiques. Et tu m'as donné une idée, je sais ce que je vais dessiner… »

Alors, sur le cadre supérieur du battant de droite, il a dessiné un sexe masculin, imposant et grossier, et deux testicules poilus. Malgré l'énormité de la chose, la caricature n'était pas vulgaire, il a froncé la peau des bourses, comme une fine dentelle. John s'est retenu de rire, puis quand le dessin a été achevé, il s'est écarté, pensif, en penchant un peu la tête : « c'est immonde et je confirme : tu ne sais vraiment pas dessiner ».

Prenant un air profondément scandalisé et refermant son feutre dans un petit claquement sec, Sherlock a rétorqué :

« Quand je m'applique, on reconnaît mon style.

\- Mais oui, comme si tout le monde te connaissait !

\- John, tu… »

« Polizia ! non muoverti più! »

Depuis l'allée, un carabiniere dont le ventre replet se tendait sous la veste noire, agitait une lampe-torche dans leur direction.

A peine John eût-il levé les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement que Sherlock le tirait par la manche en criant : « cours ! ». Sans réfléchir, il s'est précipité à la suite du peintre qui, bondissant sur le côté droit du péristyle, disparaissait déjà sur le noir de l'herbe et derrière une haie de cyprès. La gorge en feu, il a continué de courir, zigzaguant parmi la végétation, ne perdant pas de vue la tunique rouge qui filait à quelques mètres devant lui. Dans les sombres jardins, ils se sont enfoncés, évitant les allées et leurs réverbères. Sous les cèdres majestueux et les pins parasols, ils ne voyaient rien et les pieds de John, mus par l'instinct d'un corps qui se projette en avant, fendaient des parterres d'agapanthes au bleu éteint, pas encore éclos, ou s'accrochaient dans les rameaux cinglants des buissons de buis. Des branches basses griffaient ses bras et plusieurs fois il a dû s'arrêter pour défaire les mailles de son gilet hameçonnées par une ramille. Deux oiseaux de nuit, perdus dans les cimes des arbres, se répondaient en répétant à l'infini la même note, rythmant avec la précision d'un métronome leur course chaotique. Dans cette fuite nocturne et futile, car qu'auraient-ils pu craindre, si ce n'était une nuit au poste de police et une contravention, John, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le souffle sec, s'amusait follement. Piétinant un massif d'immortelles dont le jaune pointait faiblement, il s'est mis à rire et Sherlock, engagé sur un petit pont en bois à la courbure japonisante, sa silhouette rouge se découpant sur la balustrade ajourée, s'est retourné.

« Quoi ? a-t-il demandé en levant les bras.

\- On a l'air ridicule… », a répondu John, penché en avant, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux fléchis, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Aussi lumineux qu'un buisson ardent, les joues rougies, les cheveux plus noirs et plus capricieux que la nuit, Sherlock, que John s'est étonné de voir si bien, a levé les yeux au ciel.

« Oui mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse… »

Cette légèreté, cette désinvolture, cette vibration immanente qui fait de toute chose qui l'entoure une chose plus belle, ont mis dans le cœur de John un sursaut de joie et un soupçon d'inquiétude. De cette énergie vivifiante dont il s'éprenait, gaie à cette heure, mais grave aussi à d'autres moments, quand le peintre s'isolait en lui-même pour créer, de cet épanchement naturel, plus rhizomique et vaillant que la flore autour d'eux, John a eu l'orgueil de croire qu'il en était l'origine et le but. Sherlock constamment cherchait à le séduire et par deux fois déjà, il n'avait pas tu que le médecin était la source d'une inspiration qu'il s'épuisait à rallumer. Mais puisque l'on n'est pas maître de ce dont on dépend, il a réalisé aussi l'emprise des liens dont le nœud déjà coulissait sur ses poignets et ses chevilles et, comparant leurs talents, il s'est jugé indigne et médiocre. Plus tôt dans la soirée, Sherlock l'avait évincé d'une main dédaigneuse, préoccupé uniquement par son art. Malgré son retour dont l'attente évidente avait signé le triomphe, son mérite était friable, sa présence auprès du peintre ne dépendait que d'un entichement qui pour autant qu'il était puissant à cet instant pouvait s'éteindre demain. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? Contre quoi vais-je devoir lutter ?

Alors, contraire à son penchant naturel à la prudence, voulant faire de sa conversion intime dont l'issue même implicite n'avait pas échappé à Sherlock, la déclaration d'une chose plus grande que lui, il a porté résolument la ciguë à ses lèvres et a rejoint le peintre sur le pont. L'enlaçant brutalement, et Sherlock d'abord surpris puis délicieusement et rapidement soumis s'étant moulé dans son étreinte, calant ses reins contre la rambarde, il a dit : « je suis amoureux de toi ». Sherlock, presque à la renverse, arqué comme une liane entre ses bras, n'a rien répondu, muet soudain, mais a porté ses mains à son visage, suivant du bout des doigts, ses arcades sourcilières, les rides de ses joues, la ligne de sa bouche. La caresse a duré et John aurait voulu qu'elle durât encore et encore, étrangement comblé par la non réponse de Sherlock, lisant dans les yeux du peintre son contentement. Sous l'intelligence de ces doigts habiles et créateurs, son souffle a filé et son visage prenait un sens que personne avant le peintre n'avait vu. Ainsi l'acceptation de sa dépendance naissait et que n'aurait-il donné pourvu que la création dont il était l'objet s'éternisât ?

« Viens, a dit Sherlock en achevant son dessin par la ligne de son cou, on est presque arrivé. »

Derrière eux, à l'autre bout du parc, le carabiniere qui ne les a pas poursuivis longtemps, maugréant contre son salaire de misère et contre ces étrangers qui se croient tout permis, a repris sa ronde.

Enfin, ils arrivent à la pointe sud des jardins, là où le rio Sante Elena se jette dans la lagune. Il est tard, vraiment très tard mais ils ne sont pas fatigués et la fraîcheur de cette nuit d'avril leur fait resserrer à l'un sa veste, à l'autre son gilet. Du large leur parvient une brise qui ébouriffe calmement leurs cheveux. En face d'eux, à quelques encablures, les lumières des hôtels luxueux du Lido scintillent. Tout au bord, pavé de larges dalles et qui surplombe l'eau que sous leurs pieds ils devinent, ils s'assoient. Puis, ne craignant ni le froid du sol ni de salir sa tunique, Sherlock s'allonge et regarde le ciel.

John comprend que tout dans ce corps est pour lui, exclusivement pour lui, une offrande.

« Raconte-moi John, raconte-moi qui tu es … »

Ils s'embrasseront plus tard.

* * *

(*) Poème de Pétrarque, 14e siècle.

* * *

Soyez poètes, vous aussi ...


	8. Le chapeau

Au cou de John, la veine se gonfle et palpite, bleue.

Sur sa feuille, le long de la rigole au relief inversé, non pas creux mais plein, il écrit « bleu ». Les veines sont des ruisseaux, qui, courant sous la surface, ne l'évident pas mais la bombent. L'animal édaphique, lombric ou taupe, qui vit sous le lit de la rivière, s'étonne, dans sa lente progression, de voir ainsi son élément naturel barrer par une tubulure gargouillante dont le contenu et la nécessité lui restent étrangers. Que sait-il, que ne peuvent lui apprendre les quelques bribes glanées lors de ses rares incursions dans notre monde, des paysages que nous voyons ? L'extérieur, habituel à nos yeux, est pour lui un mystère, et les cours d'eau qui ravinent, et les fleuves, minuscules ruts en leur source puis amples deltas en leur fin, qui installent et déploient des vallées profondes, excavant la roche et brutalisant les montagnes, et le vent qui érode, déplaçant le sol, l'emportant grain après grain dans un long travail de sape ou le malmenant par des éboulis provoqués dans une rage colérique, et les arbres qui, pour se tendre vers le ciel et projeter au soleil leur feuillage fractal, sondent et fouillent la terre de leurs vilaines racines. Le monde, tel que nous le voyons, est pour l'organisme souterrain et aveugle, une réalité compacte, dont les mouvements et leurs causes actives, les forces, patientes ou brusques qui l'animent, ne sont perçus que par leurs effets, répercutions tempérées ou durables qui modifient le sous-sol. L'œil sous la terre ne comprend pas ce qui se trame au-dessus de lui. Par un changement de point de vue, l'extérieur et ses renouvellements incessants devient un intérieur indéchiffrable. Comme un lombric ignorant, nous sommes, devant un corps aimé et désiré, interdits : les paysages et leur géographie changeante sont masqués, la peau est un sol qui migre mais qui reste silencieux sur ce qui le meut.

Ainsi Sherlock, devant le corps de John, se perçoit enterré, l'horizon est à l'intérieur mais l'accès en est condamné.

La peau n'est ni lisse, ni tendre, elle est imparfaite, et ce ne sont pas seulement les pores dilatés sous l'effet de la chaleur qui en altèrent l'aspect. Des microsillons, inscriptions cutanées de mouvements répétés et de torsions, strient l'épiderme. Sur les vaguelettes, zigzags aux arrêts arbitraires, il écrit « brun ». Des rougeurs aussi, petits boutons inflammés aux bords dentelés ou plaques plus larges aux contours hasardeux, dues à la friction du col de la chemise qui irrite ou au feu du rasoir, marbrent l'épiderme. Sur ces formes dont la précision du tracé ne s'explique pas, valables en cet instant, remplacées par d'autres, tout aussi inexplicables, dans les minutes qui suivront, il écrit « rouge », « rose », « blanc ».

Assis sur un banc, tourné vers le médecin installé à sa gauche, Sherlock, son calepin entre les mains, dessine le cou de John. La peau, en plus d'être le témoin intime des soubresauts infimes de la chair, se tend, écran souple où s'échouent les ombres et les lumières de ce qui l'entoure. Sur ce drap vivant, pas plus large que deux paumes mises côte à côte, les flammes du four auquel ils font face, se reflètent et dansent. Sur les langues à la moiteur sèche, il écrit « jaune », « orange ».

Dans l'atelier de Stephano, souffleur de verre et ami de Sherlock, l'attention de John est sollicitée à deux endroits et le peintre, pourtant concentré sur son travail, ne se départit pas d'un petit sourire de voir ainsi le regard du médecin aller et venir, devant lui pour suivre la démonstration experte de Stephano, à ses côtés pour guetter l'évolution du dessin de Sherlock.

La paraison, petite boule de verre en fusion, rougeoyante en son cœur, est sortie de la fournaise et Stephano la brandit au bout de sa canne. Comme on le ferait avec un cor que l'on pointe vers le haut, Stephano porte sa bouche à l'autre extrémité de la canne et souffle, la paraison enfle, se gonfle d'air. Par des mouvements rotatifs et rapides, dont le but est de soumettre uniformément la matière à la gravité, la surface du verre est régularisée puis l'artisan dépose la masse encore indistincte sur le marbre, l'étire avec des fers, le corps du vase apparaît. Stephano souffle encore, le volume s'agrandit. La pâte molle est manipulée, rognée, découpée à l'aide de ciseaux, la collerette du vase se profile, marguerite transparente aux pétales arrondis et mous.

John regarde, admiratif devant la technicité et le savoir-faire. Il a croisé ses jambes et sur ses genoux, ses mains inactives reposent, l'une sur l'autre. Il fait très chaud dans l'atelier où Stephano, sur la demande de Sherlock, a accepté de faire pour eux seuls une démonstration privée, et John a retiré son chapeau. C'est une espèce de panama, en fibre naturelle très fine, fabriqué sans doute en Italie, dont la calotte déformée porte l'empreinte d'autres têtes, assez vieux, que John a dit avoir acheté chez un antiquaire. Le ruban noir qui aurait dû rester sobrement collé tombe et ses extrémités s'effilochent. Avec ce chapeau, John ressemble plus à une demoiselle aux champs qu'à un monsieur bien mis.

Sur le vaporetto bondé qui les conduisait à Murano, ils s'étaient installés à l'arrière, évitant ainsi la foule de touristes qui se massait à l'avant du bateau. Accoudé au bastingage, John a regardé l'hélice qui fouettait l'eau, Venise qui s'éloignait. Sous les saccades du vent, il a retenu son chapeau d'une main et l'air en battait les bords souples qui ployaient. Ce chapeau qui se voulait digne, emblématique d'une certaine position sociale, que John avait basculé sur sa nuque pour mieux voir, prenait dans sa mobilité follette l'allure d'une capeline dont on craint qu'elle ne s'envole. Le petit ruban, depuis longtemps évadé de sa place initiale, virevoltait comme un cerf-volant à la ficelle trop courte. Sur les tempes et les joues de John, ces battements incessants et frivoles dessinaient des ombres dansantes, et les cheveux dont quelques mèches dépassaient sous la paille, changeaient de couleur au gré de leur exposition, cendrés quand le soleil ne les atteignait pas, brillants soudain et dorés sous la visée d'un rayon. Malgré le bruit assourdissant du moteur et le brouhaha des passagers, Sherlock pouvait entendre le claquement de la paille que le vent cinglait. Ce n'était pas un claquement sec et abrupt dont chaque répétition aurait formé un son isolé, identique aux précédents, c'était un claquement continu, désordonné, chuintant, mélopée aérienne et désinvolte. Les choses au contact de John se dévient et se courbent, ne suivent pas le cours pour lequel elles sont prévues, que le médecin lui-même prévoit, elles se cabrent et se déportent et la grâce, qui ne survient pas aisément, se détache alors, inattendue, du trivial.

Le ciel était d'un bleu moelleux et gourmand, tirant sur le myosotis, où frisaient pour le seul divertissement des yeux, de petits nuages au blanc propret. Sur l'émeraude sombre de la lagune, que zébraient les crêtes argentées des vagues paresseuses nées dans le sillage du bateau, se dressait le campanile. Tout n'était que lignes, même les îles dont la platitude sinueuse bordait l'horizon et dans cet écheveau démêlé, comme dans un écrin, se déposait la rondeur charmeuse de John.

Alors Sherlock a tiré son calepin de sa besace et le calant contre lui, il a fait quelques croquis : les doigts de John noyés dans une écume de paille. Le voyant faire, John s'est retourné, a posé son index sur la tranche du calepin pour l'abaisser, a souri en regardant les dessins. Cette grâce, qu'à d'autres moments, il aurait retenue, vigilant dans ses expressions, s'échappait de lui parce qu'il le voulait. Devant cette plénitude assumée, comme une eau dont les digues ont sauté, expérimente sa force, déborde les volumes dans lesquels elle était contenue, explore les failles et les interstices jusque-là interdits, le cœur de Sherlock s'est empli de gratitude. Une gratitude à l'adresse diffuse, qui ou quoi aurait-il pu remercier pour ce cadeau qu'était John, son bonheur visible, son sentiment avoué ? Parfois, devant les beautés du monde, il arrive à Sherlock de se sentir redevable. C'est assez rare car aux évidences il préfère les mystères qu'il faut révéler mais, dans ces instants uniques, il se fait humble et modestement redevient l'enfant qu'il était, qui apprenait à dessiner, et se contente alors de représenter simplement ce qu'il voit. Sur son calepin, il a dessiné le nez de John, la bouche de John, les oreilles de John, sans les relier entre eux, ce n'était pas un portrait, c'était une accumulation de trésors.

De la coquetterie du chapeau, du sourire naïf et content de John, de la courbure de son corps, de l'arc nonchalant de son bras, de leur plaisir conjoint et muet à éprouver ensemble le bleu, le vert, le blanc et le vent, de l'envie même de Sherlock à en garder la trace, les dessins du peintre seraient le souvenir.

La foule qui s'extasiait sur le même paysage ne les dérangeait pas et des enfants, qui couraient sur le pont, jetaient aux mouettes les restes de leur déjeuner.

En face d'eux, sous l'avancée du toit plat du bateau, se tenait un jeune couple, enlacé. John, longuement les a regardés. Il a regardé les mains entremêlées, les caresses à la limite de la pudeur, les baisers échangés, toute cette affection affichée, dont le monde autorise l'expression publique, qui n'offusque personne et qui attendrit parfois. Et plus encore cette fronde éhontée à se croire légitimes, à ne pas se poser de question, à considérer même que ce sont les autres dont la présence empêche une investigation mutuelle plus poussée qui sont inopportuns. Sherlock a suspendu ses croquis et a vu passer dans les yeux de John une frustration blessée, un risque, une envie.

Puis John s'est tourné vers lui, a murmuré tout bas.

« Quoi ? », a demandé Sherlock qui n'avait rien entendu.

John lui a fait signe de se pencher et, à son oreille, a répété : « je voudrais t'embrasser. »

« Cela serait diablement imprudent ! a répondu Sherlock en se relevant.

\- Je sais, je ne suis pas idiot. »

Mais John, peu enclin à la résignation, a glissé son bras le long du bastingage, dans le dos de Sherlock, amorce d'une étreinte possessive. Et Sherlock, complice, irraisonnablement fier, s'est rapproché de lui.

Il ne s'est jamais soucié dans ses aventures passées de savoir ce qu'il était autorisé à montrer. Car, à l'évidence, il n'y avait rien qu'il eût envie de montrer. Il sait séduire, et les stratagèmes mis en place, appris et répétés, perceptibles uniquement par des yeux attentifs, plus explicites en des endroits à la sécurité assurée, lui ont toujours permis d'arriver à ses fins. Une fois son but atteint et son béguin consommé, il semble à Sherlock qu'il ne s'est jamais caché de ses attachements passagers. La liste de ses amants, à défaut d'être célèbre, est connue. Mais l'expression d'une affection sincère, l'épanchement d'une tendresse, se sont limités à une main sur une épaule, un baiser sur une tempe, le rapprochement un peu serré d'un autre corps, et toujours en des endroits dont l'entourage était bienveillant, vernissages, ateliers, galeries d'art. Sherlock n'a jamais cherché à montrer plus, ses démonstrations étant à proportion de ses sentiments. S'il n'a pas souffert, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas lutté, c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien eu pour quoi il aurait dû lutter. Ainsi le monde est à géométrie variable, petit et clos, suffisant pour que s'y exprimât la modestie de ses émois alors qu'il le croyait immense, soudain douloureusement vaste et brutalement inhospitalier, resserrant autour de lui et de John une clôture étroite, inhibant leurs gestes. Sherlock s'était cru maître de tout, il découvrait qu'il était parqué. Sur le pont du vaporetto, éprouvant aux côtés de John l'impossibilité de leur envahissement, le déploiement interdit de leur amour, il a compris ce à quoi il n'avait pas droit. Révolté, il aurait voulu embrasser John à pleine bouche mais la volonté et le courage ne faisant pas tout, surtout pour ceux qui ne tiennent pas à être des martyres, il s'est résigné, se contentant, dans un sourire triste, de poser une main sur la poitrine de John.

« Ça n'est pas grave, a dit celui-ci, on a qu'à dire qu'on n'est pas démonstratif. »

En face d'eux, la jeune femme les a regardés, a chuchoté quelques mots à son ami qui a gloussé.

C'était insupportable, et Sherlock a senti, dans son dos, le poing de John se contracter.

La délicatesse de leur amour, leur tendresse partagée, la complexité du lien qui se tissait entre eux et dont l'intensité annonçait une durabilité que Sherlock ne pouvait envisager autrement que certaine, follement épris comme il ne l'avait jamais été, tout ceci ne s'accorderait jamais parfaitement avec l'harmonie du monde, qu'ils méritaient cependant, et il faudrait veiller constamment à coudre des sutures qui ne fussent pas trop apparentes. Cette injustice qui le blessait, dont la contrainte en s'exerçant sur John abimait la joie nouvelle et le blessait davantage, a fait bouillir en lui une rage viscérale. Si certaines choses, aussi élémentaires que des baisers, leur étaient interdites, il ne lui était pas interdit de peindre. Il a repensé au Caravage qui avait fait de son amant chéri le plus bel ange et il a décidé de peindre John encore et encore jusqu'à en recouvrir la terre tout entière, jusqu'à en étouffer les voix moqueuses, jusqu'à en aveugler les regards haineux. C'était un mensonge, le monde n'appartenait ni aux médiocres ni aux imbus qui se l'allouaient d'une main exclusive et faisaient régner leurs lois infâmes, il était à lui et à John, qui en connaissaient le prix. La guerre était déclarée.

Le reste du trajet s'est transformé en calvaire. Les cris des enfants, pépiements joueurs, stridaient à ses oreilles et la vulgarité des passagers, fadeur des visages, laideur des vêtements et des postures, noyait son regard. Il aurait fallu nettoyer tout ça d'un jet d'eau salvateur. John ne souriait plus et Sherlock a rangé son calepin à dessins.

Enfin, après une attente interminable, le vaporetto accostait et Sherlock, tirant John par la manche, a fendu cette foule immonde et qu'il détestait. Il a couru sur le quai et John, d'abord récalcitrant et perdu, s'est soumis et a couru avec lui. Dans la première ruelle qu'ils ont croisée, ils se sont engagés et, colérique au point d'enfoncer des portes, il en a forcé une d'un coup d'épaule. Dans un hangar à bateaux où trainaient sous une charpente métallique de vieux moteurs rouillés et des jerricanes d'essence, il a plaqué John contre un mur. Jetant sa besace au sol et mettant ses mains partout, il a dit férocement : « Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi. Contre les imbéciles, embrasse-moi. »

Alors John, échevelé et essoufflé, ayant compris, ses yeux s'illuminant de la même rage, a répondu : « d'accord, d'accord, tout ce que tu veux… »

Leurs bouches étaient sèches et leurs haleines courtes, ils se sont embrassés durement, en se faisant mal, lèvres mordues et dents cognantes, brandissant leur baiser comme d'autres brandissent un drapeau furieux et sanglant. Puis John, plus intelligent que Sherlock, apaisant sa colère, amenuisant sa vindicte, a caressé doucement la nuque qu'il maintenait baissée, a clos sa bouche, a répondu aux coups de langue acharnés et désespérés de Sherlock par des picorements respectueux.

Sherlock, encore irascible et exaspéré, a empoigné l'entrejambe du médecin.

« Non, John, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. »

John, d'une main sûre et consolante a défait la main qui le tenait, l'a portée à son cœur et, sur son épaule, a basculé la tête brune.

« Si, justement Sherlock, comme ça, comme ça… on n'est pas obligé d'être nous-mêmes des champs de bataille. »

Alors Sherlock, vaincu, a enfoui son nez dans le col de la chemise qu'il écartait d'un doigt, a respiré cette odeur qu'il chérissait déjà, aurait voulu s'y fondre et disparaître. De toutes ses forces, il tenait éloignée sa colère fulminante que l'impression d'être sali par les autres pouvait rallumer. John, de ses bras refermés, le serrait contre lui. Il a compris qu'il n'était pas seul et sur la peau blonde, il a mis un baiser dévoué.

« Tout ce qu'on t'a pris, je vais te le rendre, a-t-il dit, ravalant le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, Sherlock. Je ne suis pas malheureux. »

Cette sagesse, qui se voulait réconfortante, l'a confondu. Il a étouffé un cri dans le tissu de la chemise.

« Peu importe. Plus personne ne t'empêchera d'être toi. »

Fâché, John l'a repoussé, un peu, le maintenant toujours entre ses bras.

« Arrête d'être dramatique. Je vais bien. Ce que j'ai avec toi, ça me va. Je ne suis pas fou au point d'en demander plus.

\- Mais John, tu ne peux pas, on ne peut pas …

\- Chut, tais-toi maintenant, ou je me fâche pour de vrai. »

John l'a tiré à lui, autoritaire, un sourire doux étirant ses lèvres et ce sourire, vapeur liquoreuse aux vertus guérisseuses, a ébranlé Sherlock. Vraiment, c'était agaçant de n'être point si seul.

« Et tu crois que j'ai peur que toi ?

\- Oui. »

Non, il n'avait pas peur de lui mais il a craint par un écart ou une insistance de le perdre. Absurde effroi qui nous fait honte et nous prend parfois quand, pour des broutilles, nous redoutons un éloignement injustifié.

Assez sûr de lui, de manière irritante, John a ramassé son chapeau tombé lors de l'étreinte et Sherlock, silencieux, a repris sa besace.

Le petit vase à la collerette fleurie rejoint sur le marbre un cheval miniature qui se cabre sur ses deux pattes arrière et s'équilibre grâce à l'appui de sa queue trop longue et un lion aux ailes nervurées. John, tout sourire, complimente Stephano et Sherlock traduit. Le médecin et le souffleur de verre se serrent la main.

« Je vais tout rapporter à Rosie, ça lui fera plaisir…, commence John.

\- Tu ne peux pas, le coupe Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi ? Je vais les payer.

\- Non, John, tu ne peux les emporter maintenant. Il faut que le verre refroidisse lentement sinon il serait trop fragile. »

Effectivement, Stephano déplace les trois sculptures en verre et les dispose dans l'arche, four en briques accolé au four principal et dans lequel la température sera abaissée pendant plusieurs heures.

« Ah ! fait John déçu, en voyant le vase, le cheval et le lion disparaître.

\- Je m'en occuperai si tu veux, propose Sherlock. Je te les rapporterai à Londres. »

Sur sa cuisse, le drap fuyait. John, d'une main appuyée sur le genou de Sherlock, maintenait sa jambe ouverte. Adducteurs étirés, rotule à plat, cheville tordue, la jambe de Sherlock, forcée et vulnérable, dont la posture artificielle et presque douloureuse résultait de la tutelle de la main de John qui plaquait le genou, creusait au centre du lit une béance qui ne s'ouvrait que sur la volonté du médecin à s'en voir maître. Cette volonté qui aurait pu se complaire dans la vision et la construction de sa toute-puissance, en insistant dans l'écrasement de la chair et la soumission ainsi conquise, comme une autorité s'appliquerait à faire ployer davantage des têtes déjà assujetties, ambitionnait aussi de n'être point égoïste, tel un souverain mécontent d'être seulement craint, aspire à être jugé généreux et bon et distribue pour ce faire ses largesses. Ainsi, par un soin attentif et réfléchi, John lâchait le genou et replaçait sur la cuisse tremblante le drap qui s'enfuyait. Pendant quelques secondes, d'un doigt négligent, il caressait le pli de l'aine en y faisant coulisser le tissu. Mais le genou de Sherlock, libéré et peu enclin à tenir seul une position qui n'était pas naturelle, remontait, et John, contrarié par cette rébellion, y apposait de nouveau sa main, basculant la jambe sur le lit. Par une asymétrie contingente et cocasse, l'autre jambe de Sherlock était libre, John y étant indifférent, et le peintre l'avait repliée, genou pointant vers le haut. De cette façon, la brèche qui s'ouvrait à droite, se refermait à gauche et, dans ce nid, John, accroupi, tenait d'une main le sexe de Sherlock qu'il glissait dans sa bouche.

La perfection étant souvent l'ennemi du bien, tous les efforts de John dont Sherlock était conscient, bâtissaient un édifice maladroit et bancal où son excitation s'éteignait. Ses sens qu'aurait dû saturer et déborder cette accumulation de sollicitations, l'autorité séductrice de John, la caresse fibreuse de son aine, les lèvres capteuses autour de lui, la butée profonde de la gorge, et dont le projet évident était la submersion, ses sens s'aiguisaient d'une lucidité déplaisante. L'application besogneuse et malhabile de John, dont la motivation était une dévotion sincère, était trop visible pour qu'il ne la vît pas. Par un juste retour devant tant de soin amoureux, il aurait voulu jouir, il a débandé. Se jugeant ingrat, il a compris que pour son plaisir propre, au spectacle de la tendresse de son amant, il préférait celui de son désir brutal et entier.

Insatisfait et fâché, John s'est relevé : « C'est presque vexant, je n'arrive à rien…

\- C'est l'intention qui compte, a fait Sherlock en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

\- De me dire ça, c'est pire. »

Plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de la nuit des Giardini, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés à l'appartement de Sherlock, John, ravi et grisé, l'avait embrassé longtemps et minutieusement, s'enroulant autour de lui, le dévêtant lentement, après avoir d'un coup de talon claqué la porte. Son aveu soudain et nocturne, la longue confession qui avait suivi au bord de la lagune n'avaient pas été, contrairement à ce à quoi aurait pu s'attendre Sherlock, les preuves d'une faiblesse qui hésitait à s'énoncer, brouillonne et sincère, mais la conquête d'un espace et la gradation d'un nouvel échelon dans la prise de risque. Ainsi, par ce pas en avant, qu'il l'avait fait vaciller avant qu'il ne fût fait, John s'était vu grandi, s'en était trouvé grandi, enivré par son courage et par son mépris de l'inconnu. Cependant, et Sherlock n'était pas dupe, John ne s'était pas avancé désarmé, nanti déjà de l'amour assuré de Sherlock et prémuni contre un refus. Il se glorifiait de la captation d'un terrain qui était déjà sien. Cruellement, la question restait suspendue : à quoi était prêt John qui, téméraire dans sa déclaration, avait eu la prudence de ne pas faire de promesses ? Rien n'était sûr encore et l'amour de l'un, parce qu'il était premier, nourrissait celui de l'autre. Mais Sherlock, patient et confiant, amoureux de son propre sentiment, fasciné par l'ampleur du pouvoir que John prenait sur lui, s'enorgueillissait d'offrir par son constance un rempart contre l'effritement de la passion dont il était l'objet. Il ne doutait plus désormais d'être aussi aimé, il doutait de la résistance de cet amour aux attaques. Aussi longtemps qu'il voudrait voir se confirmer leur échange et se déployer la force intraitable et enjôleuse de John, il devrait bâtir autour d'eux un dôme protecteur, transparent et invisible. La vestale, par sa foi, est finalement plus puissante que le soldat en armure. A elle seule, elle soutient les fondations du temple qui, s'il s'écroule, ne peut espérer de la part du soldat le moindre geste de défense.

« Tu n'as pas l'air si navré, a provoqué Sherlock en indiquant d'un coup de menton le sexe dur et droit et John.

\- Oh bon sang ! a fait John, rougissant et honteux, mais tu m'excites tellement…

\- Viens là. »

Au-dessus de sa tête, il a étiré un bras, accroissant sa longueur et sa docilité et, d'un doigt léger, il a tapoté un genou de John, lui intimant de le chevaucher, ce que John a fait en s'asseyant à califourchon sur sa cuisse. Puis John s'est allongé sur lui, déposant sur le ventre nu sa virilité qui ne faiblissait pas et que Sherlock a saisie. Cela resterait toujours une surprise, et il voulait qu'il en fût ainsi, que cette peau douce, chaude et gonflée pour lui. Et de ceci, de ce désir, il ne pouvait douter. Dans sa paume vide, John a posé la sienne, mêlant leurs doigts et, dans le creux de l'épaule, à la jointure du cou, là où batifolaient des mèches brunes, il a mis son visage, geignant et grognant des « Oh, oh… » impurs. Devant cet abandon assumé pour lequel aucune longue négociation n'avait été nécessaire, sous les ruades rythmiques et bruyantes de John qui ne s'inquiétait plus du plaisir de Sherlock, de le voir ainsi si fier et si fidèle à lui-même, le peintre a durci de nouveau et John, sentant contre lui ce feu reprendre, a retiré rapidement le préservatif, a poussé un « Oh, oh… » satisfait et vainqueur, et l'a branlé sans douceur. A leurs mains jointes, dans son dos, sous ses fesses, le drap frottait sa peau, se plissait et chuintait et, à chaque fois que John s'avançait plus avant pour pénétrer un peu plus son poing, le tissu, emporté par son genou, se ramassait, grossissait son pli, cognait son anus. L'orgasme a surgi, flèche accidentelle et déconcertante, dont l'intensité et la soudaineté l'ont terrassé, giflant convulsivement son cul, ses reins, sa queue. Un orgasme très long, le contraignant et se diffusant par vagues égales et successives, comme une extase destructrice. Mais John a parlé : « S'il te plaît, Sherlock, dis-moi que je te plais… dis-le moi… ». « Oui, oui, tu me plais, tu me plais », a-t-il répondu vivement, pour que se refermât aussitôt cette faille sur l'inquiétude de John, et qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Il a joui, et John ne pouvait pas se taire, « je te plais, je te plais… ». Il aurait voulu qu'il se tût, qu'il jouît aussi, qu'il ne gâchât pas ainsi son plaisir. Enfin, John l'a suivi, se répandant sans vergogne sur son ventre, a roulé sur le côté et a dit : « c'était pas terrible, hein ?

\- C'était formidable. Et si tu pouvais te taire, juste un instant. »

Sherlock a ouvert les yeux, a tourné la tête. John fronçait les sourcils. Ils ont ri.

Il s'est roulé en boule, faisant de son corps une petite chose insignifiante et inoffensive. Dans le pli de l'aisselle de John, il a mis son nez, cela sentait fort et délicieusement bon. John a gloussé, l'a remonté contre lui, l'a serré en enrobant ses lombaires.

Pendant un long moment, ils n'ont pas parlé. John somnolait et Sherlock s'est blotti dans cette chaleur compacte et solide qui l'accueillait. A la verrière, l'aube naissante jetait ses premières lueurs. Il aurait voulu ne plus bouger, rester là toujours, demeurer aux côtés de cet homme qui disait l'aimer, dont la puissance quand on lui en donnait l'opportunité, était si flagrante, ne pas risquer de le perdre, ne pas compter les heures.

« C'est demain, n'est-ce pas ? a-t-il demandé.

\- Quoi ? a marmonné John à moitié endormi.

\- Que tu t'en vas, c'est demain. »

John s'est relevé sur un coude.

« Oui, c'est demain. Mon avion est à sept heures. Et toi, tu pars quand ? »

Il aurait pu jouer à l'enfant, faire un caprice, lui demander de rester. Mais il était pourvu de la réserve et de la raison de son âge. Il n'a rien fait. Il s'est maudit.

« Je pars quand je veux. De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Le temps que j'organise mon départ, que je règle deux ou trois choses, je serai à Londres dans deux ou trois semaines. »

John s'est assis dans le lit, lui faisant face, la mine sérieuse, et ce retrait, ce décollement involontaire de leurs deux corps ont froissé son cœur.

« Alors je t'appellerai. J'attendrai que tu sois revenu et je t'appellerai. »

Son visage était doux et tranquille, convaincu qu'il était de ce qu'il disait.

« Tu le promets ? » Et Sherlock était navré d'être si pitoyable.

John, hésitant entre un souci inquiet et un rire salvateur, n'a rien dit. Il s'est levé et, sur un bout de papier qui trainait sur la table de chevet, a griffonné quelques chiffres.

« Voilà, c'est mon numéro. Dès que tu arrives, préviens-moi, a-t-il fait, l'air blessé en glissant le papier sous le pied de la lampe.

\- John, je … excuse-moi », a tenté Sherlock en tendant une main.

John ne lui a pas laissé le temps de poursuivre et mu par une colère froide qui a bouleversé Sherlock, est remonté dans le lit, s'est assis sur son amant avec un mâle aplomb encore plus bouleversant, a bloqué les bras de celui-ci au-dessus de sa tête. Sherlock, s'il était possible, était aux anges.

« Sherlock, si tu crois après tout ce que je t'ai dit que je vais me défiler…

\- Mais justement, après tout ce que tu m'as dit… tu n'as jamais rappelé personne. »

Sherlock a enfoncé ses fesses dans le drap, prêt à la bagarre, proche de la béatitude. John, un sourire frondeur aux lèvres, a relevé le défi.

« Si. Une seule. Et ensuite je l'ai épousée. »

Il avait gagné.

Incertain, ravi, joueur, Sherlock a demandé :

« Tu veux…

\- Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable.

\- Tu ne veux pas…

\- Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable.

\- Tu ne me connais pas.

\- Toi non plus. »

Bien sûr, ce n'était que des serments sans valeur, et aucun des deux, refroidi et retrouvant un mature discernement, n'y aurait attaché la moindre importance. Dans la lumière blanche de l'aurore, le soleil, astre paresseux réchauffant déjà la lagune et la faisant miroiter, John a lâché les poignets de Sherlock, a caressé tendrement son visage, s'est penché, l'a embrassé très calmement et très soigneusement, interrompant son baiser d'un « tu es une personne incroyable…

\- Il paraît, oui. Et doté d'un talent indiscutable.

\- Tu es tellement fat !

\- Bah, ça ne te dérange pas tant que ça puisque tu es sur le point de vouloir…

\- Oh la ferme ! »

Plus tard dans la matinée, après avoir dormi quelques heures, et Sherlock, totalement rassuré, pensait n'avoir jamais si bien dormi, John était sorti et Sherlock n'avait pas eu peur. Puis, John était revenu, avec un sachet de croissants et son superbe chapeau.

« Ne suis-je pas absolument irrésistible ? avait-il fait en se pavanant devant Sherlock qui rangeait ses dessins et recouvrait son tableau d'un drap.

\- Tu ressembles à un vieux colon de l'empire britannique.

\- Tu es jaloux parce que je suis plus séduisant que toi.

\- Mon dieu ! Qu'ai-je mérité pour m'éprendre de toi ?

\- Rien. C'est justement pour ça que je suis irrésistible. »

Devant la verrière, Sherlock assis sur un tabouret et nettoyant ses pinceaux, l'avait attrapé et coincé entre ses cuisses. Se dégageait de lui cette finesse délicate qui annonçait déjà celle qu'il aurait sur le vaporetto, et qui charmait le peintre tout autant que la dureté dont il pouvait faire preuve dans leurs étreintes.

« Je me rends, tu as un charme fou.

\- Tu m'emmènes où aujourd'hui ?

\- A Murano. »

oooOOOooo

« D'accord, répond John à la proposition de Sherlock. D'accord, tu me les donneras à Londres. Ça sera l'occasion de rencontrer Rosie.

\- J'y comptais bien. »

Puis, dans la noirceur de l'atelier de Stephano, John s'approche du banc où Sherlock a abandonné son dessin. Il le regarde, concentré et pensif et demande si ça se fait ça, d'écrire sur un dessin. Doctement Sherlock explique que tout se fait, qu'il n'y a pas de règle, que s'il y en a, il s'en fiche, et que surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé sur le bateau, il est urgent pour lui de dessiner partout, tout le temps et que s'il n'a pas ses couleurs, ça n'est pas grave, il en indique la présence par leurs noms et qu'ainsi même c'est mieux, il invente. John le rabroue en disant que si, si, les règles ça existe, et que Sherlock ne peut pas les ignorer à ce point. Mais qui est le professionnel ici ? veut clore Sherlock.

Ils se disputent.

Rien ne pourrait aller aussi bien.


	9. Les mains, le colis et le rêve

« Je vais te prescrire une pommade à base de corticoïdes. C'est un banal eczéma, dit Molly en éteignant sa lampe frontale. C'est assez étonnant de voir ça chez un homme de ton âge. D'habitude, mes patients atteints par ce symptôme ont plutôt entre deux et quatre ans. »

La jeune dermatologue contourne son bureau et s'assoit dans son fauteuil en cuir. Elle pose devant elle son bloc à ordonnances.

John ne sait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Ça le gratte.

Entre eux, sur le bureau, il y a tout un tas de chose inutiles et qui envahissent habituellement les bureaux des médecins : calendriers, bloc-notes, pots à crayons, eux-mêmes remplis de stylos divers et variés, échantillons, cadeaux offerts lors des passages de représentants pharmaceutiques obséquieux et payés aux placements ou distribués grassement pendant les colloques par des laboratoires aux bénéfices indécents. La pratique médicale, quoiqu'on en dise et malgré les efforts des plus consciencieux, est aussi un échange commercial. Comment écouter réellement la plainte d'un corps quand d'autres y projettent tant de désirs mercantiles ?

A la fenêtre, une grande fenêtre sans rideau ni store pour laisser passer la lumière du jour, le ciel gris de Londres est à la peine. C'est un ciel plombé et froid et la couche nuageuse est si compacte que l'on ne distingue plus rien, aucun relief cotonneux, aucun contour frangé ou éthéré, pas même de cumulonimbus plus vindicatif que les autres qui s'imposerait par sa masse noire et violente. Ce n'est qu'un couvercle de cendres aux mouvements lents, qui se renouvelle peut-être mais dont on ne perçoit pas les changements, inerte, sans envie, incapable de produire un seul orage. Nous sommes en juin cependant et les perturbations climatiques sont tolérées pourvu qu'elles s'accordent à la saison. Mais il n'y a pas d'orage, il n'y a que ce ciel gris, imperturbable, ennuyeux. Depuis quelques jours, c'est l'été, on se croirait en novembre. Seuls les parcs, poumons végétaux de la ville, disent l'irruption de la belle saison, qui s'illuminent, au détour des rues, d'un vert vibrant. En eux, malgré la lumière éteinte, le chatoiement des feuilles, nuées infinies de papillons immobiles frémissant au bout des rameaux, raconte une jeunesse recommencée. Ça chante et ça danse dans les parcs mais on ne demande pas de se taire aux oiseaux qui s'égosillent dès les premières lueurs du jours, on n'appelle pas à un peu plus de calme les écureuils qui gambadent dans l'herbe et les allées, on n'enjoint pas à plus de décence les massifs de fleurs et les arbustes qui exultent et délirent, inondant le monde de couleurs et de joie de vivre. John ne va plus dans les parcs. Rosie a passé l'âge de vouloir aller faire du poney ou de la balançoire. Et John ne va plus dans les parcs.

La pluie elle-même n'a pas de force et les gouttes, sans poids, tombent mollement. L'une d'elles, plus lourde, plus volontaire, remarquable, s'écrase sur la vitre. A quelles lois est-elle soumise et quelles sont les règles de la mécanique des fluides qui régissent son trajet sur la surface plane ? Elle subit des principes plus forts qu'elle et laisse sur la vitre, après s'être mélangée à une poussière invisible, une traînée hasardeuse et sale.

« C'est étonnant malgré tout, cet eczéma », dit Molly en allumant sa lampe de bureau alors qu'il est seulement quatre de l'après-midi. Elle repose son stylo. Son sourire est prévenant. Elle a relevé ses cheveux en un chignon un peu brouillon, juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle paraisse coiffée sans l'être. Cela doit prendre un temps fou chaque matin de se coiffer ainsi : attacher les cheveux, planter les épingles en des endroits où l'on ne pourra pas les deviner puis défaire quelques mèches, de manière stratégique, troubler cette belle discipline. Son rouge à lèvres d'un rose mat, doux comme un pétale, arrondit sa bouche. Molly est une jolie femme, assez gracieuse, qui l'a ignoré longtemps puis qui, grâce à l'exercice de son métier, a gagné une certaine assurance.

« Cela peut être dû à un changement dans ton environnement, une allergie tardive… Vous avez changé quelque chose aux urgences ? Le savon antiseptique ? Ou chez toi ? Un autre gel douche peut-être ? »

John répond non, non, à tout. Rien n'a changé dans sa vie.

Molly baisse la tête, réfléchit, la relève, le regarde.

John décroise ses jambes, les croise dans l'autre sens.

Ça serait bien si ce rendez-vous pouvait s'écourter, si Molly faisait cette ordonnance.

« Ça me fait penser à cette poussée d'herpès que tu as eue, tu sais, après… après…

\- Après la mort de Mary, oui. »

Au coin de sa bouche, à la commissure droite, un bouton de fièvre, purulent parfois, résistant à tous les traitements, était apparu quelques semaines après le décès de son épouse. Le lien entre les deux évènements, l'un tragique, l'autre dérisoire, était trop flagrant pour qu'il ne le vît pas. Là où Mary mettait sa langue, agaçante et précieuse langue, pendant l'amour, sachant le goût de John pour les touchers exacts et brûlants, sa bouche pleurait. Toute la journée, cette plaie à vif suintait et déchirait sa muqueuse. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, souffrir, même un peu, dans sa chair, était préférable à cette sensation de perforation, ce vide abyssal qui le perçait de part en part, continuellement. Seuls les regards d'autrui, inquiets ou dégoûtés, l'avaient poussé à consulter. Et puis le tenace bouton de fièvre, malgré sa toute petite et pourtant vigoureuse force de flamme, avait séché, laissant au coin de sa bouche une croûte, qu'il se retenait de gratter pour le faire durer encore.

« Ça n'est pas psychosomatique, Molly, si c'est à cela que tu penses. Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué et Rosie n'est pas facile en ce moment », dit John dans un sourire qu'il veut rassurant.

Les yeux de Molly brillent d'une connivence sincère.

« J'imagine, oui. Quel âge a-t-elle exactement ?

\- Treize ans.

\- Oh ! alors je te comprends. Quand je les vois défiler dans mon cabinet pour soigner leur acné, ils sont affreusement mutiques. On ne peut rien leur faire dire et ils se sentent perpétuellement agressés. Ça n'est pas un âge facile. Moi-même quand j'étais au collège… »

Si vous ne voulez pas que l'on parle de vous, parlez de vos enfants. C'est une diversion très efficace, les gens adorent parler des enfants, des leurs, des vôtres, de ceux qu'ils étaient. La conversation finit toujours par le sempiternel « c'était mieux avant, au moins on avait le sens de l'autorité, maintenant ils ne respectent plus rien… ». Miroir mensonger que la vieillesse dont le temps est passé tend à la jeunesse pour calmer ses assauts. A son enfance et à son adolescence, John préfère mille fois celles de Rosie, et ce bien qu'elles soient endeuillées. Entre un père rigidifié dans sa fonction, qui vivait chaque écart de ses enfants comme une attaque personnelle, et une mère aimante mais écrasée, il s'est soumis, étouffant ses ardeurs. Il s'évertue à croire que Rosie, si elle était en proie aux mêmes interrogations que lui, ou à d'autres peu importe, saurait trouver en lui une oreille attentive. Elle ne lui obéit pas, réticente de plus en plus à suivre ses conseils et ses ordres, prompte à vouloir toujours tout négocier, même les règles les plus simples de leur vie quotidienne mais, si la désobéissance filiale va de pair avec une insoumission plus globale, alors c'est bien. Pour lui, c'est trop tard, pour elle, tout commence.

En écoutant le bavardage de Molly qui lui pose des questions sur sa fille et auxquelles il répond vaguement, en opinant du chef, il se blâme d'utiliser le prétexte de Rosie comme un bouclier entre lui et le monde. Son incapacité à faire face est affligeante.

Tout en parlant, Molly griffonne quelques mots puis tend l'ordonnance.

« Voilà John, ça devrait te soulager. Pas la peine de te parler des précautions d'usage, tu es médecin mais… »

Au-dessus du bureau, leurs deux mains tiennent l'ordonnance que Molly ne cède pas. Elle le regarde avec un air entendu, cherchant encore à créer une complicité dans laquelle John ne tombera pas. Aucune curiosité malsaine ne l'anime, comme certains ont parfois en se repaissant des malheurs d'autrui. Elle n'agit que par pure générosité, John en est persuadé. Mais il n'a jamais parlé, pourquoi le ferait-il aujourd'hui ? Et il ne croit pas, malgré toute la bonté dont la dermatologue fasse preuve, qu'elle soit réellement prête à entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

« Tu sais ce que je dis toujours : en soignant la peau… »

Enfin, elle lâche l'ordonnance.

« … c'est l'âme que l'on soigne. Oui, je sais, Molly. »

Sous le porche de l'immeuble, il remonte le col de son imperméable. Devant lui, il tend ses mains en écartant les doigts. A chacun de ses plis interdigitaux, l'eczéma le ronge. Nul n'est besoin d'être un cador de la psychanalyse pour en expliquer le sens. C'est la faute d'un drap qu'il a serré trop fort, dont le souvenir s'est incrusté sous sa peau et qui le brûle. Il n'aurait pas dû serrer ce drap si fort, maintenant il en paie le prix.

oooOOOooo

Il range. Puisqu'apparemment, il n'est bon qu'à ça, il range.

Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être aussi en colère, alors il crie.

« Bordel Rosie ! Tu as vu l'état de la cuisine ! Quand j'ai dit que tu pouvais inviter des amis pendant que je travaillais, je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais inviter un régiment de sauvages ! »

Entre la cuisine et le salon, il va et vient, ramassant sur son passage tout ce qui traîne et ne devrait pas se trouver là : paquets de chips et de biscuits, canettes de soda, assiettes sales, verres à demi remplis. Son exaspération est telle qu'elle le rend inefficace, incapable de la tâche la plus élémentaire : remplir la poubelle. Alors, une fois les mains pleines, il pose tout sur la table de la cuisine, marquée d'auréoles grasses et parsemée de miettes. Le plan de travail n'est pas mieux loti, Rosie et ses amis ayant fait des crêpes. Cette joyeuse troupe de brillants adolescents, dont John connaît la vive intelligence et la débrouillardise, il suffit pour s'en convaincre de les entendre parler ou d'admirer les prouesses de certains sur un skate-board, cette joyeuse troupe a, contre toute vraisemblance, de graves problèmes de psychomotricité et il serait temps d'en informer sérieusement leurs parents, puisque le paquet de farine a été éventré, la bouteille de lait renversée laisse goutter son contenu sur le carrelage et les coquilles d'œufs, casseés avec une maladresse confondante, s'éparpillent un peu partout.

Dès qu'il est rentré chez lui, après ses douze heures de garde à l'hôpital, le désordre lui a sauté au visage et il a ravalé bien vite son envie de passer une soirée tranquille avec sa fille, lovés confortablement l'un contre l'autre dans le grand canapé, en regardant un film, n'importe lequel, même un de ceux que préfère Rosie et pour lesquels il n'a pas tous les codes, les sous-entendus lui échappant la plupart du temps, pourvu qu'il la fasse rire avec ses questions stupides et qu'elle se moque gentiment de lui. Mais les enfants, plus ils grandissent, ont la fâcheuse habitude de gâcher le plaisir que l'on prend en leur compagnie. C'est peut-être parce qu'ils ne sont pas nous.

« Que je sache, dit-il en faisant au salon un retour qu'il voudrait fracassant, tu es née avec deux mains. Ne dis pas le contraire, j'étais là, j'ai même compté tes doigts. Alors je voudrais savoir : comment se fait-il que tu ne saches jamais t'en servir quand c'est nécessaire ? »

Rosie, vautrée sur le canapé, smartphone entre les mains, lève vers lui un regard nimbé d'une indifférence condescendante. La bêtise de son père est une charge qu'elle doit porter tous les jours.

« Mais papa, j'allais ranger, tu es juste rentré plus tôt que je pensais… »

La mauvaise foi des enfants est admirable et John sait, pour l'avoir vécu et ne pas l'avoir oublié, que leur résistance à ce qu'on leur présente comme étant leurs obligations, est d'abord une question de survie. La réalité n'a que peu de poids quand dire « je » est plus crucial que dire « d'accord ». Mais l'indulgence et la compréhension, pour autant qu'elles sont des principes louables d'éducation, se fraient difficilement un chemin lorsqu'on est légitimement en colère.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ! »

Rosie qui jusque-là s'illustrait en conservant un calme olympien, à l'opposé de son père qui cède trop facilement à son tempérament colérique, se projette hors du canapé, indignée par tant d'injustice. Comme ses deux parents, elle ne sera pas très grande et elle porte encore au visage les marques tendres d'une enfance pouponne. A cheval entre deux âges, elle explore et expérimente, sans certitude mais avec beaucoup de conviction, des essais capillaires, et John, s'il pouvait taire temporairement son irritation, sourirait devant l'association des mèches bleues dont il a autorisé l'apparition il y a quelques mois dans la blondeur absolument adorable de sa fille et des chaussons nounours qu'elle porte aux pieds. Peut-il au risque de passer pour un père faible tout arrêter là, la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire un câlin ? Il n'en fera rien, il a un rôle à jouer.

« Non, je ne me fous pas de ta gueule. C'est toi qui crois ça… Et t'es chiant aussi à vouloir que tout se passe comme tu veux. J'y peux rien, moi, si t'es maniaque… »

John ne sait pas ce qui traverse l'esprit de sa fille lors de leurs altercations de plus en plus fréquentes. Au moins sait-il ce qui traverse le sien : l'impression d'une dramaturgie exagérée mais feinte. Coincés chacun dans leurs rôles, ils se doivent, pour que s'équilibre leur relation en pleine mutation, de mener la pièce jusqu'au bout. A la croissance de Rosie, qui l'effraie un peu parfois, à son accession prochaine à l'autonomie, encore bancale, il offre la protection d'un mur, non pas pour l'empêcher ou la contraindre mais pour lui permettre, en s'y affrontant, d'éprouver la potentialité de son indépendance. Finalement, s'il se raidit, c'est plus pour elle que pour lui. Tenir bon, continuer à dire non tant qu'il faut dire non, c'est épuisant, c'est souvent décourageant mais c'est ce qu'il doit faire, alors il le fait.

« En quoi vouloir que la maison soit rangée quand je rentre du travail, c'est maniaque, tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Rosie, drapée dans son indignation, tourne déjà les talons et s'engage dans le couloir. Si elle quitte précipitamment la scène, ce n'est pas uniquement parce que tout ceci l'agace prodigieusement. Approche ce moment, que John devine aux bords tremblants de ses yeux et au rose de ses joues, où Rosie va céder devant le courroux de son père. Petite encore, elle pleure souvent, écrasée par le maelström d'émotions qui la submergent, mais fière, elle ne veut pas le faire devant lui.

Pourtant, avec courage, elle se retourne et dit :

« Oui, c'est maniaque… Et de toute façon, t'es chiant… depuis que t'es revenu de Venise, t'es tout le temps chiant. Soit t'es triste, soit t'es fâché, et pour rien en plus… »

Il reste coi, un « tu dis n'importe quoi… » hypocrite, coincé dans la gorge. Rosie disparaît dans les escaliers et le frottement de ses chaussons pelucheux fait un petit bruit doux qui ne couvre pas entièrement ses reniflements. La porte de la chambre de l'adolescente claque.

John pourrait suivre sa fille, ouvrir sa porte, lui demander de s'expliquer. Il n'en a pas le courage et s'assoit sur la première marche. Sur ses genoux, il met ses mains contractées. La pommade prescrite par Molly est efficace et l'eczéma progressivement s'éteint.

Pour protéger sa fille, John a pris une décision qui va à l'encontre de son désir. Le sacrifice est ironique qui fait naître non pas une paix tranquille mais un climat de tension, remué par des affects contrariés. S'annonçant père solide et résilient, s'illusionnant dans l'effacement, John ne tient pas sa résignation et son éteignement jusqu'à leur point ultime et laisse filer, comme une vengeance interne, et dans ses gestes et dans son humeur, sa frustration, une frustration inavouée et inavouable, dont Rosie en victime collatérale pâtit. Depuis son retour de Venise, tout ce qu'il fait ne franchit pas indemne le filtre du doute et s'il a crié ce soir, est-ce réellement pour des raisons légitimes ou n'est-ce pas plutôt parce que quelque chose appelle à être dit, quel que soit le mode de cette énonciation ? L'intention du sacrifice elle-même est mensongère et l'idée qui gravite continuellement aux confins de son esprit ne peut être ignorée : se croire noble en voulant protéger les autres est plus avantageux que se voir lâche en se protégeant soi-même. Mais la peine aussi s'amenuise, tout comme l'eczéma. Il suffit d'être patient.

oooOOOooo

Sur la table de la cuisine, il dépose le colis.

C'est un petit colis, en forme de cube, livré en mains propres, par coursier spécial. Sur le dessus sont inscrits son nom et celui de sa fille : « Pour John et Rosie Watson », et cette attention le fait sourire, preuve s'il en fallait une que l'autre n'a rien oublié, qu'il a tout retenu, même le diminutif de Rosamund, dont il lui a très peu parlé, à peine a-t-il fait mention de sa fille deux ou trois fois lors de leurs conversations et toujours sans trop en dire, sans trop insister.

John n'aime pas beaucoup parler de sa fille, non pas qu'il n'en soit pas fier, il en est fier au-delà de toute mesure, mais c'est justement parce qu'il en est si fier qu'il n'aime pas en parler. John ne comprend pas la propension qu'ont certains parents à vanter jusqu'à l'écœurement de ceux qui les écoutent poliment, le moindre des exploits de leurs enfants : sont-ce des poulains dressés dans le but ultime de devenir les étalons qui remporteront le prochain derby d'Epsom ? Cette vantardise l'esbaudit souvent, aveu à demi-mots de l'amertume et de la frustration vengée d'entraineurs zélés qui s'octroient les médailles qu'eux-mêmes n'ont pas su gagner. John ne comprend pas non plus la complainte dont d'autres parents sont intarissables, logorrhée sans fin qui énumère les erreurs et les méfaits de plus jeunes pour que, par comparaison, soient portés aux nues et admirés le mérite et le sacrifice des plus vieux, la moindre des choses étant, quand on est confronté malchanceusement à des enfants regimbants de ne s'en prendre qu'à soi-même, la faillance de la tutelle devançant celle des rejetons. Dans ces cas-là, John plaint davantage la descendance que l'ascendance, on mérite de bons parents, on ne mérite pas de bons enfants. Non, John n'aime pas parler de Rosie car Rosie n'est ni un trophée ni un cilice et il n'a ni à s'en vanter ni à s'en plaindre. Et l'intérêt qu'il porte à sa fille, un intérêt sans commune mesure, il doute qu'il puisse être partager par quiconque ne la connaît pas réellement. Rosie est un être si précieux, si unique, dont la non-existence aurait grandement enlaidi le monde, un monde qui s'illumine un peu plus chaque jour de sa merveilleuse présence, que d'en faire un banal sujet de conversation, entre la machine à café et la paperasse à remplir serait une injure à la chance qu'elle représente. Objectivement, Rosie n'a rien d'extraordinaire, semblable en de nombreux points à ses camarades mais elle est riche d'une telle vivacité, d'une telle finesse, d'une telle curiosité que, chaque jour à son contact, John continue d'apprendre, s'oblige à ne pas s'embourber dans les ornières de son âge. Avec elle, il est empêché de vieillir. La perte de sa mère a fait d'elle une petite fille puis une adolescente grave qui ose sans honte poser les questions qui dérangent et John a toujours répondu, plaidant parfois son ignorance, attitude préférable à une omniscience illégitime. Rosie est la personne que John considère comme étant la plus intéressante et il n'en parle qu'à ceux qui comme lui comprennent son exceptionnalité. A Mary, mais Mary n'est plus là. A sa sœur Harriet, seule habilitée désormais à partager l'amour qu'il éprouve pour son enfant.

A Venise, il n'a pas parlé de Rosie et la pudeur qu'il a développée au sujet de sa fille n'a pas été la raison principale de cette rétention. Sa précaution à ne pas dévoiler ses joies dans la parentalité et l'émerveillement continu qu'est Rosie n'a pas été non plus le fruit d'une décision consciente, à aucun moment il ne s'est dit « ne parlons pas de Rosie à cet inconnu », car l'autre, très vite n'était plus un inconnu et il lui a confessé des choses autrement plus intimes que son bonheur d'être père. Non, s'il n'a pas parlé de Rosie, c'est parce qu'il a deux vies, deux vies qui ne se mélangent pas.

Après le soleil de Venise, retrouver le gris londonien avait été un crève-cœur et John, dans la voiture d'Harriet venue le chercher à Gatwick, avait regardé le ciel en retenant un soupir. A l'arrière, Rosie était concentrée sur son téléphone, casque-audio vissé sur les oreilles, affichant ostensiblement une mine d'ennui et d'exaspération. A peine John les avait-il retrouvées derrière les portes automatiques de la douane, que Rosie, constatant que son père revenait les mains vides, sans cadeau, et après les embrassades d'usage, s'était murée dans une farouche bouderie car l'adolescente, même si elle est un être merveilleux, sait aussi être pénible, enfant gâtée qui tolère rarement que son père ne pense pas exclusivement à elle. Et instantanément John avait été de mauvaise humeur. Seule Harriet était enjouée, contente de retrouver son frère, curieuse de son séjour, le harcelant de questions.

Dans l'habitacle de la voiture qui roulait au pas, monstrueux embouteillages sur l'autoroute A23, le climat était morose et John avait eu le sentiment d'être enfermé.

« Alors John, raconte ! Tu ne dis rien… », avait demandé Harriet en battant la mesure sur le volant. A la radio, en une sourdine fâcheuse, s'époumonait ce crooner, mort depuis longtemps, qui se fait une fierté d'avoir tout fait à sa manière. Grand bien lui en fît, mais Franck Sinatra aurait-il eu l'amabilité d'aller le faire ailleurs ?

Au retour d'un voyage, il y a ceux qui vous inondent du récit détaillé de leur séjour, allant du prénom du chauffeur de taxi avec lequel ils ont sympathisé pendant le transfert entre l'aéroport et l'hôtel au menu de leur repas dans un restaurant si pittoresque. Ils racontent tout, même ce poil qu'ils ont trouvé sur le rebord des toilettes et pour lequel ils ont fait un esclandre. Dans ce flot égal de détails, où tout est important puisque ça leur est arrivé, l'éventuelle évocation de choses marquantes et belles ne prend aucun relief, passe au second plan, derrière les anecdotes que récitait le guide, qu'ils ont retenues et qu'ils récitent à leur tour, contents de se croire savants. John n'est pas de ces voyageurs. Il n'est pas volubile et préfère garder pour lui-même ce qu'il a vécu. Car, face aux émois qu'il éprouve parfois tout empli d'humilité au cœur d'une église ou dans un musée, les mots qu'il pourrait employer lui paraissent fades et, au risque d'une érudite dissertation sur la finesse d'une toile ou la grâce d'un ogive gothique, dont il craint qu'elle soit surtout ennuyeuse et dont il ne s'estime pas capable, il reste évasif, considérant même, avec un certain orgueil qu'il prend pour de l'exigence, que parler des beautés qu'il a vues c'est un peu les corrompre et que personne ne pourrait comprendre les tremblements esthétiques dont il a été l'objet.

Mais il faut être lucide et ça n'est pas très élogieux pour l'idée que John se fait de lui-même : la présomption que les autres seraient inaptes à comprendre les beautés qui l'émeuvent est un prétexte derrière lequel John s'abrite. Un mutisme prétentieux est plus confortable qu'un échec à convaincre.

John avait tourné la tête et la condensation qui perlait sur la vitre et que peinait à sécher la ventilation montée à son maximum par Harriet, l'empêchait de voir à l'extérieur. Il avait posé un doigt parmi les gouttes et la sensation du froid humide l'avait retenu d'y mettre toute sa main. Sa décision était au bout de ses doigts.

Il est assez rare que nous prenions des décisions en toute conscience. Il est assez rare que, à la croisée des chemins, face à deux routes qui mènent vers des destinations diamétralement opposées que nous pourrions désirer également, nous nous campions sur nos deux pieds, immobiles et statiques au carrefour, réfléchissant, portant notre index à notre bouche, évaluant avec soin les points positifs et négatifs de l'une et de l'autre, mesurant avec raison leurs dangers et leurs attraits respectifs, et que, enfin, pleinement résolus, nous nous avancions vers l'une plutôt que vers l'autre. Les causes en sont simples, la première étant de dire que nous n'avons pas le temps, pressés de choisir, excuse facile et hypocrite que nous nous donnons à postériori quand nous regrettons des engagements pris trop rapidement. La deuxième, plus humiliante pour notre esprit d'indépendance qui s'ancre dans cette croyance contemporaine en une auto-détermination constante, tient en notre malléabilité. Modelés par notre condition et nos habitudes, nous ne regardons pas avec la même objectivité pas les deux routes qui s'offrent à nous, nous voyons même l'une plus que l'autre et, lorsque nous nous avançons, nous le faisons dans la continuité d'un mouvement entamé depuis longtemps, dont nous ne sommes maîtres ni de l'origine ni du rythme. Nous sommes agis plus que nous agissons. Il suffit d'un évènement, d'un propos dans notre entourage, vague remous de notre quotidien, d'une déformation de notre être si ancienne qu'elle nous semble naturelle malgré la souffrance qu'elle nous inflige, il ne suffit que de cela, de notre souplesse en attente d'une pichenette, pour rouler dans la bonne direction et la décision est prise.

Ainsi John, un doigt sur la vitre comme d'autres, après avoir léché le leur, le lèvent pour connaitre le sens du vent, agacé par sa fille qui l'accueillait sans joie, assailli par les questions de sa sœur, écrasé sous le ciel morne et pollué de la banlieue londonienne, avait pris, sans le savoir, sa décision. Comme se combinent ensemble des éléments chimiques placés dans une même éprouvette, s'étaient conjugués, en cet instant, sa certitude de ne pas être compris, étendant, par un stupide sursaut esthétique, son raffinement à tout ce qu'il avait vécu à Venise, sa lassitude devant la versatilité de sa fille et la crainte de lui faire subir des changements qu'il faudrait assumer, sa commune prudence à ne pas s'avancer démasqué. Et, par une espèce d'inclination poétique assez vaine, son aventure vénitienne, sans qu'il n'en reniât l'intensité, avait pris l'aspect d'une gemme dont l'insolite et la beauté pour qu'ils fussent conservés devaient rester secrets. Tout était préservé, rien n'était trahi.

Alors, à Harriet qui avait répété : « raconte John, qu'as-tu vu à Venise ? », en lui tapotant le genou pour attirer son attention, il avait répondu :

« Rien, enfin rien de spécial… Tu sais, le palais des Doges, la galerie de l'Académie, les gondoles, le pont du Rialto.

\- Des clichés, quoi ! l'avait taquiné Harriet.

\- Oui, des clichés. Il y a trop de touristes, ça me donne envie de moins voyager.

\- Il faisait beau au moins ?

\- Très beau. Un soleil… magnifique… »

Son nom et celui de sa fille, suivis de son adresse sont écrits à l'encre bleue, un bleu très sombre, un bleu nuit très rare et dont les cartouches ne s'achètent sans doute que dans quelques papeteries luxueuses. John imagine aussi le stylo-plume avec lequel son adresse a été écrite, un objet rond et racé, compact, aussi précieux qu'un bijou. Il reconnaît l'écriture, c'est immédiat, une seule lettre aurait suffi pour qu'il reconnaisse l'écriture. Sur le colis, à part cette encre bleue, il n'y a aucun signe particulier, aucune trace de l'expéditeur, un retour à l'envoyeur est impossible. Ce paquet, par son mutisme froid et sec, souligne plus durement qu'un long cri la faute impardonnable de John. C'est une gifle administrée sans un mot, il inspire et il expire et, par fierté, il se blâme d'être ainsi sensible et réitère pour lui-même la sagesse de sa décision.

Enfin, il se décide à ouvrir le colis. Après avoir enjoint son cœur à plus de tempérance, il se penche un peu en arrière pour prendre dans un tiroir une paire de ciseaux. Le paquet s'ouvre facilement et son contenu n'étonne pas John qui pose sur la table, avec des gestes prudents, le vase à la collerette en forme de marguerite, le petit cheval cabré et le lion aux ailes nervurés. Le soleil qui, depuis quelques jours perce la couche nuageuse, met dans le cristal des éclats roses et verts.

De manière inhabituelle, les trois sculptures de verre ne sont pas protégées des chocs par des copeaux de polystyrène. Dans le carton s'entassent des feuilles de papier, froissées et chiffonnées. John en reconnaît le grammage et la teinte. Il soupire et hésite mais il est seul alors il peut, sans témoin, se confronter à ce qui lui fait peur et le fascine. Du bout des doigts, il extrait une des feuilles, la défroisse, la déplie, l'étale et la lisse de sa paume sur la table. Ce sont les plis de Lotto, reproduits, dessinés, redessinés par une main qu'il aime, qui bientôt, après que John a sorti toutes les feuilles, recouvrent entièrement la table de la cuisine. Tout le calepin a été déchiré et cette intrusion dans sa vie et qu'il avait interdite se fait malgré lui. Sa trompeuse abnégation n'est rien face à la force de l'autre.

Au fond du paquet, en y plongeant la main une dernière fois, il trouve une carte d'invitation, au grain épais et toute de rouge colorée. Dans la galerie d'une certaine Irène Adler, un peintre s'expose et l'intitulé de l'exposition est : Le Tissu et la Peau.

oooOOOooo

Dans le téléphone de John, parmi les fils virtuels de sa messagerie qui le relient à ceux qu'il aime, un seul ne porte pas de nom.

A la date du vingt-troisième jour qui a suivi son retour de Venise, il est écrit :

« Suis revenu. Appelle-moi. »

Puis s'enchainent, de manière aléatoire, espacés de plusieurs jours ou condensés sur un seul :

« Appelle-moi »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas ? »

« Tu es trop occupé ? Quand tu auras le temps, appelle-moi. »

« John ? »

« Tu es vivant ? »

« Tu es vivant. J'ai vérifié. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

« C'est ma faute ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? »

« J'ai au moins droit à une explication, non ? »

« Explique-moi. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'expliques pas ? »

« Tu ne veux plus ? »

« Tu ne veux plus. »

« Pour ton information, je n'arrive plus à peindre. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça. »

« J'eus préféré qu'à Venise tu ne dises rien, j'aurais moins souffert. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être si cruel. »

« John ? »

Et l'autre a fini par comprendre et s'est tu. John aurait voulu qu'il ne se taise pas, qu'il s'entête, qu'il s'obstine, qu'il l'inonde de messages, qu'il dise encore son désespoir et sa colère.

oooOOOooo

La verrière est nue, il n'y a plus de vitres. Seule demeure la structure métallique, fragile dentelle qui tremble dans le courant d'air, frémissante toile d'araignée, organique. Tout est rouge, ce sont les deux vitraux et leurs lions ailés qui, avant de partir avec les autres les vitres, ont explosé, répandant dans l'air, sur les choses, sur le monde, leur incandescence. Dans le four, ils ont cuit, de solide à liquide, ils sont devenus vapeur.

Dans le grand lit blanc, John est couché. Immobile, il attend. Il porte une chemise trop grande pour lui, dont les manchettes chatouillent ses doigts et qui descend sur ses genoux. D'être ainsi recouvert, il se sent vulnérable, semblable à un enfant qui aurait enfilé la chemise de son père.

Francis Bacon est là, très vieux et très laid, le visage déformé par des yeux globuleux, sans affect, pochés de cernes. Il s'avance et, dans sa main, le tranchant du scalpel brille.

Au-dessus du torse désormais nu de John, il suspend son geste. « Juste un peu, pour voir … », demande-t-il. John ne regarde pas le peintre, il regarde la lame arrêtée à quelques centimètres de sa peau et qui brille, qui brille. « Juste un peu, d'accord », répond-il.

La lame est posée sur sa poitrine, entre ses deux seins. Elle n'est pas froide, elle brûle. John baisse le menton, tire sur sa nuque. Pour voir. Il veut voir. Le scalpel glisse sur sa peau, sans douleur, la main qui le tient est sûre, et il dessine un fil qui ne se scinde pas, qui n'ouvre sur rien.

John ne verra rien.

Il se réveille et ouvre les yeux.

Son érection est si solide qu'elle le terrifie.

Il réalise qu'il pleure.

* * *

.

* * *

A toutes celles qui me suivent encore et qui ne sont plus si nombreuses, je voudrais dire ceci:

Du fond du cœur, je vous remercie.

Je sais bien que les idées et la prose que je manipule pour mon plaisir ne sont pas toujours faciles d'accès mais si vous êtes encore là, c'est que vous y trouvez votre compte. Je voudrais savoir lequel. Réellement, sincèrement, ça m'intéresse de savoir ce que vous éprouvez en me lisant. Quelques mots me suffiront, en bien, en mal, peu importe. Je veux savoir.

Ne soyez pas timides et soyez généreuses.

D'autant plus que cette histoire se finit bientôt, il ne reste que deux chapitres et qu'après elle, je m'en vais.

Ensuite, je m'arrête, je quitte définitivement le monde de la fanfiction (à moins que Moffat et Gatiss nous gratifient d'une cinquième saison, ce en quoi je ne crois absolument pas).


	10. Le chagrin

Le chagrin qu'induit la perte déforme le temps. Il le dilate et le condense, sans logique. Et Sherlock, s'il n'était pas si douloureux, en ferait une étude. De tout le jour, il ne fait rien, les minutes, les heures s'égrènent, compactes comme du granit.

Une mouche, aux yeux bordés de rouge, au corps noir, aux ailes translucides, explore son genou. Il l'observe. Sur la soie de son pyjama, elle patine. Ça n'est pas du temps perdu, se permet-il. Cette observation, ça n'est pas du temps perdu, ça peut être utile, pour plus tard, s'il veut un jour peindre une mouche. Elle se déplace par brefs à-coups, sans harmonie, sollicitant ses six pattes aux articulations torses et sèches. Sur la surface étroite de la rotule de Sherlock, elle trottine, apposant sur le tissu ses palpes, organes buccaux étranges, main supplémentaire et gluante, qui mâchouille en même temps qu'elle prend. De ses deux pattes antérieures, longs bras tendus et malhabiles, elle nettoie ses yeux, multiples facettes en miroir, proéminents et opaques. Elle est assez laide, sans grâce, car la nature, dans sa détestation du vide, comble toutes les niches, indifférente à la beauté de ses objets, soucieuse uniquement de l'équilibre. La mouche, sans se presser, sans but apparent, dévale avec lenteur le tibia de Sherlock. Elle est sans projet et sa désinvolture n'est pas passagère. Elle est tout entière, constamment, désinvolture, attention sans conscience dirigée exclusivement vers la sustentation et la reproduction. Dans son absence à elle -même car une mouche n'a pas d'âme, elle n'a même pas le commencement d'une idée, sa présence au monde ne prend de sens que dans sa fonction, organisme négligeable, rouage d'une machine systémique. Individualité matérielle, efficiente, elle a son propre code génétique, mais sans entendement : une mouche ne sait pas ce qu'elle est. Arrivée à l'ourlet, elle s'arrête puis glisse sur la peau, enregistrant la différence entre les deux éléments sur lesquels elle évolue. L'observation de Sherlock devient expérience : être comme la mouche, un objet vivant sans volonté, qui ne bouge pas, qui n'oppose au monde aucune résistance, le néant avec un cœur qui bat. Mais ce vœu, aussi dérisoire soit-il, signe son propre échec : ne vouloir être rien, c'est déjà vouloir. Sur sa cheville, elle le pique, il résiste, retenant le réflexe primaire qui serait de faire fuir le parasite. Elle le pique encore, il remue sa jambe. La bête s'envole, elle l'a déjà oublié.

Persuadé que dans sa contemplation de l'insecte du temps a filé, Sherlock regarde sa montre : quelques minutes seulement se sont écoulées. Jusqu'au soir, il reste des heures. Fragmentées, morcelées, elles vont passer d'elles-mêmes, sans que Sherlock ne les habite, divisées en milliers d'instants, tous semblables, vides. Et ces instants, à l'amplitude nulle, indivisibles comme le sont les points qui dans leur infinité constituent une droite, s'accumulent, entités mal jointes, dont Sherlock ne sait pas dire comment il les traverse, pour fabriquer cette chose insensée et qui s'étire, que l'on appelle une journée. D'un moment à l'autre, il passe et saute, se mouvant faiblement, son attention fragile et fluctuante refusant de s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas sa douleur. Cloîtré dans son appartement, il ne rejette pas les visites mais il préfère être seul et, pour scander ce laminoir sous lequel il baisse la tête, pour se tromper aussi en pensant que la minute qui suivra sera le coup de fouet qu'il espère, il se lève du canapé où il se noie. Tout empli de bonnes intentions, il expire, dans ce souffle c'est toute sa tristesse qu'il voudrait exhaler, il prend un livre, un de ceux qu'il ne finira jamais, retrouve la page cornée, choisit un autre endroit pour s'assoir, comme si la nouveauté de l'assise pouvait à elle seule provoquer le changement de l'humeur, s'inquiète fugacement de ne rien comprendre à sa lecture, achoppe sur une phrase, laisse aller le livre sur ses cuisses. Dans un dernier et naïf effort, il tente de se concentrer puis lâche le livre. Sur la table, la mouche fait bombance avec les miettes d'un biscuit. Il faudrait qu'il range. Ainsi, depuis le matin, il va, répétant le même manège, multipliant les redressements velléitaires et les abandons longs et mornes. Le temps est une nappe dans laquelle il est posé, petite toupie qui tourne sur elle-même, sans durée. Le soir est une butée vers laquelle il tend et, quand le crépuscule tombe, il regarde par-dessus son épaule cet espace vacant, dont il n'a rien fait et que pourtant il a vécu.

Les minutes sont une éternité, la journée est un clin d'œil.

Parfois, un grand dégoût le gagne et vertement il se tance. Qu'est-il devenu et qu'a-t-il fait de son amour-propre ? Lui si fier et si vaillant autrefois, il se juge infidèle à ses serments de jeunesse : ne jamais choir, pour personne, et ne garder qu'un seul cap, celui de la peinture. Aimer est une chose, il ne se reproche pas d'aimer, se languir aussi bassement, de manière si obscène en est une autre. Aimer fut une jolie surprise tant qu'elle ne drainait qu'une joie intense. Certes il s'est inquiété et dès le début, il ne l'oublie pas, mais cette inquiétude qui le frappait, comme une main énergique fait vibrer la peau d'un tambour, le dynamisait, l'invitant, dans cette valse où son partenaire non plus n'était pas avare, à développer une séduction qui l'enchantait. Et puis, il a peint, tout le temps qu'a duré cette courte, vivante et unique semaine, il a peint. Chaque heure qui passait était habitée d'une nouvelle idée, ce renouvellement incessant et foisonnant d'idées étant la conséquence et l'apanage d'une seule présence. Qu'espère-t-il désormais en additionnant les jours, tous identiques et abscons, larve pitoyable dont le jeune homme qu'il a été rirait en la voyant ? N'a-t-il aucune dignité pour tomber dans de tels pathétiques abysses, d'autant plus que celui pour lequel il tombe, n'en vaut pas la peine ? Car, même si John a brillé d'une force et d'une puissance inégalables, elles étaient factices et la trahison n'est-elle pas au bout du compte une cause suffisante de déclassement ?

Mais l'amour propre se retourne comme un gant et, par un effet pervers, le narcissisme se complaît autant dans l'avilissement que dans la majesté sévère. Dans cet apitoiement qu'éprouvé par d'autres il jugerait indigne ou ridicule, Sherlock explore la profondeur de son être. Tout en lui, son corps, muscles atones qu'un seul geste épuise, son âme, esprit moribond ressassant jusqu'à l'écœurement la même litanie, tout en lui découvre les délices puissantes de la douleur. La crevasse que creuse en lui le retrait abject, incompréhensible et lâche de John, plus que d'être une blessure temporaire qu'une morale contemporaine, s'il y adhérait, comblerait avec un peu de résilience et d'efforts sur soi, s'ouvre et s'amplifie, supplice durable qui s'intensifie. A ses bords suintants et nauséabonds, son regard s'accroche, de lui-même il vrille la pointe dans la plaie. Par cette tournure sadique de la mémoire qui n'efface rien, il s'oblige au souvenir et défilent, sur un écran intime, comme des hallucinations volontaires, les mains solides et jouissives de John, son sourire incertain puis résolu, sa charmante ignorance, ses halètements, la brutalité de son désir égotique, ses promesses. Le temps ne fait rien à l'affaire, pense-t-il sidéré et presque content, car jour après jour, il souffre davantage. Cette capacité à souffrir, qui s'affirme, glorieuse, qui élargit la faille sanglante dont Sherlock souhaite la cicatrisation impossible, dont sourd une plainte lancinante et muette, n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est une force. Être ainsi capable d'endurer les pires tourments, d'en rechercher d'autres en convoquant les plus infimes traces d'une complicité mensongère, prouve à Sherlock la grandeur de son amour. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable d'aimer autant et, même s'il choit, affligé et minable, cette chute, par un vertige ascendant, se fait élévation. L'assomption portée par cette sordide et misérable contemplation de soi-même se redouble et s'accélère de l'infâmie commise par l'autre. Si je souffre autant, c'est que moi je n'ai pas menti, s'enivre Sherlock et Narcisse, se voyant tombé à terre, se compare et relève la tête. L'amour est son propre combustible, moteur qui s'emballe et qui trouve en chacun de ses obstacles, l'obstination, le refus et les mensonges de John, une raison supplémentaire de s'augmenter. Sherlock aime sa souffrance, torture subtile qui confirme sa supériorité.

Pour se sortir de ce piège dans lequel il est pris et dont il ne veut pas s'extraire, il faudrait se dire que s'il n'est pas aimé, c'est qu'il n'est pas aimable, ce qui serait autrement plus humiliant mais mènerait par un instinct de survie bienvenu à une fuite salvatrice et à un oubli méprisant. Il y pense, renifle, se refuse à faire ce pas. Il est impossible qu'il n'ait pas été aimé, son aveuglement allant même jusqu'à croire qu'il l'est encore, il est impossible que, malgré le grand art de dissimulation de John, tout ce qu'il ait vu ne soit pas vrai. Si tel était le cas, si John était réellement passé d'une ardente passion à une indifférence paisible, si Sherlock n'avait pas les attraits nécessaires pour être aimé toujours, ce à quoi il ne peut se résoudre, alors cela signifierait, avec la plus grande cruauté, que John n'est qu'un homme banal, insensible aux émois qu'ils ont partagés, rejoignant la cohorte de tous ceux dont les affects mous remuent vaguement une surface policée, à peine écumeuse. C'est une option qu'il ne veut pas entendre, il préfère John méchant, veule et lâche mais l'aimant encore que tranquille et commun mais ne l'aimant plus.

Ainsi, Sherlock souffre, heureux comme un martyre, et, au prix du rabaissement de l'objet de son inclination, il ne s'interdit pas l'espérance.

oooOOOooo

Des gens passent mais comme tous les jours se ressemblent, il ne sait plus quand ni ce qu'il a dit.

Son frère vient le voir à plusieurs reprises, soucieux et inflexible.

« Arrête de te morfondre », gronde-t-il, impeccablement mis dans un costume trois-pièces, que Sherlock, en daignant lever les yeux, juge vulgaire et déplacé.

Sherlock s'enlise dans son canapé et, animé d'une joie vicieuse, surjoue l'amant éconduit, qui n'en peut plus, que le monde entier oppresse. Pourtant il ne cherche pas à être plaint, son chagrin est une chose intime qu'il ne tient pas à partager, encore moins avec Mycroft, mais l'intransigeance de son aîné, tout entière consacrée au travail, et à l'argent pense-t-il, l'agace et l'écœure.

Si Sherlock en avait le courage et surtout l'envie, il vous dresserait le portrait de son frère et vous raconterait, avec moult détails désobligeants, leur relation fraternelle et tempétueuse. Heureusement pour vous, il n'est pas d'humeur et vous n'aurez droit ni à son cynisme ni à sa mauvaise foi. Mais permettez à l'auteure, qui a tous les pouvoirs, de vous dire quelques mots de cet homme lige.

Très tôt conscient du talent de son cadet, Mycroft s'est résigné à n'en avoir aucun. Mais l'on ne se convertit pas si facilement à une telle modestie, et quiconque vous dirait : « il a tout eu, moi rien mais je le vis bien », serait un menteur éhonté. Etudiant brillant, félicité par ses parents et par ses maîtres, il a amoindri ses exploits, résultats attendus de l'adéquation parfaite de sa rigueur naturelle à un cadre où la créativité et l'originalité ne sont pas des valeurs promues. Quand lui suivait les rails, faisant la fierté de ses parents, mais une fierté tiède, Sherlock brillait, allumant une dévotion et une admiration parentales cruelles, astre précoce dont l'incandescence obscurcissait la présence des autres. A être trop près du soleil, on n'est point vu. Jaloux à s'en rendre physiquement malade, honnissant ses parents qu'il jugeait seuls responsables de l'injustice dont il était victime, il a envié férocement son frère, dont les efforts paraissaient négligeables, dont le seul mérite était de posséder un cerveau et une sensibilité capables, en quelques coups de crayon, de produire des merveilles. Le ressentiment qui abaisse plus qu'il ne grandit, fabrique les illusions propices à son maintien et Mycroft, voyant son cadet, jeune homme, insouciant et frondeur, s'éparpiller dans des divertissements et des écarts de conduite que son avenir prometteur permettait de pardonner, s'était considéré plus prévoyant, plus déterminé, plus sûr. Sherlock avait un don, un don incroyable, insensé, unique, mais livré à lui-même, sans bride sur le cou, il le gâcherait. Mycroft s'en était fait le gardien, et s'il en était le gardien, alors il le possédait un peu aussi. S'étant donné cette mission secrète dont l'absolue nécessité a dicté ses moindres actes et décisions, sa détestation adolescente s'est muée en une adoration jalouse, qui ne tolère aucune concurrence : personne mieux que lui ne peut comprendre Sherlock et savoir de quoi il a besoin, même pas Sherlock lui-même qui se perdrait s'il n'était tenu et bordé par les soins invisibles de son frère. Doté de compétences incontestables et très utiles dans le monde des affaires, Mycroft est devenu marchand d'art, au service de l'œuvre de son frère et, quand le cadet a vendu son premier tableau, l'aîné, essentiel à cet envol, monté sur ses ergots, a été le plus heureux des deux.

Au final, vous dîtes-vous en lisant ce portrait peu flatteur, il eût été préférable d'entendre le cynisme de Sherlock. Mais vous oubliez que tout amour, bien qu'il ait des racines inconscientes et des motivations inavouables, peut être véritable et conduire à la plus pure des abnégations et, si Sherlock s'exalte en croyant avoir atteint des sommets dans l'épreuve de son sentiment pour John, il fait piètre figure à côté de son frère. La comparaison remet chacun à sa place et Mycroft, en cet instant, remercie le sort de faire enfin connaître à son ingrat cadet les affres que lui fréquente depuis des années. Car Sherlock, tout revêtu de l'assurance que lui confère son talent, piétine allégrement son zélé serviteur dont les empiétements autoritaires ne sont mus que par une foi absolue. Il omet sciemment que son empire est construit sur des fondations établies et solidifiées par un autre, et il va, sans pitié, rejetant son frère Pygmalion dans l'ombre, oublieux de la pieuse et exigeante adoration dont il est ceint, allant même parfois jusqu'à la dénoncer comme un étouffoir.

« Si tu es venu pour me faire la morale alors tu peux foutre le camp, lâche Sherlock, avachi.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

\- Ta pitié n'y changera rien. »

Mycroft ne s'en va pas. Dans le salon, il tourne, à pas feutrés et inquiets, jaugeant avec désolation le désordre et la saleté. A la douleur de ceux que nous aimons, s'ajoute par ricochet la nôtre. Devant le spectacle d'une peine où nous ne sommes pour rien, nous nous trouvons démunis et nous regardons, consternés et impuissants, tomber en ruines cette illusion, proportionnelle à notre attachement, selon laquelle nous serions les seuls garants d'un bien-être que nous voulons total. Notre empathie, sincère dans ses manifestations, n'est-elle pas aussi la marque d'un égoïsme qui se dévoile et s'indigne de cette réalité : le bonheur de nos proches n'est pas notre privilège exclusif ? Alors, là où il faudrait se taire, accepter d'être les spectateurs silencieux d'une déréliction pour laquelle nous ne pouvons rien, atteindre même cette humilité impossible qui nous ferait accorder à l'autre la liberté de souffrir autant qu'il est besoin, nous bataillons encore, proclamant des « je suis là », consolateurs et inutiles, usant de subterfuges vains pour redresser une âme que nous ne supportons pas de voir amoindrie, remontrances affectueuses ou actes téméraires.

« Quel mérite a-t-il ? », demande Mycroft d'une voix basse mais où pointe un semblant d'accusation. « Quel mérite a-t-il pour te mettre dans un tel état ? ».

« Aucun. Absolument aucun. Il est affreusement banal et quelconque, semblable à des milliers d'autres. »

En dépréciant John, en en faisant un homme sans valeur remarquable, sans qualité saillante, en le privant délibérément de tout ce qui pourrait expliquer la passion dont il est l'objet, Sherlock amplifie et magnifie son propre sentiment. Si John n'est doté d'aucun don particulier, si son intelligence est médiocre, si son courage est fragile, s'il n'a pour lui rien qui ne le distingue des autres, alors la lumière dont il semble l'émetteur et qui aveugle Sherlock, n'émane pas de lui, elle est l'écho réverbérant d'un regard. L'attraction, en devant inintelligible, en s'affranchissant de toute cause apparente, se fortifie et s'épure. En rapetissant John jusqu'à le rendre négligeable, Sherlock, s'affirme, dans un effort laborieux de réappropriation, seul détenteur de leur amour. Contrairement à l'autre, paré, au choix, soit des pires attributs : la lâcheté et la veulerie, soit d'un tempérament faillible et passable, qui n'a rien compris, qui, comme il était prévu, a fait faux bond alors qu'il était attendu, Sherlock, lui, est celui qui a compris, qui aime le plus, dont l'amour absolu ne se renie pas, prêt à tous les engagements. Pauvre stratégie que ces arguties répétées pour ne pas perdre la main car Sherlock n'oublie pas et se récite et rêve la compréhension si intime et si tranchante de son travail par John, les discours semblables à des confessions, l'entremêlement terrifiant de leurs songes, ce désir qui s'abattait sur lui. Et la contradiction tourne sur elle-même qui se résume en une phrase misérable : je t'aime et pourtant tu ne le mérites pas et pourtant je t'aime parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Sherlock s'épuise, s'échine à se croire encore acteur alors qu'il n'est que victime, chancelle et titube devant cet évènement qu'il ne peut que subir : au dernier moment, John n'a plus voulu. Son impuissance est insupportable et ne demeure que cette question, chétive et obstinée, qui ne veut pas se taire : pourquoi m'as-tu fait cela ?

Par un rebond ironique qui s'enracine dans une relation fraternelle aux habitudes malsaines, la dévalorisation de John en tant qu'objet de l'intérêt de Sherlock, soulève en Mycroft une révolte scandalisée. Que son frère, sur lequel il a tout misé, dont le talent est une certitude, pour lequel il a formé de grands projets, dont le nom et la réussite sont attachés aux siens par les liens indéfectibles du sang, que son frère tombe pour un homme sans mérite, est inacceptable. Mais Mycroft ne répond pas à la provocation dont il ne sait dire si elle était voulue, tire sur les pans de son veston où pendouille la chaîne de sa montre, lisse d'une main lente sa calvitie naissante, plisse les lèvres en une moue contrite. D'entre deux meubles où il était caché, il déloge un carton à dessins, aux rubans distendus et aux coins abimés. Sur une commode encombrée, il l'ouvre.

« Laisse ça », ordonne Sherlock qui a tourné la tête.

Mycroft n'obéit pas, entre ses mains, les feuilles passent.

« Tu as fait de si belles choses », dit-il, presque pour lui-même.

C'est bien assez pour que Sherlock se lève. La lumière n'est pas bonne et le soleil est mauvais, qui ne s'accorde ni aux couleurs ni à la noirceur des traits. Sherlock soupire. Mais l'admiration de son frère est un havre, dont lequel il veut bien accoster, au risque certain de raviver sa plaie.

« Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de l'aquarelle. C'est assez amateur, non ? »

Devant lui, Mycroft tend un dessin aux teintes tendres, dont la douceur est inhabituelle dans l'œuvre de Sherlock. Sur les contours délicats, Sherlock passe un doigt.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Regarde… j'ai d'abord dessiné au crayon, tu vois, il y a des traits noirs, ce sont les formes initiales… et puis, plus tard, quand il a été parti, j'ai repris ce dessin, je l'ai trouvé incomplet mais je ne voulais pas quelque chose qui fût trop lourd. J'ai acheté des couleurs dans une droguerie. J'ai colorié comme un enfant… »

Alors les deux frères, l'un toujours épris de ce qu'il fait, l'autre transi d'admiration et de fierté, s'accordent enfin et contemplent à l'unisson l'aquarelle où la lumière poudrée d'une fin d'après-midi d'avril baigne de tendresse une mer d'herbes sauvages dans laquelle se détachent un petit homme et son chapeau de paille.

En quittant Murano, ils avaient profité d'une dernière navette pour rejoindre Torcello. Sur l'île désertée depuis longtemps, que très peu de touristes visitent car elle ne possède rien de remarquable, mise à part la cathédrale Santa Maria Assunta, dont Sherlock avait voulu montrer à John les mosaïques et leur bestiaire paradisiaque, ils s'étaient promenés, tranquilles, contents de ne croiser personne. Empruntant de petits chemins de terre, ils avaient déambulé entre des bâtisses abandonnées et le calme reposant n'était brisé que par les cris des mouettes. Après avoir enjambé un muret éboulé, ils s'étaient assis dans un champ en jachère, qu'aucune faux n'avait encore rasé. Le pré, bordé sur sa droite par la lagune, n'était pas large, aux dimensions d'un jardin qui se dévergonde et s'encanaille, rieur et comblé de n'être brimé par aucune main. Soulagés de leur refuge, ils s'étaient allongés sur une terre au goût salé, parmi les herbes folles, bimores printanières, bromes et pâturins. Abrités par ce rideau végétal, aux tiges oblongues surmontées de fleurs violettes ou jaunes, grenues comme des épis ou duveteuses comme des aigrettes, aux feuilles ingénues et coupantes, ils avaient creusé leur nid et fait une orgie de baisers. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel indifférent n'avait pas d'yeux, dôme protecteur qui ne juge pas, dont le bas de la voûte, bleu marin, scintillait derrière la grille herbacée, au canevas désordonné, mariant le vert sombre des plantes moussues et basses au vert fragile, presque doré, des graminées. Le soleil, à la circonférence brumeuse, descendait lentement et son expirante poussière agitait l'air de particules folâtres. John avait croisé ses bras sous sa tête, confiant et langoureux, chatouilleux sous la bouche de Sherlock, et le chapeau qui savait si bien jouer son rôle, avait roulé. Derrière les paupières mi-closes, frangées de cils blonds précieux comme des fils d'or, le regard assuré et taquin défiait Sherlock d'embrasser plus, d'aimer plus. Et le peintre, au cœur débordant, tout empli du souffle léger qui faisait chanter les herbes, saturé de couleurs dont l'éclat et la texture se déclinaient de l'opaline irisée au brun terreux, du vert glacé au jaune brûlant, avait regretté, dans une mélancolie joyeuse, de n'avoir plus vingt ans, de n'avoir pas rencontré John plus tôt, de ne pas pouvoir entre ses bras se pâmer avec une innocence et une naïveté que seule la jeunesse autorise. Mais ça n'était pas grave, avait-il pensé, je t'en aimerai davantage et il avait choyé John, le berçant de murmures amoureux et moqueurs, de baisers perlés, tressant une guirlande chaste et fleurie. A ses oreilles fredonnaient les réponses amusées et matoises de John, prières coquines ou chuchotis fauves. Toujours sur toi la lumière sera différente, avait-il songé.

« Ça me pique.

\- Je te pique ?

\- Non, pas toi. Les cailloux, dans mon dos, ça me pique.

\- Cette cicatrice à ton sourcil, tu me raconteras ?

\- Oui, je te raconterai.

\- Raconte maintenant.

\- Non, pas maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aime mieux que tu m'embrasses.

\- Encore ?

\- Encore… encore… »

Dans le pastel de Sherlock, vert laiteux que nimbe une vapeur nacrée, obombré par les traits au crayon qu'un premier jet a produits, il y a le souvenir du corps de John, posé comme une voile parmi les herbes. Il y a aussi, au loin, crevant la lumière diaphane d'un soleil cajoleur, l'esseulé campanile rose de la cathédrale, qui se tient droit et le protège.

oooOOOooo

Parfois, des fulgurances cérébrales le transpercent, qui vrillent son crâne comme des couteaux. Des couleurs, vert glauque, châtain senoix, rouge cinabre, et des formes, giclures épaisses et violentes ou trainées lentes et nauséeuses, envahissent son esprit. Elles surgissent, venues de nulle part, troublant son apathie moribonde. Elles s'accumulent et se superposent, enragées et barbares, cognant les bords de son cerveau pour s'entasser encore. Elles ne font pas le siège en s'alignant docilement dans l'attente qu'il les ordonne et il ne peut les tenir en retrait, elles le submergent et le ravagent, meute sans merci qui s'entredéchire et le lacère, en une cacophonie hurlante. Les teintes, toutes sombres, où brille tel un éclat de joie ou un grand rire un chrome singulier ou un héliotrope sensuel, entrent par effraction, flux boueux après une tempête trouvant un interstice, s'y glissant par la force de son débit, agrandissant et brisant la faille dont les bords ne retiennent plus rien. Les formes coulent et s'agglomèrent en un fleuve charnu et sale, à la surface duquel certaines se structurent mais de manière si rapide qu'il ne peut en déchiffrer le sens. Ce flot gargouillant qui grimpe et tapisse les parois de sa boîte crânienne n'accepte aucune loi et, dès qu'une couleur et une forme s'apparient pour tenter, dans une convergence malhabile, un début d'organisation, elles sont englouties par les autres, jalouses. Dans cette anarchie, rien ne surnage et tout s'écoule et disparait, sans projet, la destruction elle-même étant une destinée lointaine. Immobile, il regarde cette matière mentale dont il était auparavant le maître, prendre le pouvoir et s'emparer de lui. Sidéré, il est heureux aussi car il est peintre encore et l'inspiration ne s'éteint pas. Craignant que la source ne se tarisse, ravi de constater que malgré sa détresse une résurgence est toujours possible, il ne bouge pas et se laisse faire, son corps réceptacle d'un imaginaire possédé. Quand le flux a tout pris, envahissant chaque recoin, mugissant par-dessus les jetées, il va, à pas rusés, comploteur contre lui-même, et ferme les écoutilles. Rassuré, il se dit qu'il est le plus fort, qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour tout ressaisir, que tout ceci est sa propriété, qu'il en fait ce qu'il veut, il en a l'art et la manière. Mais il faut agir intelligemment, la matière est indocile, qui se cabre et regimbe devant l'apprivoisement. Il conspire et se dédouble. Nonchalant, il se lève, déterminé, il croit tromper son monde. Un carnet à dessins et un crayon feront l'affaire, il ne faudrait pas, par trop d'assurance, en sortant une toile vierge et des pinceaux, affoler une foule qui ne veut pas se soumettre. Une certaine prudence est de mise, ne dégainons pas la grosse artillerie au risque de faire fuir ce cortège désorganisé et rebelle, la précision et la sobriété sont des armes tout aussi puissantes pour faire plier et rentrer dans le rang une cohue qu'il sait habituellement dompter.

Il s'installe, taille son crayon avec des gestes lents et sûrs, regarde sa feuille blanche avec la certitude qu'il est le seul maître à bord, que rien ne le domine. Derrière son front, ça gronde et ça rugit, le désordre n'attend que d'être maté. Tout est là, prêt à bondir, et il lui suffit, procès roublard mêlant la douceur et la sévérité, de manier avec toute l'habileté qui le caractérise, le cerceau et le fouet de sa volonté. Il inspire et ouvre les écoutilles.

Rien ne sort. Un vent aride souffle sur son esprit.

Il ne s'avoue pas vaincu cependant et arpente à grandes enjambées ce terrain sec et désolé, cherchant à déloger ce qui n'aurait pu fuir. Mais rien, rien ne subsiste et la marée montante qui, il y a encore un instant, menaçait de le déborder, rognant les bords en se plaignant d'être à l'étroit, a laissé place à d'immenses bancs de sable, asséchés et ternes, si denses et si compacts que même un bâton ne pourrait les fendre.

La stupéfaction et la rage se côtoient, il tremble et s'allonge, enfant désespéré à qui l'on vient de tout prendre. Contre lui-même, il gronde, se traitant de tous les noms, incapable et faible devant l'adversité.

C'est là, dans cet empêchement à être ce qu'il est, l'exercice de son art lui étant interdit, que toutes ses rodomontades d'amant s'effondrent. Sa fierté s'effrite, sans consistance. Tout n'est que mensonge et beau discours. Ses efforts à parer son chagrin des plus beaux atours pour en faire une chose grande et noble, l'élaboration laborieuse d'une supériorité dans l'amour, cette conviction à se voir gagnant alors qu'il est perdant, tout ceci est faux et vain et stupide. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un homme malheureux, que seuls le manque et le vide habitent. Un homme qui pleure parce qu'il n'est pas aimé.

oooOOOooo

Et puis, quand il a bien creusé sa tombe, en y mettant tout son cœur, la foi et l'espoir reviennent, inattendus.

« Je te promets que si un de mes amants m'avait joué un tour pareil, je l'aurais harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande grâce et, à genoux, il aurait fini par me donner des explications », sermonne Irène, perchée à l'autre bout du canapé.

« Ça n'aurait servi à rien, Irène. Il aurait fui plutôt qu'autre chose, il est très bon à ça et il est terriblement obtus », se justifie Sherlock.

Irène étire une moue dubitative. Elle se concentre et réfléchit. Entre ses mains, les pieds froids de Sherlock sont immobiles. Elle le caresse et le console.

Depuis des heures, elle écoute et reçoit, conciliante, les gémissements de Sherlock. Quitte à être une loque, toute honte bue, autant avoir à sa portée une épaule compatissante pour s'y appuyer. La galeriste est parfaite dans ce rôle et Sherlock la découvre, chère amie dont il abuse de la patience. Elle ne lui fait pas la morale, comme Mycroft a essayé de le faire en lui parlant d'art et de devoir, de confiance trop tôt donnée et malheureusement bafouée. Elle se contente d'être une présence, attentive et réconfortante. Elle tait son tempérament ironique, ce pour quoi ils sont si proches habituellement, et sa méchanceté naturelle, tournée parfois vers Sherlock pour le remettre à sa place, est remisée à plus tard, lorsqu'enfin il pourra rire de tout cela. Il lui sait gré de sa réserve et de sa discrétion, cette femme a la délicatesse de s'adapter à lui et, dans son chagrin, il est content de connaître une complice qui, par-delà leur sensuelle et muette connivence, leurs échanges passionnés et interminables sur telle ou telle œuvre, se révèle aussi être capable de bonté. Fallait-il qu'il en arrive à de telles extrémités pour découvrir enfin qu'Irène avait un cœur ? Au moins, dans toute cette histoire, n'aura-t-il pas tout perdu. Elle l'accompagne dans son cheminement, démontant puis remontant avec lui le processus de la rencontre, de ce qu'il n'a pas vu, de ce qu'il aurait pu éviter. Elle écoute et il répète, les craintes, la plainte, les reproches. Sans qu'elle ne souligne la contradiction interne au discours de Sherlock, intelligente de comprendre que la force de John réside dans ses ambiguïtés, elle le suit et il raconte la faiblesse injustifiable qu'il avait prévue, la déclaration qui l'avait laissé sans voix, les serments auxquels il a voulu croire. Elle hausse un sourcil et sourit quand Sherlock, impudique, s'enhardit à confier l'urgence des étreintes, la proximité onirique des chairs, ses propres défaillances. La guérison vient avec le ressassement et il faut creuser puis creuser encore le même sillon, jusqu'à épuisement des mots pour que la douleur, doucement se dévête. Maladroitement, il aligne devant elle toutes les pièces du puzzle et comment tout s'emboîte parfaitement pour mener inexorablement à sa chute. Elle le dispute un peu en lui disant d'être plus indulgent avec lui-même. Il se défend en disant que s'il n'est pas indulgent avec lui-même, il ne l'est pas non plus avec John et que le pardon est pour le moment est inatteignable. Il en profite pour dresser la liste de tout ce qui n'est pas pardonnable, qui s'ajoute à celle déjà longue de tous les défauts de John. Elle rit en disant mais comment Sherlock as-tu pu t'éprendre d'un individu si peu recommandable ? Je ne sais, répond-il, je devais être sous le coup d'un sort et je l'aime encore, c'est bien ça le drame…

Enfin, elle demande car il faut bien rembobiner tout le film : « Mais à votre première rencontre, que dessinais-tu exactement ? Tu ne m'as jamais montré.

\- Attends », répond-il et de sa besace qu'il n'a jamais vidée, il tire son carnet à dessins.

Ça n'est pas la peine de chercher car le carnet en est rempli. Il s'en débarrasse et elle feuillette.

« Je suis désolée Sherlock mais ça n'est pas ce que tu as fait de mieux. On sent que tu es au bord de quelque chose mais ça n'est pas abouti…

\- Je sais, je savais… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça lui a fait un tel effet… »

Ça, cela, cette réminiscence, c'est ce que l'histoire attendait. Tout peut repartir.

* * *

.

* * *

Sans vous mettre la pression et d'ailleurs je n'en ai pas le loisir, c'est votre avant dernière chance de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je vous attends ...


	11. L'exposition

Les murs sont bleus.

Ils étaient blancs et Sherlock a demandé qu'ils soient entièrement repeints. Mais dans le nuancier que lui a présenté Irène, aucune teinte ne lui convenait. Alors, dans la galerie, les coloristes ont défilé, attentifs aux exigences du peintre, désireux de lui plaire, étalant devant lui leur savoir-faire et la multiplicité de ce que les techniques modernes permettent d'obtenir. Lui ne disait rien, incapable de préciser avec exactitude ce qu'il souhaitait, il ne disait que non, ça n'est pas ça, à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle variation lui était proposée, si infinitésimalement différente de la précédente que même un œil aguerri n'aurait pu les distinguer. Puis, comme aucun professionnel n'était apte à lui apporter ce qu'il désirait, accompagné de son amie, il a couru les marchands de couleur et les drogueries de Londres. Bien qu'il n'oubliât ni la gravité de son projet ni son humeur profonde, Irène réussissait à le faire rire quand, sur le trottoir, elle se moquait perfidement des spécimens d'une population qu'ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de croiser. L'intense amertume de Sherlock appelant par contrepoids la méchanceté et, snobs tous les deux, assez contents de l'être, ne se posant pas la question de savoir quel mépris cela sous-entendait, ils n'étaient pas faits pour être gentils. Enfin, dans une droguerie de Chelsea, dont la devanture s'ornait d'une boiserie peinte dans un rouge sale et goudronneux et d'une vitrine grasse, portant encore la trace de doigts qui s'y étaient posés, ils ont trouvé.

Le boutiquier, peu amène, a levé péniblement la tête à l'entente de la porte qu'ils ouvraient. Jugeant assez inopportuns ces gens dont le manque de savoir-vivre était patent au point de les autoriser à s'introduire chez lui en plein milieu d'une après-midi d'été, il a interrompu à contre-cœur sa lecture, posant sur son comptoir tout en bois et formica, le roman d'aventures, format de poche, couverture abimée, illustrations démodées, dans lequel il était plongé. Bougonnant et ronchonnant, il s'est trainé jusqu'à eux, marmonnant un « qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? ». Le bonhomme n'était pas aimable, aussi vieux que son fonds de commerce et tout dans son antre sentait le rance. L'éventail hétéroclite des articles mis à la vente aurait pu éveiller une curiosité enfantine qui s'égaille en cherchant à attribuer à chaque objet une fonction imaginaire mais tout s'affadissait sous une poussière huileuse, dans un coma confortable, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ou, plus vraisemblablement, épuisement du stock. Au coin de la bouche du vieil homme pendait, retenu par une salive collante, un mégot jauni et humide. Irène, fouinant déjà dans le magasin et laissant Sherlock expliquer seul ce qu'il voulait, a mimé, dans le dos du vieux bonhomme, un gigantesque boum s'il venait à celui-ci l'idée totalement inconsciente et dangereuse d'approcher de son mégot, dans cet endroit où planaient des effluves d'essence et d'huile, une allumette. Sherlock a grimacé et s'est penché vers le commerçant, aussi sec et rabougri qu'un sarment, et a dit :

« Avez-vous du bleu ? ».

Le bonhomme l'a regardé, un peu ahuri.

« Du bleu, du bleu, bien sûr que j'ai du bleu mais quel bleu d'abord et pour faire quoi ? »

\- Du bleu, c'est tout et montrez-les moi tous, ça ira plus vite, je ferai mon choix ensuite », a répondu Sherlock.

Le bonhomme a essuyé fébrilement ses mains sur le velours râpeux de son pantalon, partagé entre l'envie de mettre le peintre et son amie dehors et le désir anxieux depuis longtemps endormi de faire son métier. Il a hésité, jaugeant Sherlock de pied en cap puis s'est mu, très à l'aise dans sa boutique, comme un rat qui furète. Déplaçant devant lui un petit escabeau monté sur roulettes, il grimpait puis dégringolait des étagères les plus hautes, les bras chargés de tubes et de pots. Très vite, confronté à l'incapacité capricieuse de Sherlock à définir clairement la teinte qu'il désirait, il lui a servi du « mon prince » mais, sans se plaindre, il a débouché tous les tubes et ouvert tous les pots.

Avec un pinceau qu'il nettoyait dans un chiffon sale, il a étalé sur des bouts de carton ou du papier journal les différents coloris, Sherlock ne pouvant se satisfaire des indications inscrites sur les emballages, « je veux voir la texture aussi », s'est-il contenté de dire.

Irène, patiente, s'était assise sur un tabouret, coincé entre le comptoir et un rideau cramoisi qui cachait à la vue l'arrière-boutique. Machinalement, pour s'occuper et passer le temps, elle a manipulé tout ce qui trainait à sa portée, des pinces à cornichons, des pelotes de ficelle, un pèle-pommes avec une manivelle, une brosse en chiendent, une passoire en plastique. Régulièrement, le vieux bonhomme fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction, « ne touchez à rien s'il vous plaît », geignait-il et Irène lui faisait un grand sourire. A bout de forces, épuisé par l'intransigeance de Sherlock, tout ce qui pouvait être ouvert ayant été ouvert, il s'est accroupi, en faisant craquer ses genoux, à côté du peintre, déjà assis en tailleur sur le linoléum.

« Vraiment, je ne vois pas, je vous ai tout montré. Non, vraiment, je n'ai rien d'autre… A moins que… mais ça va être un peu compliqué et ça ne va pas vous plaire… »

Dans ce mais, porte entrouverte sur le point de se refermer, Sherlock a mis un pied, « montrez toujours, nous verrons bien ».

Alors le commerçant, pas mécontent de ménager un peu le suspens, n'a rien dit et s'est relevé en faisant de nouveau craquer ses genoux. Il a fait signe à Irène de s'écarter pour leur laisser le passage et les a lentement conduits dans l'arrière-boutique. Au plafond clignotait un néon dont la crue luminescence a rappelé à Sherlock la cuisine de sa défunte grand-mère. Dans le cagibi où s'entassaient pêle-mêle des cartons cabossés pas encore ouverts, un vieux réchaud à gaz et un lit de camps aux ressorts grinçants, le bonhomme, soudainement autoritaire, leur a ordonné de ne pas bouger et ils sont restés droits, retenant leur souffle, l'épiant du coin de l'œil et partageant une envie irrépressible de rire. Après avoir fouillé dans une armoire métallique en grommelant pour lui-même des conseils de rangement, proches de l'insulte, le commerçant a brandi devant Sherlock un petit pot cylindrique au couvercle rouillé. S'aidant d'un tournevis, il a fait sauter le couvercle et le peintre s'est penché pour regarder le contenu. C'était ça, parfaitement ça et nul n'était besoin d'en tartiner sur une feuille pour en être sûr.

Le bleu nuit est une couleur qui n'existe pas. A tout le moins, dans le monde réel, tel qu'il est, naturel, sans l'intervention de l'homme, Sherlock ne l'a jamais vu. La nuit est noire, scintillante si les présomptions urbaines se taisent et laissent le champ libre aux étoiles, grise aussi, parfois blanche quand sur la chape des nuages se réverbèrent les éclairages artificiels. Le bleu nuit est une couleur inventée par les peintres et les poètes pour nous faire croire que l'ombre du soir, en descendant, se marie et se mélange aux ondes solaires, diffractées par une atmosphère corpusculaire, concrétion spectrale et imaginaire de ces instants propices à tous les enchantements. L'on veut croire qu'une union matérielle, atomique presque, est possible entre la primeur d'un ciel de journée, frais et cristallin, et la draperie nocturne qui enrobera nos égarements. Au creux de cette tenture suspendue qui conserve encore la candeur de l'un mais s'alourdit déjà de la maturité de l'autre, se nichent nos songes. Cette couleur est une illusion et ce n'est pas non plus la couleur exacte des yeux de John mais l'impression demeure et s'aggrave, faire de deux illusions une vérité tangible, la tissure chromatique sur laquelle seront posés les tableaux de Sherlock. Ainsi, au fond d'un pot, le peintre retrouvait les yeux qui ne le regardaient plus.

« Quel est le problème ? », a-t-il demandé en se relevant.

Le vieux bonhomme a pris un air embarrassé, a refermé précautionneusement le pot mais le couvercle, déformé par l'usage du tournevis, ne joignait plus parfaitement les bords.

« Et bien… le problème, c'est que cette couleur ne se fait plus. Le fabricant a cessé de la produire il y a quelques années déjà. »

Son désappointement était sincère et il s'est empressé de poser le petit pot sur un carton.

« Peut-être vous en reste-t-il assez ? Combien en avez-vous ? s'est enquis Sherlock.

\- Non. Il ne me reste que celui-là. J'allais le jeter d'ailleurs. »

Toujours devant soi trouver des obstacles, c'était usant et Sherlock, sous la main d'Irène qui agrippait son bras, s'est raidi. « Ton frère… », a suggéré immédiatement la galeriste.

L'unique et précieux pot de peinture bleu nuit a été acheté pour un prix bien en dessous de sa valeur véritable, le vieux bonhomme a été chaleureusement remercié et abandonné dans le désordre de sa boutique, à peine Irène a-t-elle pensé à le convier à l'exposition à laquelle il ne se rendrait jamais, et le problème a été réglé rapidement, avec quelques coups de téléphone et la puissance de frappe du carnet de chèques de Mycroft. Pour la forme, l'aîné a grogné devant les caprices incompréhensibles du cadet mais, ce que veut Sherlock, Mycroft le veut aussi. Dans un modeste local industriel, à la périphérie de Londres, et parce que le fabricant ne voulait pas vendre ses droits sur cette teinte que d'autres auraient pu produire, une artisanale chaîne de production s'est remise en marche pour qu'enfin arrivât jusque dans la galerie d'Irène la quantité de peinture suffisante à repeindre tous les murs.

Il serait hâtif de juger que Sherlock agissait comme un enfant gâté auquel rien n'est permis de résister. Certes, on peut soutenir que l'œuvre vaut pour elle-même, mais, dans l'esprit du peintre, elle aurait été incomplète si elle n'avait été cernée par ce bleu qui l'obsédait. Dans cette quête futile et irraisonnée, il réalisait ce à quoi il ne pouvait parvenir, seul dans son atelier, sec à en pleurer. Le regard de John, fasciné et séducteur, égoïstement tourné vers lui-même, menteur, irrémédiablement menteur, demeurerait une ébauche mentale, un tableau fantôme, un horizon fuyant.

Il a pensé qu'une fois le calme en son cœur revenu, il pourrait lucidement faire le portrait de ce regard sous lequel il avait flanché.

Un jour, quand il n'aimera plus John, quand tout en lui sera redevenu tranquille, son entendement enfin remis d'aplomb saura, sans affect, s'emparer de cet objet dont le souvenir sera un souvenir froid, que rien ne voile, transparent. Il sera alors un magistrat impartial, qui mène un procès, séparant le vrai du faux, le bien du mal, tout de John lui apparaîtra, sans qu'il n'en souffre ni s'y accroche. Mais ce futur éventuel que lointainement il envisage, demeure hypothétique et chargé d'effroi. Car, en n'aimant plus John, en perdant ce qui le rend actuellement peut-être douloureux mais si vivant, c'est lui-même qu'il perdra. S'il n'aime plus John, que sera-t-il, lui dont le présent ne résume et ne se définit que par un seul sentiment ? Et d'ailleurs, dans cette fiction spéculative, celle d'un monde et d'un temps où il ne sera plus celui qu'il est, quel sens y aurait-il à vouloir peindre un objet qui aurait perdu tout intérêt ? Alors, à ce moi prochain, qui va placidement, qui vit paisiblement, qui a abandonné tout espoir, qui considère même avec une certaine sévérité qu'il fut puérile d'avoir eu de l'espoir, pour qui John ne représente plus rien d'autre que l'écume moussue d'un engouement sensuel dont l'intensité reste obscure, qui s'adresse à lui en faisant miroiter une sérénité enviable, il répond : tu es un étranger, je ne te connais pas et je ne veux pas être toi.

Ainsi, voulant rester toujours le même, cette identité impliquant l'échec à peindre le regard de John, il a fait le deuil d'un tableau qui n'existera pas. Il s'est résigné à faire de ce bleu qui s'estompe, non pas une partie effective de son œuvre mais le drap sur lequel elle s'expose et il loue son intelligence, réflexe d'une fierté qui persiste, d'être par ce moyen capable de transformer un empêchement en un artifice.

Sur les murs de la galerie d'Irène, dont il a supervisé la conversion, allant même jusqu'à empoigner le rouleau pour montrer aux artisans comment appliquer la peinture, insupportable dans ses exigences, sont accrochés ses tableaux vénitiens.

En face de l'entrée, sur une paroi qu'il a fait monter tout exprès, s'alignent les dessins réalisés la première nuit. Encadrés d'une sobre baguette en bois laqué de noir, les vingt-sept versos de la carte d'hôtel se détachent sur un fond plus clair. Les déchirures, franches et nettes pour certaines, liseré de dentelle, sales et négligées pour d'autres, verticale et vilaine mâchoire, signent toutes l'urgence et l'impériosité de l'exécution de ce qu'elles bordent. Les vingt-sept variations du même motif, les mains de John, araignées blondes, crispées dans un drap, toile ondulée, produisent et scandent un cheminement sans parachèvement. Au bout de la course, l'œil attend une conclusion, absente. Mécontent et curieux, il refait le parcours. Dans cette promenade répétée, l'œil d'abord cherche et présume un sens qui lui reste caché, s'obstine dans sa quête. Puis, par l'effet même de la répétition, répétition du thème, répétition de l'observation, se construit et s'installe l'idée d'une sensualité filante, qui tourne autour de son objet sans jamais l'atteindre. De la récurrence dont s'évacue progressivement la tentation d'un aboutissement, naît un frisson continu et endogène, qui a sa source et son but en lui-même, mais fuyant qui s'évade. La capture et la clôture sont impossibles, seule la tension compte, procurant en ses marges un plaisir instable, toujours sur le point de s'escamper. L'attente est cet état au bord duquel se tient le désir, projet sans cesse renouvelé et non pas volonté qui s'actualise. Se défalquent alors une jouissance sans orgasme, un plaisir sans acmé. « Comme une deuxième peau ou plus de peau du tout », avait dit John et Sherlock, face à ses dessins exposés, comprend enfin la portée des propos de son amant. La peau, organe qui trouve en sa vulnérabilité sa subtile extase, qui ne décharge jamais, aspire à un redoublement ou à une éclipse pour que s'accentue et se pérennise l'émoi de sa sollicitation, aspiration dont l'énoncé, et non pas la réalisation, est le paroxysme. De là, Sherlock se rappelle sa précipitation à dessiner, l'image pouvant s'évanouir à chaque instant, celle d'une caresse accidentelle, qui ne peut se reproduire volontairement et que, malgré tout, il a réussi à figer et représenter, dans son immédiateté.

Sur le mur de droite, perpendiculaire à la vitrine, se tiennent les œuvres réalisées lors de leur expédition dans les îles. Sans respect pour la chronologie, il y a d'abord la représentation de la gorge de John, puis celle de ses doigts retenant le chapeau, et enfin la fine aquarelle. Moins cohérents entre eux que les précédents puisqu'ils n'ont pas requis la même technique ni creusé la même obsession, ces trois dessins fabriquent cependant une unité. Plus légers, moins graves, ils offrent d'abord une respiration. Puis, modeste triptyque, ils narrent un progrès, celui du peintre et de son regard, de la curiosité dévorante et inassouvie du premier à l'heureux consentement du dernier. Sur l'étude de la gorge de John, les inscriptions de Sherlock, comme des notes portées vivement sur un schéma, indiquent encore la présence active d'une intelligence qui s'évertue à déplier son objet pour mieux le comprendre mais qui, contrainte à ne rester que dans le descriptif, achoppe. L'union des mains et de la paille, gracieuse, dépourvue de maniérisme explicatif, célèbre une fête, réjouissance instantanée d'un esprit amoureux et vaincu qui exulte de gratitude. L'aquarelle contient à elle seule tant de félicité que si elle avait été peinte par un autre, Sherlock la trouverait mièvre. Pour lui-même, il l'adore. Il ne la vendra jamais.

Enfin, au fond de la galerie, derrière la paroi, invisibles depuis l'entrée, sont exposés les deux portraits. Le premier, celui de la chemise, a été suffisamment décrit dans cette histoire pour qu'on n'y revienne pas. Le second, dont il n'a pas encore été fait mention, réclame quelques explications.

« Comme ça ? » avait demandé Sherlock, surpris et arrêté dans ses élans.

« Comme ça, c'est pour toi que je veux », avait dit John en se retournant.

L'évocation de cet instant, niché dans leur dernière nuit, au retour des îles, où s'exprimait sans doute possible, le vœu d'un don, fait encore trembler le peintre et ce « c'est pour toi » brille d'une pâleur extrême, étoile saugrenue qui se décroche et tombe du ciel égoïste de John.

Dans le lit, le médecin lui avait fait face et, après avoir calé ses reins avec un oreiller, l'avait guidé d'une main experte à l'intérieur de lui. Sherlock, se voyant disparaître, avait expiré longuement et John souriait, ravi et plein, plus heureux de son présent que s'il ne l'avait reçu lui-même. Il avait étiré ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et ses jambes, seules, enroulées autour des hanches de Sherlock, empêchaient le décollement des corps. John ne faisait rien, ne demandait rien, ses râles résonnant vaguement comme des encouragements et le basculement de son cul étant, à chaque coup porté, plus une réponse qu'une invitation. Il laissait à Sherlock la liberté de mener la danse et celui-ci, décontenancé brièvement de se croire seul alors qu'il voulait partager, avait vu ensuite ce moment où le « c'est pour toi » s'effaçait devant le « je veux ». Dans l'abandon de John, dans l'ouverture de son corps pour lequel il ne craignait rien sinon qu'il ne s'ouvrît pas davantage, se nouait le plaisir péremptoire du médecin et Sherlock, mordu par cet aiguillon, brûlé par le défi de satisfaire plus, avait été plus loin et plus fort. Un orgueil immodéré l'avait saisi, arcbouté et tendu au-dessus de John, celui de se considérer unique bâtisseur et valeureux propriétaire d'un plaisir à venir. Il s'était démené, s'approchant parfois dangereusement de sa propre rupture, négociant, en se félicitant d'être assez maître et technique, les lents retraits et les avancées, suaves ou brutales. Si John avait accepté d'être pris ainsi, par lui, alors qu'il avait expliqué quelques jours plus tôt qu'il n'accordait jamais cette faveur, c'était pour se donner pleinement et offrir à Sherlock le privilège de voir monter en lui la vague de son évanouissement. Sherlock, en amant émerveillé par l'offrande, comme un dévot s'incline devant une idole privée, s'était complu dans sa foi, se jugeant seul habilité à conduire John aussi loin. Mais tout sous lui gardait son mystère et rien, ni la peau rougie et marbrée de John, patinée de sueur, ni les halètements gutturaux, ni l'étau des cuisses qui ceignaient sa taille, ni le sexe palpitant que John avait saisi pour se prodiguer à lui-même les caresses adéquates, rien ne pouvait lui certifier qu'il fût meilleur amant ou que leur lien fût la cause première d'un tel abandon. La puissante disposition de John au plaisir reposait en son cœur, elle n'avait pas transité dans les mains de Sherlock, qui n'était qu'un temporaire et modeste agent. Le plaisir qu'il dispensait ne lui appartenait pas, au mieux était-il un moyen de l'atteindre. En d'autres bras, avant lui, John avait déjà joui, avec la même intensité, en d'autres bras, après lui, il continuerait à jouir, et, sous le coup de cette révélation, dépossédé, il aurait défailli si John, en éjaculant, n'avait dit : « ça, regarde ça… ». Bien que John eût pu se donner à d'autres avec la même libéralité, c'était à Sherlock qu'il enjoignait de voir. Alors, en lieu et place d'une jalousie attendue s'étaient installées l'admission, la certitude d'aimer toujours car le doute jamais ne se dissoudrait, une dévotion béate et servile. Sur le point de débander, il avait fermé les yeux et serré les dents, exclusivement concentré sur son pénis, risible petit despote. Cette défaillance, encore répétée, devenait inconfortable, presque alarmante et il faudrait prendre soin à l'avenir à agir plus égoïstement, à être moins romantiquement sensible aux émois de John. Celui-ci, qui avait repris pied, avait grogné dans le cou de Sherlock, faisant preuve d'une miraculeuse et exceptionnelle bonté, « vas-y, baise-moi », caressé son dos, mordu ses épaules, léché sa bouche. Et Sherlock avait joui avec un vif sursaut dont la véhémence, lame acérée, avait tranché son fatalisme d'un trait inespéré.

« Je ne te fais pas beaucoup d'effet, avait dit John, entre inquiétude et provocation.

\- Tu me fais trop d'effet, justement, et ça, que tu puisses avec d'autres, autant, j'ai du mal à le supporter »

La déclaration, contraire à son humilité présente, n'en était pas moins vraie, une jalousie frivole étant le meilleur argument pour dire à la fois son allégeance et son désir contrarié de possession.

« Tu n'y peux rien, avait répondu John, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je sais, je sais bien… »

Il avait dormi sur son amant, John acceptant généreusement le poids de sa tête sur sa poitrine, la largeur de son bassin entre ses cuisses, la superposition de leurs jambes. Puis, quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il faisait encore sombre, John était parti pour récupérer ses bagages et rejoindre l'aéroport. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit, à peine s'étaient-ils embrassés dans le fatras du lit mais John, royal, avait posé une main sur la peau nue de Sherlock, dans le creux de ses reins. Regardant par la verrière l'aube naître, le peintre, enfin seul, avait un peu pleuré, gagné par une peine rageuse qu'il n'avait pas comprise. Il s'était levé et il avait peint.

Le tableau est obscène mais il mêle si habilement le figuratif et l'abstrait que Sherlock, à la pensée des critiques se perdant en conjectures stupides pour tenter de l'interpréter, ricane. Aux questions impudiques de Mycroft, il n'a pas répondu, à celles plus intelligentes d'Irène, il a répondu par un clin d'œil. Irène a rougi puis a beaucoup ri. « Courbet peut aller se rhabiller ! », a-t-elle gloussé et Sherlock l'a embrassée, joyeusement satisfait. Au centre du tableau tourbillonne un soleil noir sur l'orbite duquel gravite un météore brun. Sur la fesse gauche de John, un grain de beauté. Et le sublime tremblement dans l'application de la couleur, volutes de jaune de Naples mouchetées de rose incarnadin, c'est le doux émerveillement de Sherlock. Seul le médecin, s'il voyait le tableau, serait capable de le comprendre et il faut qu'il le voie, c'est une nécessité absolue.

Il faut qu'il voie l'exposition dans son entier et comment, la preuve en étant ainsi faite, par la grâce de sa seule présence, il a conduit Sherlock vers un tel degré de vérité. C'est un pari un peu fou qu'a fait Sherlock, et les dés en furent jetés à l'envoi du colis qui a suivi la décision de s'exposer, le pari de croire que John, confronté à ce qu'il a permis d'accomplir, ne pourra plus se dédouaner. Une fois remis entre les mains du médecin le sceptre de son pouvoir et l'ivresse qui l'accompagne, celui-ci ne pourra plus fuir et, de nouveau couvert d'honneurs, il acceptera sa charge. Mais la réussite du plan que fomente le peintre ne s'appuie pas uniquement sur le devoir du médecin et la puissance qui lui est attachée, car la veulerie et la dissimulation, par la douleur qu'elles provoquent, peuvent être tout aussi grisantes, Sherlock, au plus noir de son chagrin, s'imaginant John jouissant de la souffrance qu'il inflige. A l'allocation de cette emprise sur lui que le peintre n'a pas reprise et qu'il est prêt de nouveau à céder, s'ajoute, pour que la démarche soit complète, la conviction que du miroir qu'il tend à l'autre, celui-ci ne pourra pas se déprendre. Les portraits, qu'ils soient partiels ou totaux, sont sans mensonge, sans flatterie, dans la justesse de leurs reflets, John, s'il n'est ni trop stupide ni trop obstiné dans son refus, se noiera. Pour s'en persuader, il suffit à Sherlock de se remémorer la joie tremblante, indécente, proche de l'exhibition, qu'avait eue John lors de la réalisation des vingt-sept dessins, à la vue du premier portrait, à chaque fois qu'il avait peint le médecin. La mécanique, au meilleur de son fonctionnement, repose sur deux rotors qui s'entraînent et se dynamisent l'un l'autre et si le mouvement pour être plus fluide, nécessite l'onction d'un peu de douleur, ça n'est pas si grave, l'adoucissement en viendra plus tard, se rassure Sherlock, à moitié lucide.

Pour l'instant, en cette soirée d'été, il joue sa dernière carte et il laisse à John une ultime chance d'être enfin à la hauteur de ce qu'il estime être leurs destins conjugués. Il n'a aucune certitude, tout repose sur le bon vouloir de l'autre mais il est heureux. Comme tous les soirs qui ont précédé celui-ci depuis le début de l'exposition, il est là, dans la galerie d'Irène, et se renouvelle, pour quelques heures, ce sentiment d'être complet. Habituellement quand il expose, il ne vient que le premier soir et ne paraît plus ensuite car très vite les commentaires, même flatteurs, l'agacent, à moins que, sur la demande expresse de Mycroft, sa présence ne soit requise par de potentiels collectionneurs. Exceptionnellement pour cette exposition, ce qui a surpris son frère mais n'a pas surpris Irène, qui a été mise dans la confidence, il vient chaque jour. Pour que son piège fonctionne, il faut qu'il soit présent, la proie enfin repérée pouvant encore fuir si le clapet ne se referme pas immédiatement. Étrangement, le temps que dure sa présence, il se sent fragilement bien, entouré de ses tableaux dont il a bien entendu aussi soigné l'éclairage par de petits spots mobiles, logés dans le plafond, d'une blanche luminosité et à l'intensité modulable. Suspendu, il attend. Persuadé qu'il n'y ait rien qu'il eût pu faire de plus, il n'est pas frustré. L'attente ouvre une parenthèse dans laquelle il s'installe, sans impatience, comme un marié au bord de l'autel ne doute pas que la cérémonie sera menée à son terme. C'est un mystère vraiment, cette charmante chimère qui se répète chaque soir, celle de croire que John enfin viendra et qu'il ne repartira pas. Parfois, en observateur de lui-même, il se juge absurde car, depuis le premier soir qui ne lui a pas apporté ce qu'il escomptait, il craint ce moment où, malheureux, il rentrera chez lui, plein de rage et de ressentiment. Ne voulant pas céder sur ses vains espoirs, il reprend une coupe de champagne et Irène, jamais bien loin, toujours attentive, alertée par une ombre sur son visage, arrive, lui passe une main dans le dos, l'embrasse. Adossé au buffet, il boit, l'alcool lui procurant une joie temporaire et pétillante, possiblement fausse mais tellement légère et rassurante. Un peu ivre, se réancrant de lui-même dans l'amère et usante douceur de l'attente, disponible, il regarde et il écoute. Autour de lui, les gens vont et viennent, pour la plupart admirateurs de son talent. Certains téméraires osent l'approcher, il n'est pas réputé pour son abord facile, et se permettent un commentaire, des questions. Poli, il répond mais reste évasif, c'est un autre regard, peut-être maladroit, qu'il attend. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, du lot des discours qu'il entend et des yeux qu'il scrute, majoritairement inadaptés ou superficiels, surgissent quelques mots ou quelque sincérité dont l'intime et troublante précision lui en rappelle d'autres. Ainsi John n'est pas le seul à le comprendre, de la même façon, il touche d'autres cœurs et Sherlock se fortifie et se félicite. Dans le chemin que leur rencontre lui a fait emprunter, il compte perdurer et, quand tout sera achevé, quelle que sera l'issue, heureuse ou malheureuse, il tiendra encore cette veine qu'il ne veut pas lâcher. Ce renouveau, cette sensibilité remise en selle, actuellement convalescente mais qu'il sait pouvoir tourner vers d'autres objets, c'est cela qui le rend heureux, au milieu de ses tableaux qui en sont la preuve. Et si finalement John ne vient pas, il rejoindra définitivement les imbéciles, dernière pensée vengeresse, injuste mais ô combien plaisante.

Ce soir encore, il s'est fait beau, il a des coquetteries qu'il avoue difficilement. Il porte sa chemise blanche préférée, celle au coton fin et soyeux, celle qu'avait mise John dans son atelier. Il boit sa quatrième coupe de champagne, Irène a compté, un champagne délicieux, qui soule sans migraine, Mycroft, providentiel et généreux Mycroft, ne lésinant jamais sur les moyens quand le succès de son frère est en jeu. Dos tourné à la galerie, il picore les petits fours, délicieux eux aussi, et fredonne un air entendu dans le taxi qui l'a conduit à la galerie, ritournelle d'un chanteur français blond et mort, adulé des foules, affreusement sirupeuse mais qui fait bouger ses hanches. Discrètement, il chaloupe et sourit. Si John ne vient pas, il ne rentrera pas chez lui, il entraînera Irène dans un lieu où l'on peut boire et danser et peut-être, s'il se sent suffisamment léger, trouvera-t-il quelqu'un qui soit à son goût pour passer la nuit. A ses côtés, la galeriste, libérée momentanément des mondanités, épie la salle et boit avec lui.

Lèvres au bord du cristal, elle dit : « tu vas avoir un énorme problème ».

Peu attentif, concentré sur le balancement de son cul en accord avec le rythme qu'il bat intérieurement, il avale un dernier canapé, délicate terrine aux saveurs épicées, et demande : « quoi ? ».

Énigmatique, Irène boit lentement une deuxième gorgée, Sherlock ne se retourne pas puis elle répète : « je dis : tu vas avoir un énorme problème…

\- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

\- Refaire entièrement la garde-robe d'un homme, c'est un énorme problème, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

\- De ça », répond-elle en pointant quelque chose du menton.

Intrigué enfin, Sherlock se retourne et regarde.

Sur le pas de la porte, emprunté et gauche, John.

Tout tombe et en même temps se densifie. En sourdine, Claude François bêtement continue à chanter les magnolias, les hirondelles et son amour des chansons. Impromptue et stupide s'impose alors la question : comment Sherlock qui prise Chopin et Bach va-t-il oser dire que c'est désormais cette scie qui est son air favori ? Mais comme son esprit s'est subitement vidé, occupé par une sidération figeante, cette question est préférable au néant.

Moqueuse, Irène pose sa coupe et ne lâche pas John des yeux.

« C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-elle.

\- Oui, oui… c'est lui, souffle Sherlock.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon mais je t'en prie Sherlock, je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose. Il n'est pas question que je reçoive chez moi un homme si mal habillé. »

John porte un imperméable coupé trois quarts, couleur mastic, qui plombe sa silhouette et le vieillit. Il a l'air fatigué aussi, le teint mâché et les yeux soulignés de cernes grises, sans doute ne dort-il pas très bien depuis quelques temps et cette lassitude qui marque son visage fait plaisir à Sherlock. Peu habitué à ce genre d'endroits où l'on rivalise d'élégance, sa première timidité se mue lentement, sous les yeux de Sherlock, en un orgueil frondeur, il met les mains dans ses poches. Il n'a pas vu Sherlock et visiblement, il le cherche.

Péniblement rassemblé, avec cette impression d'être un peu de guingois, l'alcool absorbé ne simplifiant pas l'affaire, Sherlock inspire.

« Qui te dit qu'il viendra chez toi ?

\- S'il est ici, il viendra.

\- Tu t'avances, Irène.

\- Et toi, tu aimes bien te faire peur. »

Les deux amis se regardent et se sourient. Irène attire Sherlock à elle, redresse le col de la chemise, défroisse des plis fictifs, l'embrasse. S'il pouvait avoir quelques colifichets supplémentaires, elle renouerait des rubans, lisserait un galon, peignerait des plumes. Conciliant, il se laisse faire et proteste : « je n'ai pas besoin de tes encouragements.

\- Si, si, tu en as besoin. Diable ! Tu es beau comme un dieu ! S'il ne veut pas, je lui casserai personnellement la figure, je ne laisserai pas Mycroft le faire… ». Puis, elle s'éloigne, « Allez au combat maintenant, hop hop ! »

Sherlock se dégage des bras de son amie, fait un pas et s'étonne presque de ne pas recevoir une tape sur les fesses. En face de lui, à quelques mètres, par-delà les coupes de champagne, le snobisme ambiant, toutes ces mines si parfaitement assurées d'être à leur place que Sherlock, agacé, a soudainement envie d'un exil, se tient John qui n'a pas bougé et le regarde venir à lui. Le médecin, dont le regard est déjà une capture, et le piège tendu pour lui se referme sévèrement sur Sherlock qui pourtant, sous la direction d'Irène, s'était conseillé la plus haute prudence, le médecin a assisté à la petite scène entre le peintre et son amie et fronce les sourcils.

A une distance respectable, Sherlock s'arrête.

« John…

\- Sherlock. »

Ils ne se serrent pas la main.

S'il n'y avait que le regard de John mais il y a aussi sa voix, rude, sévère, aux rives imperceptiblement fébriles, sombre et mûr vibrato. C'est lui le fautif, impénitent sans foi ni loi et pourtant, dur croisé, il dresse sa crosse.

« C'est qui ? demande-t-il en indiquant Irène qui a rejoint un groupe de convives, que complaisamment elle anime.

\- Mon amie.

\- Ton amie ?

\- Oui John, mon amie. Irène. Qui bienheureusement a été là pour moi. Tout ce temps. »

Réalisant son inconvenante et jalouse curiosité, John baisse les yeux et se racle la gorge.

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, par un petit matin clair aux frimas blancs ou lors d'une promenade nocturne, John reconnaîtra ses torts. Quand Sherlock aura reconstitué autour d'eux l'enceinte fortifiée de leur amour, quand John ne craindra plus un procès dont il pourrait sortir perdant, il reconnaîtra ses torts. Pour le moment, il est trop tôt et, à une absolution demandée à genoux, il préfère encore la reconquête. Cette insolente et froide bravoure dont l'impudence devrait blesser Sherlock, l'enchante. Déjà repris, il va rompre trop facilement.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu, John ? »

John relève les yeux.

« Pour te voir, pour voir ce que tu as fait, dit-il en remuant une main en direction de la salle.

\- Alors, viens, je vais te montrer. »

Devant les vingt-sept dessins, ils font une première station. A pas mesurés et lents, John longe la paroi. En retrait, Sherlock le regarde faire. Devant chaque dessin, le médecin s'arrête, observe. Arrivé au bout, comme tout le monde il recommence. Son deuxième passage est plus rapide et plus il progresse, plus il acquiesce. Il ne revient pas vers Sherlock, le regarde d'une manière assez grave alors Sherlock, vaincu, le rejoint.

« Bien sûr, commence John.

\- Bien sûr quoi ?

\- Bien sûr, ils me font toujours le même effet mais de les voir comme ça, alignés, c'est …

\- Mieux ?

\- C'est pire. »

John n'est pas venu pour faire de longs discours que par ailleurs il ne sait pas tenir, ne possédant ni les connaissances ni la rhétorique de célèbres critiques d'art ou de savants érudits, mais il lui suffit d'un sourire effronté, un peu bravache, pour que Sherlock, volé, démuni, amer et ravi de l'être, ressaisisse que la compréhension du médecin ne nécessite pas d'être explicite pour être considérée comme certaine et que ce sourire en est une preuve indirecte. Ce que John éprouve, Sherlock le sait et John sait que Sherlock le sait. Ainsi, dans ce sourire, se reconstruisent, entremêlées, leurs reconnaissances mutuelles. Mais peut-être est-ce aussi une tentative, ce sourire, la simple tentative pour John de vérifier que ça fonctionne encore. Alors, incertain, Sherlock se retient et déjà s'envolent ses mois passés de douleurs. C'est assez humiliant de voir que ne comptent pour rien les pleurs, la colère, les insultes jetées en l'air mais que valent-ils quand Sherlock, qui n'est sûr de rien, voudrait être sûr de tout et passer à l'étape suivante, celle où, enfin rassuré et ayant rassuré John, il le tiendrait dans ses bras ? Si je te pardonne là maintenant, reviendras-tu définitivement ?

« Viens, je vais te montrer le reste. »

Autour d'eux, progressivement la galerie se vide et les invités, voyant Sherlock occupé par cet individu étranger au milieu, que personne ne connaît, n'osent venir le déranger, ce qui est heureux car il les enverrait paître, et se contentent de saluer Irène.

Arrivé devant les trois petits tableaux, John ne les regarde pas immédiatement, c'est agaçant parfois cette désinvolture, et déboutonnant son imperméable, il met les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Ce qui est agaçant aussi, c'est à quel point il est désirable. En ne faisant rien, en étant juste posé là, dans sa petite chemise en coton crémeux et son pantalon en lin froissé, il est désirable. Le manque, englouti sous la peine causée par un parjure, n'est pas ce qui a pesé le plus et Sherlock a souffert plus de l'absence d'un regard que de l'absence d'un corps. Pourtant, là, face à cette maladresse compacte, dont il connaît les délices et les ensorcèlements, l'envie renaît d'avoir été éteinte et pourrait-il tout à la fois, injurier cet homme pour ne pas le laisser ignorant, et l'embrasser ?

« Tu as coupé tes cheveux ? demande John.

\- Oui, répond Sherlock qui lisse ses boucles courtes sur sa nuque, j'ai voulu changer.

\- Ça te va bien, je trouve. Ça te rend plus …

\- Plus jeune ?

\- Plus jeune, oui mais autre chose aussi, plus … vulnérable.

\- Et toi, tu as l'air plus vieux.

\- C'est gentil, ça.

\- Je n'y peux rien si tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Disons que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs. »

John, contrit, baisse les yeux puis se tourne enfin vers les trois tableaux. Immédiatement, c'est l'aquarelle qui attire son attention, dont il a vu la première ébauche à Torcello.

« Oh ! lâche-t-il en s'approchant. Comme c'est joli !

\- Joli ? » s'offusque Sherlock.

Dans un regard espiègle, à la limite de l'insolence, John insiste :

« Oui, oui, Joli. C'est étonnant et divinement joli. Et précieux aussi. Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas peindre de jolies et précieuses choses ? Et je suis surpris aussi, parce que moi au milieu de fleurs, je n'y aurais jamais pensé…

\- Ce ne sont pas des fleurs.

\- Non ? Peut-être pas réellement des fleurs mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Oh mon dieu ! C'est si délicat, si délicat… »

John, béat, admire l'aquarelle. Cela dure un long moment, il s'extasie et cherche à reconnaitre chaque couleur, chaque forme, chaque ombre. Un jour, faudra-t-il expliquer à cet homme combien, à son corps défendant, il peut être gracieux.

Enfin, il s'extraie de sa contemplation et demande :

« La suite ?

\- La fin. »

La conclusion, ce sont les deux portraits. Dans la grotte qu'a fabriquée Sherlock, ils entrent. La lumière est moins forte que dans le reste de la galerie et le bleu les écrase.

« Pourquoi ce bleu ? interroge John.

\- Devine. »

Mais John ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir car vers le soleil noir, il s'avance. Devant un tableau, John bouge beaucoup. Il se penche à droite, à gauche, pour voir l'incidence de la lumière et ses reflets. Il se déplace, change de point de vue. Tout dans son corps, se fait réflexion, ses mains, sa tête, sa nuque, son regard. C'est au tableau qu'il offre son corps pour qu'il l'enlace, le prenne et le pénètre. Sa compréhension, qui restera toujours intuitive, est d'abord sensuelle, et Sherlock assiste, subjugué, à ce lent assaut dont l'issue, inéluctable, est la possession. Le peintre, en observant le manège, la danse de John, redécouvre son pouvoir de faire chanter les corps. Il ne peint pas pour scandaliser les foules, ni pour émouvoir superficiellement un monde de privilégiés cyniques et revenus de tout, il ne peint pas pour que s'affolent les compteurs et faire la course à celui qui vendra le plus cher, au grand dam de Mycroft qui a un tiroir-caisse à la place du cœur. Il peint pour John, pour voir et revoir dans un autre corps que le sien, s'animer et bruire, tenaces et vivants, cet élan, cette brisure, qui l'animent lui quand il peint. John, en dansant ainsi, ouvert et réceptif, lui permet cette redécouverte. Il faut qu'il reste et même s'il veut mettre un terme à ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, il faut qu'il reste.

Au bout d'un long moment que Sherlock ne voudrait pas voir finir tant cela le réjouit, John souffle :

« Bordel de merde !

\- Quoi ? »

« Bordel de merde ! » répète John et, montant de son ventre, surgit un grand rire. John rit, il rit, il s'esclaffe même, à s'en tenir les côtes, à s'en faire pleurer. C'est un rire libérateur, scandaleux, irrespectueux. Sherlock, indigné, le regarde.

« Mais quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

\- Oh non ! Oh non ! » souffle John qui continue de rire.

Peu à peu, il retrouve son calme, essuie ses yeux, réajuste sa chemise avec une main pressée, pouffe encore, regarde Sherlock. Tout en lui brille d'une joie impertinente et radieuse, ses joues rosies, la ligne bleutée et tremblante de ses yeux, sa bouche mobile et gonflée.

« A la fin, vas-tu t'expliquer ? demande Sherlock, qui n'en peut plus.

\- Tu l'as peint après notre dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ris-tu ?

\- Oh, c'est si évident pourtant ! Si évident… tu ne vois pas ce que tu as fait ? Non, vraiment, tu ne vois pas ? »

Sherlock, irrité, remue la tête.

« Eh bien, comment dire ? Comment te dire ? Oh mon dieu ! ». John se racle la gorge, tousse, cherche ses mots. « Eh bien, voilà… Oh la la, ce que tu me fais dire… c'est assez difficile… eh bien… »

D'un regard noir, Sherlock le presse.

John contraint, le fixe, se fait grave. Un instant, ils se toisent. Puis :

« Moi qui ai passé toute ma vie à me cacher, tu viens de ruiner tous mes efforts…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Allons, réfléchis ! Tu vois bien ce que tu as fait, non ? Ce n'est pas la peine que j'explique plus. »

Sherlock regarde John, regarde son tableau et comprend. Pas peu fier, assez content de cet effet secondaire qu'il n'avait pas présumé, il se redresse.

« Tu l'as bien cherché.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça. Ça n'est pas très gentil mais on peut dire ça. »

Autour d'eux, tout est tranquille maintenant. On entend Irène, de l'autre côté de la paroi, donner des ordres au personnel pour débarrasser le buffet et ranger la salle.

Soudain, Sherlock a froid et demande, parce qu'il est temps de savoir :

« Pourquoi es-tu venu John ?

\- Pour te voir, je te l'ai dit.

\- Mais encore ? »

John n'est pas de ces hommes qui cèdent quand on les pousse dans leurs retranchements. Il est assez têtu, mauvais joueur et bien qu'il soit capable de rire de lui-même comme il vient de le faire, il ne dira jamais que ce qu'il veut bien dire.

« Tu m'as fait du mal, John. Beaucoup de mal, insiste Sherlock.

\- Je sais, Sherlock. Je suis désolé… mais si ça peut te consoler, moi aussi, j'ai été malheureux pendant tout ce temps.

\- Non, ça ne me console pas. Et tu l'as bien voulu, tu es le seul responsable.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais bordel ! Essaie de comprendre, Sherlock… J'ai cru, sincèrement, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais pas… avec toi… c'était trop difficile… je ne pensais pas être capable de… »

John, nerveux, s'agite et piétine sous le regard inquisiteur de Sherlock. Le peintre s'étonne de sa propre dureté et il regarde, méchant et sec, presque catastrophé, son ressentiment, qu'il y a quelques instants seulement il avait fait taire, ressurgir et risquer de tout lui faire perdre.

« Que veux-tu, John ? Là, maintenant, que veux-tu ?

\- Une deuxième chance ? », lâche John, un peu aux abois.

C'est assez douloureux de céder. Sherlock qui a tant pleuré, qui se croyait prêt à toutes les humiliations, s'en faisant même une gloire, ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit si douloureux. Il voudrait voir John pleurer aussi, et geindre et supplier. Il voudrait le voir souffrir comme lui, il a souffert. A cette envie, grinçante, cruelle, qui méchamment le transperce mais dont la réalisation serait voluptueuse, il faut renoncer.

« D'accord, dit-il.

\- D'accord ?

\- Oui, d'accord.

\- Bien, c'est bien. Alors accepterais-tu de venir boire un verre avec moi ?

\- Oui. Où ça ?

\- Chez moi, si tu veux bien. Ma fille n'est pas là ce soir, elle ne rentre que demain matin, enfin je dois aller la chercher chez son amie. Nous serons plus tranquilles… pour parler.

\- C'est un peu rapide, non ?

\- Tu trouves ? J'avais pensé que …

\- Oui, John, d'accord. Je te suis. »

Tout est sec et décevant et Sherlock, à bout de forces, se sent fatigué. Si fatigué.

L'un derrière l'autre, ils regagnent la salle principale. John, un peu hagard, constate qu'il n'y a plus personne. Irène, seule, drapée dans un châle, les attend. D'un signe bref de la tête, John la salue et s'adresse à Sherlock : « je vais chercher un taxi. »

Sherlock le regarde sortir sur le trottoir.

« Alors ? demande Irène, qui se place à côté de lui. C'est gagné ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Irène. Franchement, je ne sais pas. J'ai peut-être tout gâché.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non. J'ai été assez froid. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mon dieu ! Quel imbécile je suis…

\- Il faut dire aussi qu'il s'est comporté de manière ignoble. Il ne peut pas se repointer comme ça et ne pas en subir les conséquences.

\- Oui, oui, c'est vrai mais il avait ses raisons… Oh ! Irène ! Je croyais que tout serait simple… Je lui en veux tellement et en même temps, je veux tellement qu'il reste ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Irène l'enlace, « rien n'est simple, mon chou, rien n'est simple… ». Elle lui tend sa veste et l'aide à l'enfiler. « Vas-y maintenant, il t'attend. »

Elle l'embrasse. A travers la vitrine, ils voient John qui patiente à côté d'un taxi à l'arrêt.

Irène appuie sur les interrupteurs. Un à un, dans un petit claquement sourd, les plafonniers s'éteignent.

Sherlock inspire, expire. Il sort et rejoint John. Sur le visage du médecin, un pauvre sourire.

Avant d'ouvrir la portière, John dit : « attends ». Dans ses mains, d'une façon un peu tremblante, il prend les mains de Sherlock.

Il est assez tard mais c'est l'été, la rue est encore animée. A côté d'eux, passent des touristes ou des londoniens en goguette.

John embrasse les mains de Sherlock.

Sherlock le laisse faire.

* * *

...

* * *

Pour Delphine, qui ne le mérite pas mais à qui pourtant j'ai pensé jusqu'au bout.

* * *

...

* * *

Voilà, c'est une fin assez amère et un peu triste mais dans la vie, tout ne se passe pas toujours joyeusement et l'on change souvent d'humeur sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

Sur cette histoire, qui sera la dernière, je m'en vais. Je crois avoir fait le tour de ce que je pourrais dire sur John et Sherlock.

Je tiens malgré tout à remercier tous ceux et toutes celles qui, par la sincérité de leurs commentaires, m'ont fait comprendre que je n'étais pas seule à ressentir ce que je ressentais et m'ont donné la motivation pour continuer : Pearl, Odea, Alcibiade, Arthémis, Abgrund, Ariane, Gargouilles (que je n'ai plus vue après le premier chapitre d'Escapade, dommage...), Shinzo Hokori, Nuda Veritas K (perdue aussi...), LittleGhost, Elise... et d'autres que j'oublie et que je prie de m'excuser.

Une mention spéciale à Mimi, toujours au poste. Et surtout, surtout, à Yataah, présent depuis mes débuts, sur qui j'ai toujours pu compter, que j'embrasse très fort.

Je vous embrasse.


End file.
